Starting Over
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: For Hal and Maggie surviving an alien invasion isn't the only thing standing in their way. Over coming there fears and past maybe more than difficult then anything they have ever faced. Story begins near the end of Episode 7 Molon Labe.
1. Quiet Moments

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter One

Quiet Moments

"Why are we stopping?" Asked Maggie as the old military truck that was ahead of them had slowed down before coming to a complete stop.

"Not sure,"added Hal reaching up to the column-mounted shifter and put the old red and white Chevy pickup truck into park before turning it off the ignition.

Looking through the windshield they could see some of the civilians hopping out of the truck with Dai and Anthony driving by them on their bikes racing to the front to meet with Captain Weaver. Turning back around to quickly Maggie felt her side beginning to ache yet again.

"Damn it,"she added reaching down and grabbing a hold of her wound that Doctor Glass had restitched for the second time after her little fight with Karen.

Instead of asking if she was alright, Hal just just stared at her. "What?" She asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Nothing,"he said smiling back at her.

"Since when does the fearless Hal Mason ever just have nothing to say?"

Chuckling, Hal turned his attention back on her. "First of all, you and I both know I am not fearless. It's more like blind stupidity,"he added causing her crack a small smile at his comment.

"Second, I already know how tough you are. So asking you every time you grunt in pain if your alright will only make you more annoyed then you already are?"

Maggie rolled her eyes pretending to still be irritated at him but couldn't stop the grin that came across her face. Finally she took her eyes off the side window to see Hal was still grinning at her.

"If you don't wipe the grin across your face, I will do it for you,"she said causing him bring up his hands he pretended to try and protect himself from her attack.

Reaching up on the dashboard Hal grabbed his AK-101 assault rifle. "Hey I am going see what's up? Not to mention maybe get us something to quick to eat. I don't know about you, but I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning."

Right before she could say something in protest about coming along, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Opening the driving side door, Hal quickly closed and started walking along side the North Carolina Muddy road they were stopped on.

For Margaret this was uncharted territory. She couldn't remember the last time she had a boyfriend. After surviving the brain cancer at 16 and then the alien invasion at 21 and finally the three months of hell with Pope she forgot what it was like to let anyone get close her.

But despite all of this she still couldn't push him away no matter how hard she tried. Then finally inside that tunnel she asked him whether he was still in love with Karen, even though she already knew the answer. So instead of thinking, she just reacted and kissed him passionately giving in to her feelings for the older Mason boy.

"What's got you all cheerful?" Asked Pope who had drove up on his bike next to her window.

Immediately Maggie's mood turned sour. "None of your god damn business!"

Chuckling Pope shook his head while grabbing his 12 gauge shot gun off his shoulder. "It's cute you know?"

Deep down she knew he was goading her, but she couldn't' stop herself from responding. "Cute, like you even know what that means?"

"Oh I think I do Maggie,"he replied waving at his former group the Berserkers,"do you honestly believe you can have a life with him? What do you think is going to happen when he finds out what you have done?"

Reaching down she grabbed one of her .45 pistols pointing it at him. "Honestly, I don't know. But you know what...he deserves to know the truth. So now I suggest you get moving before I drop you. Something tells me you wouldn't be missed very much."

Whether not wanting to tempt fate or was satisfied in what he had said, John sat back down on his bike and drove away from her. Putting away her pistol, Maggie could still feel the anger coursing through her veins. Punching the dash board with her left fist she felt another sharp pain in her side causing her to calm down a bit before she would tear her stitches for a third time. Like Karen before Pope Maggie was once forced to relieve what he had said about her. If she wanted to have a real relationship with Hal, she would have to tell him sooner than later. And that's what scared her so much.

"Hey Matt have you seen Captain Weaver?" He asked his little brother who was guarding the medical bus entrance with his rifle at the ready.

Matthew shook his head. "No, but I think dad said something about stopping so that they could regroup and get a last minute check on there supplies before we move towards Charleston."

Hal understood the captains caution. After losing Jamil their chief engineer/mechanic he really didn't have anyone that he trusted to give him an accurate account of situation when it came to their ability to keep everything in working order. It was then he noticed Lourdes staring off into the cold North Carolina Mountains. He wanted to say something to her, but knew better.

When he lost Karen, he blamed himself, which he was sure she was doing the same thing. Although, his situation was a little different as she wasn't killed but instead harnessed and turned into a sneaky, back stabbing alien loving bitch.

"Hal you alright?" Asked Matt noticing that he had been staring at the bus for a while know.

"Yeah,"he added shaking his head to bring himself back to reality,"just doing something thinking. Keep up the good work brother."

Walking farther down their little convoy of cars, Hal finally spotted one the large food trucks they had split up inside the convoy. Waiting in line behind a large group of women and children he was surprised to see Tector surviving the corn and bean soup they had put together from a large cache of canned food.

"What are you doing in there Tector?" He asked noticing the sniper giving a woman and her children some soup.

"Just trying to stay calm,"he said greeting his teeth when Hal passed him a bowl for him to fill up,"boss said it would do me some good to get off the front lines for a little bit."

He could tell losing Boon was hurting him a lot more than he would like others to know. Passing by a smug looking Pope, Hal spotted his father coming from the right side of the woods of the road they had chosen to take through the mountains.

"Dad... you okay?" He asked noticing that he looked a bit shaken up.

"Yeah,"he added clearing his throat,"just saying goodbye that's all."

It was then it dawned on him, he hadn't seen Ben since he lead his ex-girlfriend to her master. "So what happens know?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know son. But despite what I think, Ben needs to do what he thinks is best. Even if that means leaving his family and the 2nd Mass to help build the Skitter rebellion."

Hal loved his brother and would do anything for him, here lately their relationship had been strained at best. Hal knew how hard his dad had tried to keep the family together and how much attention he had to give to Ben before and after his harness had been removed.

"Well unless I am mistaken, I believe Maggie is waiting for you,"he said finally cracking a small smile on his face.

Hal gave his father a surprised look. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Please son. Did you honestly believe I haven't notice how you react when you are around her? And judging by your attitude I can only assume you have been successful in your attempts to woo her."

"Woo her,"he said with an amused look on his face,"I think you have been reading too many of those old novels."

Laughing they both said goodbye before moving in different directions. About 10 minutes later he finally returned to the beat up Chevy noticing that Maggie was leaning back with her eyes closed. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he tried to not wake her when he closed the door behind himself.

"Took you long enough,"she said opening her brown colored eyes,"thought I might have to send a search party for you if you took any longer?"

Grinning back at her, he pulled out two spoons. "See at least I remembered to bring the silverware."

Maggie could only shake her head with a grin across her face. "See not bad for our first date. Sorry, but they canceled the movie at the last minute. Something about an alien invasion destroying most of the world's electronics, you know?"

Chuckling Maggie almost choked on the soup that Hal had brought back. "Always the charmer Hal Mason?"

"What kind I say, it seems to have worked on you. I still remember the first time I met you. Can't say I pleased then, but I did managed to get you on top of me albeit with a knife to my throat. So in the end it was a win, win for everyone."

Slowly Margaret turned to look at him with a sheepish look on her face."Your lucky that I can barely move or else I would make you eat those words Hal."

Setting back his assault rifle back on the dash board, Hal set their empty tin cup and spoons aside. Leaning back in the driver seat, he was surprised to find Maggie scout closer to him and lean her head against his right shoulder. Instinctively he put his arm around her shoulder to draw her even closer to his body.

"Okay everyone, next stop Charleston!" Shouted the voice of Captain Weaver.

Immediately people began running over to their vehicles. Looking down at Margaret once more, Hal smiled before giving her a small kiss on top of the head. Right now they might be just barely surviving a massive alien invasion but for the first time in a long time, Hal was perfectly content.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	2. Off Trail

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 2

Off Trail

Yawning, Hal shook his head trying to stay awake while driving down the highway. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, he reached for some of the once hot coffee now turned cold and drank deeply from it.

"God that was a bad decision,"he said to himself throwing the rest of it out the window.

Currently they were about 100 miles ahead of the main convey heading towards Charleston. It was his, Maggie's and Dai's job as advance scouts to help pave the way for the entire 2nd Mass so that they didn't run head long into a ambush. Dai was manning the .50 caliber machine that was mounted to the back of the truck leaving Hal and Maggie taking turns driving.

Taking a quick peak at Maggie who was currently fast asleep with her head against the passenger side window Hal couldn't help but smile. He knew that she might have a stiff neck later, but still he couldn't pull himself to wake her. So much had happen to them in the past 4 months it was hard to believe how far there relationship had changed. He didn't know if it was right, or if they were making a mistake but for the first time since Karen, he felt truly happy.

Getting over Karen was a lot harder than he ever thought possible. For the longest time he coped by absorbing himself complete in being a scout for the 2nd Mass, knowing that people depended on him. And for a while, that was all he need.

It was during this difficult time he found himself partnered with hard nosed formed gang member Margaret who only earlier had threaten his life. But despite this rocky to there partnership, he soon began to trust her and realized that he had fallen for her. Through her he was able to regain his confidence once again and found something he never thought was possible again, love. Hal the knew the moment they first kissed on top of those hospital steps that she also felt something too, albeit she did shoot him down afterwords. Not one to given up easily he kept trying to purse her even though she told him nothing could happen between them. Then inside that sewer tunnel she grabbed and passionately kissed him giving Hal Mason everything he ever wanted from her.

Grinning like an idiot he could still feel pressure of her lips on his. It was then Hal noticed the engine was starting to smoke, as the truck was starting to lose speed.

A small knock on the back window panel by Dai suddenly woke up Maggie. "Hal, what's going on?"

"The engine is overheating,"he said looking at the gauge on the dash board.

"There's old rest stop just ahead, why don't' we pull over there and take a look."

"Sounds like a plan,"he added sliding the glass panel shut.

Moving her neck around she groaned. "How long was I out for?"

Pulling off to the side of the road, Hal shifted the truck into park before turning off the ignition. "Not sure, it wasn't long. Maybe thirty minutes or so."

Hopping out of the truck, Dai was already lifting up the hood. "Watch out!" He shouted as a large cloud of hot steam poured out of the engine.

Taking a few steps back they waited for the steam to dissipate away."See what the problem is?" Asked Maggie who was still was not fully awake yet but stood guard just encase.

Looking inside the engine he could see their water tank was bone dry. "We must be losing water some where,"added Hal shinning the flashlight towards the bottom of the water tank.

Taking his hand along the hose that connected to the engine block, he felt something catch. "Well the hose seems to have a small hole in it. But more importantly we are going to need to find some more water first or else this repair job won't mean anything."

Walking around the back, Dai opened the passenger side door pulling out the map Hal was using and placed it on the ground.

"I saw a sign back they about 5 minutes ago saying now entering Sumter County,"stated Dai with Hal and Maggie were looking down at the map of South Carolina.

Looking more intently at the map they all scanned it trying to find a quick water source. "Lake Marion is our best choice. Considering it's the largest lake in South Carolina. I think were about 15 minutes away from the lake by foot,"replied Maggie pulling her eyes away from the map.

Folding up the map, Hal went around to the back of the pick up, and grabbed one of the empty gas cans.

"Dai can you handle the repair part?"

Looking down at the hose, he nodded his head. "Yeah shouldn't be too much of a problem. And if things get hot, at least I got 50 to back me up."

Giving Dai one last look, Hal jogged forward to meet up with Maggie. "By all means Maggie, lead the way,"he added by passing her the flashlight he had been using to check on the truck.

Taking her M4 off her shoulder, Maggie turned off the safety on her carbine. "Stay close, I would hate to tell your father that we lost you the woods,"she said turning her head around with a smile on her face.

"Trust me Margret, I have no intention of taking my eyes off you."

Ten minutes later they were still fallowing the small bike dirt trail that was behind the rest stop. Eventually the path connected to a larger trail leading into one of the many parks that surrounded the large lake.

"So, why Lacrosse anyways?" Asked Maggie as the pair started up a slight incline in the trail.

Hal shrugged his shoulders. "Well when I was ten I wanted to play football like most kids my age. But Mom thought it was too dangerous. So when a friend of hers told her about her son trying out for the lacrosse team, she thought it was a safer idea for me. I will admit at first, I didn't even want to go. But the moment I picked that lacrosse stick, it was like something click. Been playing it ever since."

Reaching the top of the incline they could finally got a chance to see how far away they were from the lake.

"Water break?" He asked lowering his AK-101 and grabbing his canteen that was on his gun belt.

Breathing slightly hard from the incline, Maggie eagerly took the canteen from him downing a little more than half of it before passing back to him.

"Jeez you could have at least save me half of it."

"Does this mean your going to be complaining more now that were dating?"

"You know it,"he said giving her his best boyish grin,"but come on Margret. I like to think my complaining has always been there, just now you care about it."

All Maggie could do was chuckling light while shaking her head at him before they both started walking down the hill. With Hal busy telling her some of his lacrosse stories, she allowed her mind to wander. All kidding aside Hal really ever did complain. Surviving an alien invasion might do that to you, she knew it was something deeper inside that gave him his drive.

Maybe he was trying to prove his worth for the 2nd Mass, but whatever it was, in a short period of time he went from a teenager just trying to survive to become a strong and capable man. Giving him a small nod she pretended to be paying attention to his story about scoring the game winning goal. It was then she felt that apprehension creep up inside her once more. Whenever she felt this, Maggie usually did what she was best at, running away. It was easier to start over and began again, then stand around and leave yourself that vulnerable. Despite all of this, she still found herself wanting to tell him about her troubled past.

It was then they came out of the thick forest showing them the calm waters of lake Marion with the moon perfectly reflecting off the water. Turning off her flashlight they both dropped to one knee scanning the beach head making sure the coast was clear.

Signaling to her to go right, Hal broke off towards the left. Not wanting to take any chances they both reached the water's edge. Shoulder her M4, Maggie reached down splashed some water across her face, attempting to cool herself down. The mere thought about telling him was causing the butterflies in her stomach to get even worse. So much so she thought she was starting to get sick to her stomach.

Stepping away from the lake, Maggie took a seat on the sand waiting for Hal. "You okay?" He asked setting aside the gas tank and taking the seat next to her.

"I guess."

"You guess, since when does the tough Maggie guess on anything?"

Turning her head to finally look at him, she offered him a small smile. "Point. But Hal I have something important to tell, and I ask that you don't irrupt me, okay?"

Sensing her seriousness he nodded his head. "Of course."

Looking at the water, Maggie took a deep breath. "After I managed to survive the last cancer treatment,I got fed up with people pretending to care about me. I knew I was cancer free, but people still acted like I was something that should be pity, and I hate it. So I left, took off not knowing what I was going to do or where I was going to stay. All I knew was I had to get out of there. So at the age of 18 I found myself living with this guy, pumping whatever drugs we could get our hands on in our veins. It wasn't for long before we started stealing and robbing to afford our habit. Finally the our crimes caught up with us one night, and I was sent to Framingham Correctional Facility for Women."

Taking several deep breaths, she knew the last part was going to be the hardest. "It was there I found out I was three months pregnant. I had my baby right there inside that prison. They told me it was boy and my lasting image of my son before they took him away from me, was seeing his bright blue eyes staring back at me."

Despite having finally gotten this off her chest, Margret still didn't feel better. "So that's it. That's who I was. I understand if you need some time to come to terms with everything I said. But it's important to me that you know everything. You at least deserve that much."

Still staring out into the water, Maggie was scared to look at him, fearing the look of rejection on his face. Finally her willpower caved and she turned to see him deep in thought. Almost sensing her gaze on him, Hal turned to look at her when they heard sounds of a Mech approaching from behind a boat house that was 50 feet to the right of them.

Standing up, they both looked around for a place to hid.

"Over here,"she whispered taking him by the hand and leading them under the dock.

With water around their mid section, they watched two mechs slowly leading a skitter and a group of four harnessed kids towards the boat house. It was a helpless feeling knowing they couldn't do anything to help the kids, not to mention if they were discovered right now they could put the entire 2nd Mass in danger.

While the kids and skitter had disappeared inside the boat house, the two mechs started scanning the nearby area with there bright search lights for any signs of movement. Turning around to face her, Hal pulled her up against him and lead them farther inside the framework of the wooden structure. Suddenly Margret remembered the first time they were this close inside that old beat up Honda Civic, and secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

"Listen,"he said whispering into her ear,"I get what you told me wasn't easy. I also understand you didn't have to tell me any of this either. The mere fact that you did, speaks volumes about who you are and not who were. Your past is as much part of you as your present and future. I honestly don't know what fate has in storied for us, but I do know I want to do it together. If there was any doubt about whether your the right person for me, I hope tonight squashes that notion forever."

It was like someone had lifted the weight off her shoulders as she collapsed into his arms. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Maggie. Your everything I have ever wanted in a girlfriend. More than Rita, and even more than Karen."

Pulling away from his chest, she could feel a few tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as he leaned down and kissed her. Kissing him back, they slowly pulled away with each of their foreheads resting against each other.

Off in the distance they could hear the mechs beginning to move away from. "I think were safe to move now,"he whispered to her but neither of them moved yet.

Sighing reluctantly she pulled away from him as they both moved out from under the docks. Making sure that the skitters and mechs were indeed heading in the opposite direction, they finally emerged out of the water.

"We need to head back or else Dai might leave us behind,"she added with a grin on her face.

"On an overheated engine,"he added making the both of smile,"he wouldn't get no more than a few hundred feet before the truck would catch fire."

Laughing, Hal switched the gas tank to his right hand so that he could take Maggie's hand in his left one. Instinctively she tighten her grip on his hand causing him to give her a warm smile. Returning the smile she knew she was acting like a silly love stricken teenager, but quite frankly Maggie didn't care anymore. She had Hal and that was all that mattered.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	3. Paradise Lost

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Plot change ahead!

Chapter 3

Paradise Lost

"How far behind do we you think we are?" Asked Maggie spotting the morning sky beginning to form over the horizon.

"Not sure,"added Hal from the passenger side,"but if you want to go a little faster I wouldn't be too upset."

Pressing the pedal farther down they started to picking up speed. Giving her boyfriend another look, she spotted the same anxious feeling on his face that was currently engulfing her as well. Behind them inside the bed of the pick up, was there fellow scout Dai manning the 50 caliber machine gun.

"I can't help but think,"she started saying,"like something is wrong,"finished Hal with the same worried look on his face.

Pushing the pedal the rest of the way down, Maggie found herself gripping the steer wheeling even harder. Taking the bend around the large hill, she suddenly slammed on the breaks causing Hal to hit his head on the dashboard.

"What the hell!" Shouted Dai from the back of the truck as he had slammed into the machine gun chest first and falling backwards on the bed of the truck.

Rubbing his head, Hal wanted to start complaining but stopped when he noticed her gaze was fixated on what was in front of them. About 500 feet away, they could see the wreckage of a huge battle that had taken place all along the road. Scores of recently used vehicles lay burnt with debris strewn all over the road and surrounding area. More importantly inside a small ditch that stretched the entire length of the road they could see was the bodies of dead humans all laying face up.

Immediately Hal reached out and grabbed his AK-101 and turned the safety off. "Dai, get ready for anything!"

"I am on it!" He shouted pulling the bolt on the .50 caliber machine gun.

Knowing they had no choice but to press forward, she slowly started moving down the hill. Maggie was forced to avoid first of many ruined vehicles and other large chunks of debris which littered the entire highway. Looking to her left, she was greeted with gruesome sight of all the dead bodies.

"You see that,"she said spotting the new military uniform on one of the dead soldiers.

"Yeah,"he said leaning out through the passenger side window,"Maggie pull over. We need to investigate this."

Getting closer to the bodies, Margret stopped and put the truck into park. Leaving the keys in the ignition she grabbed her M4 and hopped out of the vehicle.

"I got your back,"added Dai turning the machine gun around to cover there rear.

Walking closer towards the bodies the fist thing she noticed was the horrible smell that was coming from them. Putting her hand up to her mouth and nose, she tried to not throw up her dinner from last night.

"What regiment are they from?" She asked looking down at the teenage soldier who had part of his face blown off.

Hal shook his head. "Not sure."

Bending down he started taking a closer look at the man's corpse. Looking under the man's blood stain clothes, Hal found newly printed dog tags. Ripping the metal chain off his neck, he took a closer look at them.

"Private first class John Andrew Smith. 1st continental army, Charleston South Carolina."

Gripping the dog tags in his hands, Hal pounded them into his free hand. Looking down the long lines of dead bodies, Maggie sighed heavily. It confirmed everything she thought. All these people belong to the supposedly new capital of the United States.

"There's hundreds of them, maybe even thousands,"she said turning to look at her boyfriend who had a angry look in his eyes.

She understood what was bothering him and it wasn't just all the dead laying in front of them. Although Maggie had to admit even for her this was a little bit too much. It was clear the aliens had staged this as message not just to 2nd Mass, but to anyone who thought they might still have a chance in defeating them. But it was the idea that Charleston representative to all of them, and more importantly to Hal and even herself. They all new their was a chance that Charleston was nothing more than a ruin city like all the others, but still there was that hope that it could be real. And now they risked losing that hope, and without hope they had already lost the war.

"Come on Hal,"said Maggie in a soft voice,"we still have a mission to do."

Looking down one more time at the dead bodies, he nodded his head in defeat. "Okay."

Stepping out of the ditch, Hal spotted a dead skitter with half of it's body laying under a destroyed semi-truck. Without warning he started to kick the corpse repeatedly in the head until he was completely out of breath. With one final kick he finally stepped away from the body, giving her a frustrated look.

"Feel better."

"No."

"Listen Hal, we need to keep going. Or else the 2nd mass could end up like they did."

"I know Maggie. But what were they doing out here along the road in the first place?" Asked Hal as he slammed the passenger door closed.

"I think the more important question is what made them leave the city in the first place,"added Dai with a worried tone in his voice.

Sensing that both Men were letting there emotions get the better of them, Maggie knew she had to rein them both back in. "Listen, we can ask all of these questions later. Right now, we need to stay focus and find the 2nd Mass."

Taking a deep breath Hal turned to look at her. "Yes ma'am."

Looking down at his old pocket watch Hal, could see it was 2 minutes before 8 am. Closing the lid he once again turned his attention back to looking out the window. Hal didn't have to look to his left to know that Maggie was watching him. He knew she wanted to say something to him, to try and put what they saw into perspective. But that wasn't her style and probably would never be. And quite frankly... he need someone like her in his life to keep him from rushing head long into his problems. Hal knew he could be stubborn and headstrong. Which are good qualities for be a soldier, but not good staying alive. While Maggie could just be as headstrong as he could, she was smart and could detached herself from her emotions, which had proven valuable when she saved his life a dozen times already.

"Hey, I think were here!" Shouted Dai leaning over the machine gun to get a better look through his binoculars.

Taking his attention off the passenger side window, he spotted the long bridge that would take them into the city of Charleston. But as they approached the bridge Maggie was forced to slow down until coming to a complete stop or else they would have drove right off the destroyed end.

"End of the line,"added Maggie keeping her eyes on the ruined city of Charleston that was directly in front of them.

After what they had seen, Hal wasn't surprised to find the suppose safe haven they were promised laying in ruins. He could only image his father's painful look on his face when he discovered the city like this.

"So...what now Mason?" Asked Margret turning her head to give him her full attention.

"I don't know Mags,"he said shaking his head with doubt,"but the 2nd Mass should have beaten us here by now. It's strange, I would think Captain Weaver should have a couple sentries posted to watch the city, while the rest of the 2nd Mass found a place to set up camp."

"That's because young Mason, we were waiting for you to finally realize your surrounded,"said the cocky voice of Pope who along with the rest of the Berserkers emerged from there hiding places.

Never fully trusting Pope, Dai quickly turned .50 caliber on him. "Cut the crap Pope. We need to find captain Weaver immediately."

Raising his hands in the hands, Pope gave him a sarcastic smile. "Well your in luck. The good captain and rest of the 2nd Mass have gone and hunkered themselves inside an Amtrak train station about a mile from here."

"By all means lead the way,"said Hal trying to suppress his anger towards the man who had caused so much trouble for his entire family.

Giving them a slight bow, Pope turned to his fellow Beserkers. "Lee and Lyle stay here. I will personally return our glorious boss his son in person."

"Now you kids remember to stay close,"he said with a grin on his face as he hopped on his dirt bike.

"And you might not want to forget I can easily run your ass over if I really wanted too,"added Maggie causing Pope to roll his eyes back at her.

Maggie being the smart ass she was, made sure to fallow very close to Pope the whole way, never giving him a chance to breath. Sure enough about a mile away they were greeted with Tector and Anthony each manning machine guns. A 10 foot wall that was previously used to dampen the sound of the train station to the local community was being used as a good defensive position. Along the front and back entrance of the station the 2nd Mass had piled up a few dozen disable cars delaying any would be attackers long enough for the rest of the sentries to open up on them. But that wasn't the biggest surprise they would find inside the Amtrak station.

Everyone was acting normal. People were busy unloading the vehicles inside the 1980's trains station while guards were busy patrolling the entire perimeter. It was as if they were never told anything about Charleston and were arriving her like this was any other place to be scavenged. Parking in front of the main entrance, all three of them piled out of the truck.

"Hey if it's cool, I kinda want to get some coffee,"replied Dai who wasn't look very good as it was clear he was still having a hard time after seeing all those dead bodies.

"I completely understand Dai."

"Thanks,"he said clearing his throat and started walking away from them towards a large tent that was being set up between two derailed train cars.

Climbing up the series of steps, they entered the front entrance of the Amtrak station. Despite the fact the world had been invaded by aliens much of the inside of the train station was intact. Albeit paper, and trash was still strewn all about, but much of the damage had been caused when people were fleeing the City. Behind the ticket sales booths they could see people setting up all their food supplies while another booth was being used as their armory. Towards the back of the station, Hal spotted Lourdes holding open the door for a group of men who were bringing in medical supplies.

"Hal!" Shouted the voice of his little brother causing him to look towards the right.

Standing in front of a pair of double doors that was labeled employees only, was his father doctor Glass and Matt.

Instantly his little brother Matthew came racing down the flight of stairs with his arms wide open. Bending down he embraced his brother who instantly wrapped his arms around his neck.

"We were so worried about you!"

"I know, we kinda got delayed with a little car trouble,"he said rubbing his little brother's back.

Setting him down, Hal barely had a second to breath before his father embraced him. "I feared the worst when we lost contact with you."

"I know Dad. But were okay. Besides, Maggie was with me. You know she wouldn't let anything jeopardize her reputation as a scout."

Laughing together, he turned to see her shaking her head with a amused look on her face. "All joking aside, we need to speak to Captain Weaver immediately."

Hal could see his father's facially expression change from joyous to somber instantly. "Matt come lets go and see if Lourdes needs a hand,"added Anne noticing the troubled looks the two Masons had on there face.

"Remember dad you promised to read me Harry Potter tonight."

"I know son. Just make sure you protect Anna and Lourdes," said Tom to his youngest son as Matt suddenly snapped to attention before walking right beside Doctor Glass.

Watching Anna and Matt walk away, Tom turned his attention on the pair of scouts. "Fallow me."

"Tom, I've got to ask you something? What is everyone in such a good mood?" Asked Maggie as they started walking down the dimly lite hall way.

Tom Mason suddenly stopped right in front of the managers office door."It was captain Weaver. He gave he speech of his life, about how we need to all pull together and make the life we wanted out selves. That reminds me, I need to write that down so that future generations can learn about it in history class,"he said opening the door to managers office.

Inside, Captain Weaver was busy looking down at map of Charleston they had found inside the train station. Inside the room was a teenage girl who apparently had given the captain a message.

"Okay, I want double patrols to night along side both flanks. Make sure you tell them, to try and get some sleep in between the shift changes."

"Yes sir,"she said saluting the captain as he returned the salute letting her run out of the office.

Looking up, Dan spotted Tom holding the door open for Hal and Maggie. "I kept telling your father you guys were the best scouts we have. Although, I am sure by know you have figured out Charleston is a bust."

Instead of responding, Hal turned to look at his girlfriend. She had a somber expression on her face, but when he looked into her eyes they still held that same fiery determination he had come to admire. It was only then Hal felt like he could tell them what they had saw.

"Not to far back along US 17 highway we stumbled across a large scale battle that took place some time ago. There was tons of debris, weapons, and vehicles strewn all over the highway. Along the right side of the road are hundreds and hundreds of dead men, women and even children all laying face up,"he said reaching inside his coat pocket and pulling out the dog tags he had pulled off the dead soldier and tossed them on the desk for the captain and his father to look at.

Bending down both Weaver and Tom got a good look at the dog tags. "I am so sorry you had to see that,"added Weaver with a genuine concern on his face,"and I cant' even image what you are feeling now. But the only solace we can take from this is that...Charleston promise of a new capital was at least true no matter how long it lasted."

Hal's father gently ran a hand through his beard. "While it's clear that the aliens had staged this as a warning, what isn't clear is why all those civilians and military left the city?"

Captain Weaver nodded his head in agreement. "As morbid as it might seem we need to get back there and see if we can find out that very reason. Not mention to see if there is anything we can salvage, weapons, ammo, food, etc."

"I agree. And with most of our scouts currently mapping the surrounding area, I volunteer to lead this salvage mission. I am sure Pope and rest of the Berserkers are looking for something to do besides watching the road."

"Alright, but make sure and take Tector and Anthony as well. You have 2 hours and not a second longer you hear me Tom."

"Yes sir,"he replied placing his hand on Hal's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before exiting out side the office.

Watching his father leave the office, Hal and Maggie once again turned there attention towards their commanding office.

Dan sighed heavily as he took off his hat. "Is Dai okay?"

"Yeah, he's getting some coffee. I think he need some time to deal with what he had seen,"added Maggie taking a step forward so that she could be standing next to Hal.

"After what you have been through I wish I could give you some time off to rest. But unfortunately right now we need all hands on deck. I want you both to go and get something to eat, and then afterwords I am assigning the both of you sentry duty on the roof. At 6:00 pm you will be relieved for the rest of the night and that is a promise,"he said slightly limping over to the both them and offering each of them his hand.

Hal had turned and was getting ready to leave the office, but stopped when he noticed Maggie had remain still. "Captain I only have one request. Can me and Hal get our own room/tent?"

Weaver gave her a curious look before chuckling to himself. "You know something Margret, I think I can arrange that."

True to his word at 6pm Hal and Maggie were both relieved just when nightfall had started to appear over the horizon. By now the 2nd Mass had already set up bath tents were they could wash up and get clean before changing into some fresher clothes as each person was only allowed a few sets of clothes, (although not including underwear and socks.)

Entering the Amtrak station once more, they spotted front of the building which was wide open now being used as a mess hall. Old benches, tables and metal chairs were rounded up from storage and stretched from one of the terminals on the east all the to the west side. With about 160 people in the second Massachusetts still alive, they had enough seats to comfortable sit all of them.

Looking around at all the happy people, Maggie tried to wrap her mind around everything that happen to her in the last 36 hours. As silly as it mind sound she was more terrified about telling Hal the truth about her past, then the first time they told her she had cancer. Never in a million years she would have dreamt someone like him would ever fully accept her. Just when she thought the day would end perfectly they found all those dead people along side the road, and quickly her great day had soured.

Scanning the small crowd of people, Maggie finally spotted Hal holding two trays of food. Despite the fact she had been walking around the entire day, Hal still wanted to get her food for her. Normally she would have put up more of a fight, but she was too tired both mentally and physically to even try and argue with him.

"Finally,"she said as he set the tray of food in front of her,"what took you so long?"

"You know me. I had to make sure you got shrimp flavored ramen noodles to go along with your canned peaches,"he said setting down his plate of beep flavored ramen noodles and cocktail fruit cup.

Maggie simply shook her head back at him with amused look on her face. "I will give you this Mason, when you are determined to get something you don't stop until you get what you want."

Grabbing a drink of water he grinned back at her. "I got you didn't I."

Sighing Maggie smiled back at her boyfriend. "I am sorry to interrupt you but this might the only time I can get a chance to talk to the both of you,"said doctor Glass staring down at them from the front of the table.

"Okay...shoot?" Asked Hal giving the 2nd Mass's doctor his full attention.

Grabbing a nearby chair she pulled it front of the table they were seated at. Looking around she made sure that no one was listening to them.

"Your father told me about what they found on that highway. While there trip was successful in recovering weapons, ammo, food and some gas they didn't find anything that gave us any more answers then we had before we arrived earlier this morning. I get it. You both are tough and capable fighters/scouts, but that doesn't mean seeing something like that can't scar you for life,"she said leaning in close to the both of them.

Hal turned his gaze on her. Reaching out he placed his hand on top of hers. "I understand your concern Anne. But really, will be okay. After everything we have been through just get here, I don't think we are going to break now."

"Plus,"added Maggie turning her hand around to grip his,"we have each other."

With Hal Grinning back at her, she couldn't help but return his smile."Took you long enough,"replied doctor Glass standing back up,"I thought for sure me and Tom were going to have to lock you both in a room before you would realize that fact."

"No, nothing that extreme. Although, now that you mention it, maybe that wouldn't be so bad,"he added grinning even more as Maggie reached and playfully smack his arm.

Anna shook her head at the couple. "On that note, I think I will take my leave."

Watching doctor Glass leave, they once again returned to there meals and spent the next 15 minutes just talking. For Maggie she couldn't remember the last time she could talk to anyone so freely like she was doing with Hal. It was then she realized she had fallen in love with him, and the funny thing about it was she wasn't scared about that idea anymore.

"Hello Earth to Margret,"said Hal gently shaking her forearms to get her attention.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out there,"she added suddenly finding herself blushing a little.

Hal gave her a curious look. "Right, well I was asking you if you wanted to go to bed. I don't know about you but I am kinda tired after staying up for 36 hours straight."

"Sounds good to me."

Grabbing there plates they quickly emptied them inside the trash cans before heading down the rest of the train station. Exiting outside station they spotted the only remaining Amtrak that had not been damaged during the invasion. Most of it was just filled with seats and dinning compartments but towards the front was 12 small rooms that could be used. Well neither of them asked for one of the bedrooms, they weren't' going to complain about getting one either. Opening the door they could see someone had already brought all of there gear, and personal affects they carried into the room.

Inside the room was a queen sized bed, dinning room table, one window, and a bathroom tucked away in the corner, (albeit without running water.)

"Home sweet home."

"Ha your funny Mason,"she replied taking off her M4 and placed up against the wall.

"I try Mags,"he said quickly putting his own AK-101 next to her carbine.

Putting the rest of there weapons, ammo and gear up, they both started to get ready for bed. Taking off most of her clothes, Maggie was left in her white tank top and red panties as she climbed into the bed. Looking up she could see Hal was only dressed in his dark green T shirt and black and gold boxers before he quickly joined her inside the bed.

The moment Maggie's head hit the pillow she finally realized how tired she was. "Hal do you think we can win this war?"

Scouting next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yes I do. The only question is when?"

Chuckling softly she pulled his arm closer to her body. "Always the confident one aren't you?"

"You know it,"he said before kissing the back of her head and letting her get some much need rest.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	4. Aliens Can't Stope Love

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 4

Aliens Can't Stop Love

Driving along the bank of Cooper River which cut off the city of Charleston from north and west side, Maggie felt first sprinkle of wet rain beginning to fall. Like most of the 2nd Mass they prepared for winter weather like snow, but since they marched farther south that snow was now replaced with cold wet rain.

Easing on her breaks, Maggie felt her back tire slip a bit before she stopped. Looking behind her, she spotted her boyfriend/partner pull up right beside her.

"What's up?"

"We need to get away from the bank."

Hal looked down at the muddy ground that was beneath his bike. "That's sound like a smart plan. We wouldn't want to give the aliens a trail to fallow back too."

Margret moved some of her wet blond hair away from her face. "Actually, I was kinda thinking so that we don't fall into river with the ground being less stable now."

"Hey don't worry, I would jump in and save you,"he added with a grin on his face.

Sighing heavily she playfully smack his arm. "Not if I drag your sorry ass in with me."

Holding up his hands in defense, Hal pretended to be scared. When without warning a large bolt of lightening ripped over head fallowed by a loud clap of thunder making both of them fall of their dirt bikes. Looking around to make sure that he was alright, Maggie suddenly started laughing as Hal started laughing with her.

"Come on Mason, we better keeping going or else will both be a little extra crispy."

Getting back up on there bikes, Hal took the lead this time by driving closer to the brush. It had only been a week since the 2nd Mass found the ruins of Charleston city and had set up shop at an Amtrak station located in North Charleston city. While they had mapped most of the surrounding area of North Charleston City they still hadn't crossed the two rivers into Charleston it self.

Normally, Maggie was always ready for action. But for once she understood Captain Weavers caution especially after they discovered all those dead bodies along the highway. While Doctor Glass was able to give the time of death of the most of the bodies around a month ago, it didn't hurt to be extra careful considering the aliens wiped out close to 2 thousand people.

Right now they doing some advance scouting and were about 6 miles away from there home base looking for gas, food and any safe way to bring their vehicles over the river. While still keeping an eye on the river, they came to a dirt road with an open field ahead of them that lead to a farm house and old barn.

"Hal, we need to get out of this!" Shouted Maggie over the now driving thunder storm that was getting worse and worse by the moment.

"Agreed, come on lets go!"

Racing across the field they could see the remains of old corn crops, and even a few potato plants that somehow had managed to keep growing despite the weather and neglect from human hands. Going past a 1970's blue and yellow truck, they pulled into a nearby barn that had it's doors hanging wide open.

Riding inside Hal already had one hand on his AK-101 assault rifle before he came to stop. Stopping a little behind him, Maggie fallowed suit with her M4 carbine at the ready as they both scanned the barn looking for anything that moved.

The barn had piles of old straw, tractor parts, tools, and a few bones of dead farm animals that must have died a while ago.

"Clear on your end? Asked Maggie who was still straddling her dirt bike just encase they need to make a quick get away.

"Yeah,"added Hal by flipping his kick stand out and turned off his bike.

Fallowing suit, Margret hopped off her bike. "Come on Mason, lets see if there is anything we can salvage."

"Yes ma'am,"he said knowing it annoyed her whenever he called her that.

Rolling her eyes, she began to check the barn for anything they could take with them. Searching the barn for about five minutes they both met up and dumped what they found on the large table that had a bunch of farming tools hanging above it.

"So we got two packs D batteries, two bottles of motor oil, a old flash light, a Swiss army knife, and a pack of nails. Not really much to be proud of"said Maggie looking down at the small pile of stuff they had had found.

"Hey look at this way,"he said pulling out a small map of the surrounding area,"at least we won't struck by lightening in here."

"Always the optimist aren't you Hal Mason."

"You know it Margret."

Moving closer to him, she watched as Hal began to update their map with a small pencil that he pulled out of his back pants pocket. With the information gathered from other recon and scout units already penciled in, Hal made two more X's going north along the Cooper River of gas stations and grocery stores they had already checked out.

"It's not looking good,"he added by letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Maybe, but don't forget we still have to scout out that air force base,"she added pointing on the map where captain Weaver told them the base should be located at.

Nodding his head in agreement, Hal put the pencil behind his right ear. "True, and most of these bases had their own fuel storage on site."

"But we should be extra careful though. More times then not the aliens have Mechs patrolling any military bases."

At that Hal chuckled a little before he turned around and sat down on the barn's dirt floor. Giving him a curious look, Maggie quickly joined him on the floor.

"What's got you smiling?" She asked still noticing his smirk on his face.

"You don't remember,"he said turning to look at her,"the last time I scouted a military location was the first time I met you."

Staring back at him, Maggie couldn't help but return his smirk."You know for some reason that feels like a lifetime ago. So much has changed since that moment. When I look back and see the person I was, I could never dream my life could turn out like this."

"Well my girlfriend, I wouldn't want to be any where else but here...with you,"he said putting his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to him.

"Even with aliens invading our planet and nearly wiping out the human race?" She asked gently laying her head on his shoulder.

Grinning he lean down and kissed the top of her head. "Well okay...everything but that."

Closing her eyes she sighed perfectly content at the moment. To be honest, Maggie still couldn't believe anyone could make her feel like this. She had no illusions that without the alien invasion she would more likely would either be dead or back in jail. But instead fate gave her a second chance, and here she was laying her head on the shoulder of the man she loved.

"Hal, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you never asked what my last name was?" She asked slowly opening her eyes to see him staring back down at hers.

Smiling, he moved a piece of her wet blonde hair out of her face. "To be honest...I never really need to know it. I assumed you had your reasons earlier on, but that was never a big deal then, and it's not now. Is it really so hard to believe I accept you for who you are, totally and completely?"

Staring into his hazel eyes, Maggie knew it was now or never. "Hal I realize that I am 5 years older than you, and that before the war we couldn't have been two more different people. But for the first time in my life I finally understand what everyone was talking about. Hal, I love you."

"I love you too, Maggie. I have loved you for a while know, but knew I had to be patience so that I didn't scare you off."

"Thank you for that,"she said once again getting lost in his gaze as Maggie reached up and put her hand on his cheek.

Tilting her head up, she welcomed the kiss that Hal gave her by closing the distance between them. Deepening the kiss she felt his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth as she was more than willing let him inside. After a few moments of intense kissing, they finally broke apart with the both of them breathing hard.

It only took a second before they crushed there lips against her other and started passionately kissing each other once more. This time she found herself climbing into his lap with Hal leaning back against the table for better support. Immediately his hands went down to her hips to help keep her stable as she could easily feel his erection pressed firmly against core.

Breaking away from the kiss, Hal started kissing the side of her neck, causing her to moan out load from the assault of his hot kisses on her cold skin. Putting her hands into his dark brown hair Maggie felt him cupped her ass before giving it a squeeze.

"Oh god!" She moaned feeling like she was on fire.

It was then she opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the leaking ceiling of a dingy barn, and immediately sobered up from her lust filled haze.

"Hal...we have to stop,"she replied when he started sucking on her collar making her shiver.

"Please Hal, just not here!"

Reluctantly the elder Mason boy pulled his mouth away from her collar. "If you say so."

Maggie could hear the disappointment in his voice and quite honestly she was surprised she managed to stop him as well. Right when he was about to move so that she could get off him, Margret stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

"Hal don't think you did anything wrong. God knows I didn't want you to stop. It's just that...I've never been in love before and I want things to be different with you. To many times I found myself in some dark dingy place with someone on top of me, and it's not the first memory I want of us,"she added gently resting her forehead against hers.

Immediately a small smile came on his face. "I understand my love. But when we get back to our room, your all mine."

Chuckling, she slowly got off him and offered her hand to him helping him back up. "Wait, don't we have sentry duty tonight?"

It was then, Hal gave her a mischievous grin. "Oh, you don't worry about that Margret. When a Mason wants something they don't let anything get in there way."

Shaking her head with amused look on her face, she started grabbing the gear they had salvaged from the barn and put it inside her duffel bag. It was only then did Maggie realize the storm had past as she tossed her boyfriend the map. Walking past him she made sure to slowly trail her hand across his broad shoulder before getting on her own bike.

"Oh and by the way, my full name is Margret Bethany Walker."

"Well okay Miss Walker, let's go find us a air force base."

15 minutes later, Hal spotted the ruined gates of the Air force base that captain Weaver had talked about having been dropped off her after his return from Desert Storm. Like most of the military locations they found before it looks like a complete mess. With vehicles, airplanes, and other debris strewn all over the place not to mention the structure damage that the entire base had received from battle.

"Well looks like were about to strike out,"said Hal whose enthusiasm about the trip was slowly draining away again.

Parking there bikes behind a flipped over military truck, Hal grabbed the pair of binoculars off his bike to get a better look at the facility. Scanning the top of several buildings that looked like it had been hit with an artillery strike, Hal was at least happy to see no signs of aliens anywhere.

Passing the binoculars to his girlfriend, he let her take a look. "What do you think Maggie? Is worth checking out?"

"Yeah, actually I do,"she added putting down the binoculars,"I've got a good feeling about this one. Plus, we didn't become the 2nd Massachusetts two best scouts by running away every time we faced the unknown."

While Hal knew she was playing to his male ego, he couldn't help but get suckered in by her words. "Okay find, you made your point. Will check it out, but if we can't find anything within 15 minutes I think it's time we head back."

"Agreed."

Taking there assault rifles off there shoulders, the two advance scouts stepped inside a large hole inside the once electrified fence that had surrounded the entire complex. Being cautious they approached the first intact fighter jet. Upon further exploration they could see the fuel tanks had been hit with debris, letting all the Jet fuel out. Going farther down the open air strip they came across a large military truck that been run off inside a ditch.

"Okay, now this is more like it,"added Maggie looking inside to see large boxes of ammo crates inside the truck.

Hopping inside Hal spotted a few crates that dozen or so boxes of .556 ammo inside it. "Nice,"he added grabbing an extra mag or two for her and his rifle.

After 5 minutes of checking out all the intact vehicles and down airplanes they made way over to the building it's self.

"So of last count we spotted 5 serviceable mounted machines we could take and put into action?" Asked Hal, opening the door for her letting her go inside with her M4 carbine at the ready.

"Clear,"she added giving him the go to come inside,"and yeah, it was five."

Walking farther down the dirty and debris filled hallway they came to a large section of the air force base that been hit with a series of bombs. Looking up they could see the sun attempting to make it's way through the large holes the bombs had made before impacting the building causing a large chunks of the walls and floor to be blown in different directions.

"Hal over here,"whispered Maggie spotting the kitchen through a large hole that had been blasted inside the nearby side wall.

Running over to the wall, Hal checked the hole making sure it wouldn't fall on them if they past by it. Once he felt it was good, he ducked inside with his girlfriend quickly fallowing right behind him. While most of the kitchen was mess, they did spot large quantities of spam, baked beans, corn and other canned goods still on there shelves.

"Not bad,"he added grabbing a can of tuna fish and tossed it inside his duffel bag.

Go farther inside the kitchen, Maggie stopped in front of a large series of crates that were tucked inside a pantry. Using her M4's tip, she slowly opened the crates lid off the box. Grabbing her flashlight she looked inside the box to see it was a series of Military rations called MRE's.

"I am not a big fan of packaged meat loaf or beef terriyaki but there appears to be at least 10 more crates full of these Meals, Ready-to-Eat,"said Maggie as she tossed Hal a few of the military rations.

Looking down at the military rations in his hands Hal quickly put them inside his bag. "True, but this food could help fee the 2nd Mass for months."

"I know Mason. Come on, we still need to check out fuel station and armory if at all possible."

Exiting out the kitchen, Maggie took the lead going down the west side hallway. Despite the situation of exploring an ruined military base Hal couldn't help but let his eyes wonder on her body and more important to ass which was directly in front of him.

Suddenly she stopped making him bump into her. "Oops sorry Maggie."

"Eyes front soldier. Will have plenty of time for that later, I promise,"she said turning around and offering him a smile.

"Yes ma'am."

Ignoring his comment they once again started down the hallway making sure to check each turn before fallowing the signs that were directing them inside the air force base. Taking one last left they spotted the words armory plastered above a pair of double doors. Looking down they were greeted with a large gap between them and double doors that was ahead of them.

"It looks jump-able,"said Hal eyeballing the gap that stood between them and the armory.

"Whatever you say jock,"stated Maggie while reaching out and taking a hold of his right hand in her left.

Taking a few steps back they ran forward and jumped easily clearing the distance to the point they almost crashed through double doors. Opening one side of the doors, they both entered the armory. Immediately they saw the whole front side of the east wall and part of roof had either been blown apart or fell down at some point. Unfortunately for them that let most of the guns that weren't in storage usable from the constant weathering.

"That's kinda a bummer,"said Hal looking down at the rusty mini gun that lay on it's side.

"Tell me about it,"replied Maggie at the sight of a few boxes that had grenade shrapnel marks all over it.

Heading towards the back, they did happen to find boxes full of bombs and missiles that were meant to used inside the fighter jets and bombers.

"We could always use more explosives. I am sure Pope wouldn't mind making some more Improvised Explosives Devices."

Exiting out of the armory through the destroyed wall, they could see the fuel storage warehouse that lay about 100 feet away from them. Jogging the distance they managed to reach the warehouse in less than minute. Surprisingly enough, the building lay mostly intact which gave them hope that they might exactly find some gas or diesel fuel inside.

Reaching for the dinner handle, Hal gave it a twist but found it locked. "Looks like will have to find another way inside."

Scanning the warehouse, he spotted a window about 15 feet down from them. "Help me push this dumpster over to the window."

Quickly joining him, together they managed to maneuver the dumpster directly over the window. Climbing up Hal used the but end of his rifle to break the rest of the window shards out of the way so that he didn't cut himself on his way in.

"You be careful Mason!" Shouted Maggie up to him as he shoulder his rifle and tossed her the duffel bag.

"Aren't I always,"he replied back pulling himself up the rest of the way through the window.

Slowly he lowered himself down as far as he could before letting go and falling 5 feet down landing rather hard on the concrete floor. Sitting up Hal felt like he might have twisted his ankle on the landing but other than that was ready to go. Shining his flash light inside the room he could see barrels, military trucks, and two bombers that seem to be in good shape. Walking over to the door that Maggie was waiting behind he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Let me guess, that thump was you,"she said with a smile on her face before joining him inside the warehouse.

"Yeah, I managed to get inside find, but didn't stick the landing,"he replied walking with a slight limp.

"Your not hurt bad are you."

Hal could hear the concern in her voice as he smiled back at her. "Nah, just twisted it a little. But your concern over my safety is touching."

Rolling her eyes, Maggie approached the fist barrel."Please, I am only worried that you might slow me down."

Flipping open the barrel's lid she found it full of diesel fuel. "Now that's what I like to see."

While Margret was busy checking on the barrels, Hal went over to the large military truck. With the truck being modern it's engine was no good but when he opened the fuel tank, he could smell the signs of fuel too.

"It looks like these trucks still got some fuel in them too."

"Like wise most of these barrels are good to go, although I am wondering if there is any way we can some siphon all this Jet fuel into gas for our vehicles,"added Maggie examining the large quantities of boxes marked Jet fuel on them.

Limping over to her, once again he noticed her concern looked on her face. "Trust me darling, I am okay."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too."

Sighing heavily, she turned heading for the exit all the while with a smile on her face. Leaving the fuel warehouse with a spare gas tank, they quickly made through way back towards there bikes just as sun began to set upon them. Filling up there bikes, Maggie set aside the empty gas tank so that the 2nd Mass could use it later.

"Well I must admit...your hunch was right about this one."

"I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't' let it go to your head Margret."

"Come on loverboy, we need to get back to the 2nd Mass with the good news,"she added roaring ahead of him, leaving Hal to try and play catch up.

3 hours later the two advance scouts arrived back at the Amtrak station a little tired, none the less happy over there success both on a professional and personal level. After parking there bikes, they entered the train station to find most of the 2nd Mass was busy having dinner.

"Hey Tector, have you seen the captain?" Asked Hal looking down at the group of berserkers that were enjoying there meal of vegetable soup.

"Not sure. Hey Craz, have you seen the Captain?" He asked calling down his fellow berserker who was busy laughing from a joke that Lyle had told her.

"Nope."

At that Pope let loose a loud belch. "Our fearless leader is currently being checked out by the good doctor young Mason."

Getting ready to leave, Hal noticed that Pope had reached out and grabbed a hold of Maggie's wrist. "Hey, why don't we go back to my tent, for old times sake,"he said while obviously being very drunk.

"I would rather swallow glass then ever go back with you," she said quickly pulling away her wrist from his grip.

Normally Pope would let this go, but in his drunken stupor he didn't care. "There was a time you welcomed my company."

Hal knew better than anyone that Margret could easily handled herself. But despite this, he wasn't about to let anyone, (let alone Pope) talk down to his girlfriend like that. Right before she could say something back to him, he appeared in front of her.

"Back off Pope."

"Oh what's this, letting your little boyfriend speak for you now,"he said trying to get a laugh out of his former berserkers, but when they didn't laugh back he turned his attention back on Hal.

Standing up, John tried to go around Hal but instead he took one step to the side blocking him once more.

"Your trying my patience...boy."

"Come on Pope, I think you had enough,"replied Anthony attempting to pull the drunk man back down to his chair once more, but instead John simply shrugged off his hand.

Whether it was simple bravado or the fact he still remembered the time Pope held a gun to his head, Hal stood his ground.

"You better move or."

"Or what Pope,"added Hal interrupting him,"you will attack me? Anytime you think your man enough to try be my guest asshole!"

Hal didn't need to know John that the right hook was coming as he was easily able to duck the blow before punching him square in the gut driving all the wind out of his lungs. Grabbing him by his belt he tossed him on top of the table sending food and drinks all over the place. Flailing about, Pope attempted to get back up but was restrained by his fellow berserkers as Lyle and Anthony started escorting him out of the mess hall.

Meanwhile Maggie took a hold of Hal's hand and lead them down towards the medical room that Doctor Glass had set up. Once they put some distance from the mess hall and themselves she stopped and turned him around to face her.

"I had that situation under control! I didn't need your help!"

"I know Maggie, it's just...you can't expect me to just stand by and watch either!"

Margret hating being the damsel in distress. She fought hard before and especially after her cancer to not be labeled like that ever again. But when she stared up into his pleading eyes, Maggie couldn't help but let go of her anger towards him.

"I guess I can forgive you...this time. I mean, Pope is an asshole and sometimes he deserves to get his ass kicked, just for good measure,"she said smiling up at him.

Grinning back down at her, he leaned down to kiss her when suddenly Hal's dad opened the door to the medical room.

"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to interrupt,"he said getting ready to close the door once more.

"It's okay Tom. Is Captain Weaver still inside?" She asked with both starting to walk over to the door.

"Yep, Anne's just making sure our good captain is doing well."

Holding open the door for them, the two scouts entered the room to see doctor Glass finishing up with her examination of Weaver.

"I told you, I am fine,"said there gritty but determined leader.

Doctor Glass sighed heavily while holding onto her clipboard. "That maybe the case, but after what happen to you we can't afford to take any chances."

"Point taken,"he said finally turning his attention on them, "I hope you have some good news for me."

Hal turned to look at her as she smiled back at him. "Yes indeed captain. All along the Cooper river we found a lot of nothing with most of the gas stations and stores picked clean. But at the air force we hit the jackpot. We've counted at least 5 heavy duty machines guns we could salvage, not to mention scores of unused bombs. More importantly there fuel warehouse is loaded with diesel, gas and Jet fuel. Not to mention, the tons of canned and MRE rations located inside the kitchen, sir."

Captain Weaver nodded his head in agreement. "Finally some good news. Tom, lets get a few scouts teams on that right away. Use the cover of darkness to help mask our movements and bring as much as we can back here."

"Yes sir,"he said heading out the door with Hal quickly fallowing behind him.

Right when Maggie was about to join, them Weaver held up his hand for her to stop. "Maggie, can I have a word with you?"

Not sure what the tough captain wanted, she turned to stare at him. "I really didn't know what to expect from you when you first joined the 2nd Mass. I think at first I wanted you to earn your strips by showing not just me but everyone that you belonged here. Not only have you proven that to me, you have proven to be a valuable asset to the entire regiment."

It was then the captain held out his hand to her. "Thank you captain."

Making sure that Weaver didn't want anything else, she exited the room. Looking down the hall she couldn't see Hal or Tom anywhere. Going down the hall and back to the mess hall, Maggie saw the brown hair of her boyfriend come running back into the station with his duffel bag in hand.

"What's the hurry love?" She asked noticing he was out of breath.

"I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible."

"I wonder why that is?"

Without warning Hal grabbed her one hand and kissed her passionately right in front of everyone inside the mess hall. A few moments later they pulled apart with her resting her forehead against his. Ignoring the few cat calls and stares the rest of the 2nd Mass was giving them, she gladly took his hand and started leading them towards there room.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

(WARNING LEMON IN CHAPTER)

Chapter 5

The Calm Before the Storm

"Your name's Maggie right?" Asked Hal with a bag over his head as Maggie guided him down the tunnel with her M-16 was firmly pressed against his back.

"You heard wrong,"she fired back in a cold voice hopping he would take the hint and shut up.

Turning left, Hal raised his hands up a little higher. "You could join us?"

To be honest... the thought had crossed her mind long before he ever said anything. She was as much of a prisoner as he was. If there was anyone who deserved to have a bullet between his eyes, it was Pope. It was then she noticed Hal had stopped moving. Reaching up he quickly tore off the bag that had been placed on his head.

"Keep moving,"She said in a stern voice knowing the longer he delayed the worse the consequences would not only for him but also for her.

"I said move, Now!"

It was then Hal turned around to face her. Maggie who was getting tired of his stalling, raised her flash light getting ready strike the teenager...but stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of Hal's face, she was greeted with face of the man she ran away with after her recovery from cancer, Snake. Margret never knew his real name, and back then, she never really cared. The only thing she remembered with great detail was the snake tattoo he had on the side of his face.

"What's a matter M? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked leering down at her.

Most of the times Maggie was too fucked up to even care what he did to her. He was her supplier and she was hooked. He knew it. She knew it. So, it was a lot easier to let him do whatever he wanted with her then to try and fight it. After all, she put herself in that situation. By the time Maggie was arrested and sober enough to stand trial she found out she was pregnant. If Margret thought going to jail was a reality check, giving birth to a baby she would never know was far worst than anything the court system could do to her.

"Come on babe, I've got a fresh batch of heroin,"he said reaching out and grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"No!" She screamed trying to pull away from him but found his grip on her wrist even tighter.

"How dare you talk back to me! I own you bitch!" He said raising his hand and getting ready to strike her.

All the anger, pain, and regret she felt at herself boiled over. With Snake's chest still pressed against her rifle she pulled the trigger. Being shot at point blank range Maggie felt his blood laid on her arms and chest as Snake swayed a bit before dropping to his knees in front of her.

"You don't own me anymore...asshole,"she stated right before she swung her rifle around and hit him in the face with the butt end of her gun.

Breathing hard, Maggie took her eyes of his body to looked down at the blood that was stained on her clothes and hands. She knew the blood would never come completely off, but the bastard deserved to die. Wanting to watch Snake die in front of her eyes, Maggie started walking over to his body. Without warning the scenery changed from the dark dimly little tunnel to the cold, wet dingy barn where she had confessed her love to Hal. Ignoring the dread that was starting to surround her, she finally rounded on Snake's face only to see Hal laying on the ground bleeding out.

Instantaneous her facially expression changed from anger to horror. Dropping her rifle, Maggie knelt beside her dying boyfriend.

"Hal, hang on!" She screamed with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Maggie, why did you shoot me?" He asked looking into her brown eyes as more and more blood began seeping out of his gun shot wound.

"I am so sorry Hal. Come on, you have to stay with me! I need you damn it!"

Hal's breathing starting coming more rapidly with each passing second. Looking down at his face she could see the color starting to drain from his face. Raising his right hand he grabbed a hold of her arm and forced her head down near his mouth.

"Karen was right about you."

Slowly, Margret pulled away with a confused look on her face. "What did you say?"

"Karen was right. You don't' deserve to be happy and you don't deserve me."

"That's not true,"she said shaking her head as even more tears starting coming down her face,"I love you Hal!"

Suddenly, Hal put on the same smug grin that Karen had on the last time she saw her. "Love don't make me laugh. What would the precious little Maggie know about love? All you know is your own selfish and petty desires. Your like a parasite, using up anyone who gets close to you before throwing them away. You have always known that this how you would end up...alone."

Snapping wide awake, Margret sat up breathing hard. Looking around she could see hers and Hal's gear strewn all over the small dinner room table of there train compartment.

"It was only a nightmare,"she said to herself flopping backwards on her pillow.

Reaching up she wiped away the cold sweat that was making her blonde hair stick to the sides of her face. Looking to her right she was surprised to not find Hal laying next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes she finally spotted the back of his head laying near the foot of the bed.

Suddenly the previous day's fight came flooding back to her. During the earlier morning meetings captain Weaver asked there opinion on which option was the best choice for them to enter Charleston. Hal wanted to take the old rail road bridge that need repairing while Maggie wanted to use the sewer entrance to sneak under the city with the uncertain of not knowing where they would come out at.

At first it was just a simple disagreement but hours later while on patrol things started to get even more heated. Right before things could get worse both went there separate ways hoping the time apart would allow for them to cool down. But when they got back together inside there room their fight started up once again. When they both refused to leave, Hal grabbed his pillow off the bed and laid down on the floor. Maggie who was equally pissed told him to fuck off before laying on her side of the bed refusing to get under the covers.

Staring down at the back of his head, Margret regretted the whole fight. It was stupid on both of there parts, as in the end captain Weaver would be the one who decided which route they would take. They both could be so stubborn and combine that with the fact Hal didn't give up, it forced her to confront her feelings rather than bury them inside herself.

"I am sorry Hal,"she said softly closing her eyes only to see the dream image of Hal's bleeding body still haunting her.

Opening them just as quickly as she had closed them, Margret sat up once more in the bed. It was then she realized that Hal had turned around and was staring up at her with his hazel colored eyes. Without even asking her if it was okay, he stood up and climbed into the bed with her pulling her body tight against his. Closing her eyes, Maggie gladly accepted his embrace and hung to him for dear life.

Her nightmare shook her a lot more than she would ever had admitted. "Hey it's okay, I am here Mags,"he said softly trying to sooth her.

It was only then, laying their in his arms, did she realized why. Despite her tough, no nonsense attitude she gave off Maggie was just like everyone else, she was scared of being alone. And more importantly she was terrified that her actions could get those who she did care about killed.

"I am not going anywhere my love. I promise you that."

"But you can't promise that,"she added finally pulling away from his chest, "Hal, you could die today."

Sighing heavily, he reached down and moved some hair out of her face. "Your right...we both could die today, tomorrow or 10 years from now. The future has yet to be written. But I know I want you to be in it."

"But how can you be so sure? How do you know we aren't making a mistake?"

"Because I love you, that's how I know. I am sorry about our fight too. We both under so much stress already sometimes it's going to affect our relationship. Chances are were going to have a many more fights the longer were together. But,will get through it. That's what being together is all about, overcoming advisory when times are tough,"he told her before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Pulling away ever she finally smiled up at him. "Now there's that smile I've been waiting for."

"Oh really?" She asked with a seductive voice before climbing on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

Grinning up at her, Hal put his hands on her hips. "Defiantly."

Hal, who wasn't know for his patience was doing just that, and it was driving her crazy. Looking down at him she could see passion filled facial expression he had as he continued to stare up at her. Having enough of his games she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. Even through her jeans she could feel his hardness pressed firmly against her causing her own excitement to raise.

"I can't keep my hands off you,"she said breathless before Hal pulled her face back and crushed his lips against his.

"Then don't,"he added between kisses.

Responding back to his kisses Maggie put her hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin beneath her hands. Hal, who wasn't about to be out done pulled her black shirt out of her waist and started running his hands up and down her back. After a minute of intense kissing and touching, Margret was getting too hot for her clothes. Pulling away from his lips, she could hear him give her a disappoint groan. Reaching down she grabbed the bottom of her Love/ Hate shirt and tossed it aside.

Catching the hint, Hal sat up so that he could start pulling his unbutton long sleeve T shirt off. Growing frustrated with his slow pace, Maggie decided to speed things up. Grabbing the end of her white tank top, she quickly pulled it off her body leaving her top half completely naked.

"What's a matter Mason, you see something you like?"

All Hal could do was stare up at her breasts while his brown and green button T shirt lay dangling on his forearm.

"Here, let me help you,"she added pulling the T-shirt off the rest of the way,"see now were getting some where."

"God Maggie...your driving me crazy,"he said removing his blue t-shirt and pulling her body against his.

"That's the idea, you idiot,"she said slightly breathless as Hal started placing kisses on her neck.

The moment Hal started kissing her collar she felt her pleasure spike up as he found a sensitive spot she never knew she had before. It was then Margret appreciate the fact that Hal was not as inexperience in bed as she previous thought. Without warning he bent forward taking her right nipple in his mouth, causing Maggie to run her hands through his brown hair. Not wanting for her other breast to feel left out Hal reached out and started kneading her left breast in his hand.

After giving the right breast enough attention Hal made sure to switch to the left making Maggie moan even more. While she was no stranger to sex, she couldn't remember the last time before Hal that it was even willingly. The way he made her feel combined with the sexual desire she had for this young man made everything feel just that more intense.

Somehow, she managed to pull her hands out of his hair and slowly bring them down to his pants. Pulling the button out, she slowly pulled down his zipper letting his straining erection to tent out the front of his boxers. Sneaking a hand inside his boxers, Maggie took hold of his shaft in her hand giving it a few strokes. After a few tugs of his penis Hal finally pulled away from her breasts to look up at her with pure lust on his face.

While she had intended to take charge the whole morning right now, she didn't care anymore for she need him inside her bad."Hal...make love to me."

Scooting back to the side of the bed, Margret unzipped her pants and raised her legs in the air to help herself pull them off even faster. In the same position she quickly removed her blue panties and socks before turning around to see that Hal himself already had removed the rest of his clothes as well.

"Come and get me Mason,"she said with a seductive voice.

Without giving her a second chance to think Hal pounced, practically tackling her near the edge of the bed. Leaning down he captured her mouth with an eager kiss all the while his manhood was probing her core attempting to enter her slick entrance. Right when she was getting frustrated with his teasing, Hal finally slide the whole way inside her.

"Holy shit!" He said moaning at the intense heat and pressure that had surrounded him.

Maggie for her part could feel all of him buried inside her, causing her to squeeze him with waves of pleasure racking her body. Despite the fact they had sex every night for the last week (with the exception of last night) it still felt like their first time all over again.

"Hal...move,"she said urging her boyfriend to start moving inside her.

Focusing, Hal slowly pulled himself back to the point where only the head of his shaft was still inside her before thrusting back all the way in. Sighing pleasure, Maggie wrapped her arms around his back as Hal repeated this motion once more. Slowly, Hal began to up the tempo of his thrusts causing her to start moaning from every thrust. Only after a few minutes of thrusting she felt a small organism fast approaching as Hal kept hitting her most sensitive spot.

"Hal!" She screamed when without warning the mini organism hit her causing her grip his back even tighter.

Breathing hard she finally opened her eyes to see Hal staring back down at her. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was cuming before it was too late."

Hal actually chuckled down at her. "Trust me my love, I enjoyed every little bit of it,"he added by giving her a quick thrust that reached the deepest part of her core.

Moaning out load, Maggie would have loved for nothing but let Hal give her everything he had, but she still wanted to take charge this morning. Taking her hands off his back, Margret some how found the strength to push him slightly off her chest. Giving her a confused look, she managed to push him backwards onto his back with his manhood still firmly set inside her.

"Just relax my love, I've got this one."

Still slightly feeling the affects of her small organism Maggie lifted herself up before slamming back down onto him. The feeling was incredible for the both them as she could feel every little bit of his cock reaching her womb. Letting her lust take over her, Margret started eagerly bouncing herself off his cock with her pace growing faster and faster with each plunge.

Reaching up Hal took hold of her firm B cup breasts and began kneading them roughly."Oh my God!" She screamed lifting herself off his cock where only his head was still inside her folds before plunging back down on him. With such a wild and fast place movements Maggie felt an even larger organism getting closer and closer with every thrust.

"Maggie I am about to go!" He shouted with his penis suddenly swelling inside her.

"Me too!"

Taking her hands off her chest, Hal placed them on her hips and began thrusting wildly up into her. Knowing that she could drive this innocent man into such a wild sexual frenzy, Maggie felt her pleasure increase dramatically. It was then she felt her damn breaking as she was hit with her second organism of the morning. Her pussy clamped down hard onto his manhood holding him in place so even if she wanted him to pull out it would have been in possible.

"Margret! "He shouted thrusting up into her three more times before burying himself as far as he could go inside her.

Leaning back she was still reeling from her own organism when the first spurt from his cock hit the back of her womb. This was quickly fallowed by a slightly smaller second, third, and fourth pulse as her body clamping hard onto him milking him dry.

Finally, Maggie collapsed forward on to his chest, completely out of breath. "Wow! Your fucking amazing!

"Indeed Hal, your not bad yourself,"she added causing both of them to chuckle a little.

"Hal, Maggie, I hope you two aren't still fighting,"said Tom Mason opening the door to find Maggie on top of Hal.

"Dad! Don't you ever knock!" He shouted causing Margret to climb off him and dive under the covers to hid her naked body from her boyfriends father.

"Tom I heard shouting,"said the worried voice of doctor Glass who fallowed him inside but stopped dead in her tracks at the set of the young couple.

"Okay...lets go darling,"said Anne pulling the elder Mason's away from the pair and closed the door behind themselves.

Making sure that neither of them were coming back, Maggie finally turned to her boyfriend. "Well that could have ended better."

"Tell me about it,"he replied reaching up and wiping some sweat of his forehead,"what time is it anyways?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Maggie rolled off the bed with cover still wrapped around her body. Looking inside Hal's right side coat pocket she found his old pocket watch.

"8:45, shit! We need to hurry if we want to make 9am meetings."

Smiling, he stood up and walked over to her. "True, but it was worth the risk."

Grinning back up at him, Hal leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I Love you."

"Love you too."

6 hours later Hal had just finished coming back from patrol with his younger brother Matt (despite their father's misgivings). Once Hal safely parked his bike and let him off the back seat, Matt exploded with excitement.

"Hal that was so cool. I can't believe I was out there patrolling with you. I mean I believe it, caused I just did it, but still it was...awesome to finally be able to do something more than guard this, guard that."

Smiling down at his younger brother, Hal led them inside the Amtrak station. "Just remember what I showed you and soon you will get to go on some more."

Immediately his eyes lite up like a Christmas tree. "Really big brother. Thank you so much! What do I do now?"

Tilting his head slightly he ran a hand through his hair. "Well first things first, I know dad will want to know your alright. After that I suggest you head down to the range. I believe Maggie will be starting her second lesson of the day in about 5 minutes. Oh make sure to tell our father I will be in the armory for while. Something tells me he might want to talk to me."

"Okay, and thanks again Hal!" He said racing down the hall before turning right to head up the small flight of stairs.

Watching his little brother disappear behind the double doors, the scout couldn't help but smile to himself. It was hard on Matt being forced to stay behind when everyone else in his family was out risking there lives for the second Mass. While he hoped that Matt wouldn't ever have to do any fighting, it was still best that he know how to defend himself just encase. For the aliens would still try to kill him or worse, harness him like so many other kids.

Moving around a woman and her children, Hal entered their armory which at the moment need a complete over haul with all the latest weapons, ammo and explosives that had recovered from highway and air force base.

"What's up Hal?" Asked Tector who along with Dai were busy trying to get an accurate account of everything they had.

"Not much,"he added taking off his rifle and placing it next to Tector's M-14 rifle,"dad asked me to led you guys a hand."

"Good we could use some help. If you want can you sort through the hand guns, Me and Tector have our hands full with these rifles, and shotguns,"stated Dai picking up a jammed 12 gauge shotgun.

Making his way over to the large counter he spotted a dozen or so different types of handguns, parts, and ammo all hastily stacked on top of each other. Above him were several rolls of cabinets that he could use to store the ammo while the cabinet beneath the sink would make a good place to store actual gun parts.

Picking up 38 special, Hal spun the cylinder around making sure that it still worked before placing into a box labeled revolvers. Grabbing a .357 magnum Hal gave the well worn weapon a close examination. Aiming it at the nearby wall he pulled the trigger which made a clicking noise since it wasn't loaded.

"Hey Hal, I just wanted to apologize,"said Tector turning to face him with M-24 sniper rifle in hands,"Pope can be a real ass when he's drunk."

"Hell he doesn't need to be drunk for that,"added Dai with a grin on his face.

"You speak the truth Dai. But it's cool Tector, I mean shit happens. I really don't expect anything less from him. But as my dad often reminds me we are going need that kind of crazy if we want to win this war."

Nodding his head in agreement Tector looked down at Hal's gun belt. "Since when have you started carrying two Smith and Wesson 9mm pistols?"

Hal Looked down at each pistol that was on each of his hip before responding. "I think about two ½ weeks ago. Why do you ask?"

Tector exchanged a look with Dai before both of them laughed. "Nothing, just making an observation that's all. No need to get defensive."

"Yeah relax brother."

It was then he understood what they were getting at. That was the same amount of time that he and Maggie had finally gotten together. Picking up the Glock pistol Hal couldn't help but chuckled softly to himself. As much as people say that Hal had a positive influence on her, she had defiantly affected his life more than most people will ever now. Maybe that was why they worked so well together, each of them bringing different skills to the table. Combine that with the fact they trust each other completely, it made them that just more of an affected team.

"Hey what's up Tom?" Asked Dai noticing Hal's dad standing in the doorway.

"Just got back from drilling the civilians in our new escape plan."

"How did that go?" Asked Tector making sure that the M-16 assault rifle could now properly feed the next round into the chamber.

Tom ran a hand through his beard. "Not bad. We managed to shave almost 8 minutes off our last time."

"Well that's good,"added Hal giving his father his attention as well.

"I guess so. But considering we salvaged two military hummers and 1940's military jeep from that air force base you and Maggie found, I was hoping for something a little better."

Dai turned to look at Hal who grinned back at him. "It's funny Tom. Your sorta starting to sound like the captain Weaver."

All Hal's dad could do was shake his head with an amused look on his face. "Thanks Dai. Hey can I borrow my son for a little bit?"

"Yeah sure no problem Boss. I've need to use the bathroom anyways,"said Tector grabbing his M-14 and tossed Dai's his M-4 to him so that they both could leave the the two Mason's alone.

Closing the door, Tom walked over to join his son at the table. Picking up colt .45 Tom gave the trigger a few squeezes before setting down the weapon it's proper box. Tom wanted to say something but stopped as he couldn't find the right words. It's not every day you run into your almost 18 year old son having sex, Hal thought as the awkwardness of the moment was starting to get to him.

"Look Dad, there's no way to get around this...that's not something I wanted you to see."

"Tell me about it."

"Next time, I will remember to lock the door, I promise."

Laughing,Tom put his arm around his son. "Sounds fair son. I guess I forget sometimes how much you have grown up. You know, ever since your mother died I haven't' really been much of a good father to you."

"That's not true dad,"he said looking up at him.

Tom shook his head. "No it's true. I had to give most of attention on Ben and keeping Matt safe, which hasn't leave a lot room for you. You had to become a man at 16 and not once did you complain about it. Hal...you've become a better man than I will ever be. It's all a father can ever ask for from his son."

Choking up a bit, Hal cleared his throat. "Thanks dad. I have learned a lot from you, so don't' sell yourself too short."

Looking up at his dad he could feel a few tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. "So, you and doctor Glass good?"

"Yeah,"he said reaching to wipe the tears forming in his own eyes,"really good to be honest. I never imagine I would ever find any one after your mother. But here I am, and it feels right."

Grabbing a clip of .45 ammo Hal nodded his head in agreement. "You know after I lost Karen I felt like a part of me died. I was so focused on hurting those aliens for what they did, to be honest I am surprised I didn't get killed because of recklessness. But then came...Maggie. It's hard to explain dad, I just know she's right person for me."

Smiling down at him, Tom put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand completely son, you don't say anymore. You know normally a father might have a problem with his still 17 year old son dating a 22 year old woman. But I think with everything that's happen, I might let that slide."

Laughing he turned to hug his father. "Thanks dad for being there when I need you."

"Any time my son. I just wish Ben could be here."

"Me too. But something tells me will see him again. No matter what those aliens did to him, he's still a Mason. And we Mason's never give up."

"Indeed we are a stubborn bunch,"he added finally pulling apart from him.

"Well I better had back," he said hearing the voices of Dai and Tector outside the armory door,"see you later Hal."

"You too dad."

A few hours later Maggie was busy finishing cleaning up all the spent shell casing from this afternoons target practice when she stopped to look at the last target two targets. A pair of two metal trash cans lids that had targets painted on them hung up on the side of a broken car.

Pulling out her two model 1911 pistols she aimed each of them at there separate targets. "Up for a little competition Walker?"

Lowering her pistols she spotted the grinning face of her boyfriend who pulled out his two Smith and Wesson 9mm pistols out.

"Please, the only competition here is whether or not you can actually hit the target."

Stopping right in front of her, Hal raised the pistol in his left hand to the left target and fired while staring directly into her eyes. Not one to be out done Maggie slowly raised her own pistol and fired, making sure to keep looking into his brown ones. Turning at the same time, Maggie saw she had managed to the third outer ring, while Hal had hit two rings farther away from her.

"My turn,"she added raising both of her pistols and fired at the same time.

Both of her shots hit the bull eyes on both targets. "Your move darling."

Rolling his eyes at her, Hal raised his two weapons and fired. Sure enough he hit the bull eyes on both targets as well albeit his bullet marks was slightly higher than hers. Turning his head to look at her, he couldn't suppress the satisfaction that was written all over his face.

"Don't get too cocky Mason. Remember, I am still beating you."

"For now my love, for now."

They both knew that she was a better shot than him. But in a short period of time Hal had improved greatly from the fist time she had seen him shooting. While she could take some credit for that, deep down it was his own hard work and determination which led to his better results.

"By all means ma'am,"he added giving her a small bow.

Stepping forward Maggie crossed her arms and fired once before uncrossing them and firing again as she repeated this action three more times before stopping. Looking down at the targets she could see all four shots were all clustered around second and third rings. Stepping back she let Hal try his best at copying her as he fired his four shots doing the same motion. To her amazement Hal managed to match her almost perfectly with his cluster of shots around the second and third rings as well.

"Time to end this."

Backing up she dove forward and fired once more before rolling to a stop. Looking up Maggie could see both shots hit the inner most ring as she stood up and holstering her pistols.

"Beat that,"she added with a cocky smile on her face.

Stepping back Hal ran forward and fired two shots just like she did before coming out of his roll. Standing on one knee he could see that his two shots were on the second inner most ring giving Maggie the win. Putting away his pistols, he spotted her grinning back at him.

"Well I must admit you did a lot better than I thought. But in the end, I was simply better."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you and me both know you got a little scared,"he replied walking directly in front of her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Your dreaming sweetheart,"she said pulling him down and kissing him.

Pulling away from his lips, she could see Hal was still grinning down at him. "I know that look, your up to something."

"I can't put anything by you can I?" He asked reaching inside his front pants pocket pulling out a old silver necklace that had a heart shaped pendant on the end.

Maggie who never wore much jewelry even before the war could appreciate the thought. "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother almost 70 years ago. Then my father gave this to my mom about 22 years ago, and now it's my turn to give this to the woman I love,"he added going behind her and putting the necklace around her neck.

"Hal, I cant accept something like this,"she said looking down at the old silver necklace with a apprehensive look on her face.

Sighing heavily he gave her a frustrated look. "Yes you can Margret. It's my decision and I stand by it. You deserve this and I want to give to you...end of story."

Running the silver heart pendant in her hands she looked back up at him. "Okay Hal you win. It's a wonderful gift, thank you."

Folding his arms across his chest he had a smug look on his face. "That's more like it. Now no matter what you say, you will always know that you are never truly alone anymore."

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	6. One Giant Leap for Mankind

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 6

One Giant Leap for Mankind

Looking down at one of her model 1911AI Maggie spotted what was causing her trigger to stick. A small piece of metal no bigger than ant had somehow lodged it's self along the trigger and was making the trigger stick slightly whenever she released her grip on it.

"Figures,"she said removing the piece of metal with a pair of tweezers.

Leaning around the table Margret tossed the debris into a small waste basket that was off to her right. Lifting up her head she felt her headache start pounding again as she reached up and put her hand over her right eye. When she had cancer, headaches were among the many sides affects of her chemotherapy treatments, so she tried to not let them bother her. But that didn't stop her from being annoyed every time she had one, not to mention it always reminded her of that time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing Maggie to jump a little. "It's open,"she said turning around to see Lourdes carrying a cup of hot tea and she hoped some kind of pills for her headache.

"Sorry, but all we had was lemon flavored,"she replied setting down the cup of hot tea in front of her,"but I did manage to find you some Tylenol P.M."

Holding out her hand, the young assistant to doctor glass dropped the two pills into her hand. "Thanks."

"Not a problem Maggie. Are you sure you don't want Anne to give you a check up?"

Popping the pills into her mouth she reached down and took a sip of the tea. "See, I am already feeling better."

Sighing with frustration, Lourdes turned to walk away from him. "Hey...I just wanted to say I am sorry about Jamil."

Margret knew that she must have been the 50th person to say that to her, but for some reason she still felt like she need to say it. More importantly, she hoped it didn't sound fake, for it was only recently did she know what it was like to love another person. She could only imagine the pain it would cause her if she lost Hal.

Lourdes nodded at her as her eyes started to water up. "I appreciate your concern, but I am okay. Unfortunately with this war we all have come a little to costume to losing people we care about. We owe it them to keep going...don't we?"

"Your right about that."

Giving her a warm smile, the medical assistant turned to leave. "Oh, Hal wanted me to tell you he should be back soon."

Raising her hand Maggie gave her a brief wave before Lourdes closed the door behind herself. Returning her attention on putting her weapon back together, she let her mind drift once more.

All told they had spent nearly an entire month on the outskirts of Charleston, probing and salvaging anything they could use from the surrounding area. After what happen at the high school almost a year ago, the 2nd Mass rarely stayed in one spot more than a few weeks. So after weeks of planning Captain Weaver finally decided it was time they enter the city, with Hal and Maggie taking point as advance scouts. The whole week they had spent going over at least half a dozen potential escape routes, fighter positions, and layouts of the city that she felt like she could easily navigate the streets with her eyes closed.

Putting the last screw in place, Maggie picked up her pistol. Giving the trigger a few squeezes she suddenly spotted Hal carrying a small box with an extra weapon slung over his other shoulder.

"You know, most guys might freak out when they walk in and find there girlfriend pointing a gun at them,"he said with a grin on his face before setting down the box in front of her and pulling off the M72 LAW rocket launcher setting it against the wall.

"Yeah, well most girls would freak out if their boyfriend brought them home grenades, C4 and a rocket launcher,"she added supporting her own grin across her face.

Laughing, he took off his AK 101 setting next to the M72 before walking over and giving her a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked taking off his gun belt and setting on the back of a nearby plastic chair.

"A little better,"she added leaning back in her chair feeling the affects of the sleep aid that was in the Tylenol P.M,"and don't worry...Lourdes past along your message."

Taking the seat that was in front of her, Hal put her outstretched legs in his lap."Wait, are you telling the tough and fearless Margret Walker was actually worried about me?"

Opening her eyes she wanted to say something, but stopped when she felt him start rubbing her right calf through her blue jeans. Hal kept up with his rubbing for a couple minutes before his hands slide up her jeans and started rubbing her calf directly on the skin.

"You do know I am not in the mood tonight,"she said feeling herself becoming more and more drowsy with each passing moment.

"I know,"he said switching to her other leg.

Finally she forced herself to open her eyes again. Hal, who was leaning back in his own chair had a smirk on his face all the while he continued to keep rubbing her legs. Looking up into his brown eyes she could see nothing but love staring back at her. If there was any doubt on whether she made the right choice by finally letting Hal in, those doubts were firmly squashed.

"Come on Mason, lets go to bed."

Smiling back at her, Hal gently let go of her legs. Standing up he took off his jacket, long sleeve button T shirt, and boots placing them on top of their joint footlocker. Climbing into the bed, she waited for her boyfriend to turn off the lantern and join her under the covers.

"Hal?" She asked as he laid down next to her wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too Maggie."

Checking his book bag one more time, Hal made sure he had all the supplies he would need when he and Maggie would cross the rebuilt sections of the railroad bridge and finally enter Charleston. After spotting the C4, detonator, camera, and binoculars he zipped up his bag and set the bag on his bike when two photos fell out of his front jacket's pocket.

"Damn it,"he said dropping to his knees searching around on the wooden bridge trying to find them in the darkness.

It was then a beam of light appeared showing Hal the two pictures were only three feet away from him. Looking up, he spotted the worried face of his father staring back at him as he picked up them back up.

"What's you got there?" Tom asked trying his best to act normal.

"Just two photos I like to keep on me at all times."

One photo was all of them after one of Hal's Lacrosse games. In it, Hal was still wearing his dirty uniform with his Dad wrapping an arm around his shoulder with a big grin on his face. His mom had her hands on top of Matt's shoulders while Ben was in the middle with a book in his right hand. The second photo had Hal resting his forehead against Maggie's while they stared into each others eyes.

"When did you get this taken?" Asked his father looking down at the one with him and Maggie.

Smiling, Hal shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't. Someone,"he added looking at his father,"must have been spying on us."

Tom held up his hands trying to play innocent. "Hey don't look at me. This is the first time I am seeing this?"

Shaking his head, Hal put away the photos inside his jacket inside pocket. "Anyways, I better get going dad. We've got a lot a ground to cover if we want to gather any Intel."

Turning away from him, Hal started to make his way over to his bike when his dad stopped him. "Hang on son."

Turning around he suddenly found his father embracing him. "You be careful out there, you here me."

"I promise dad."

"You ready?"Asked Maggie once he had hopped onto his back and started up the engine.

"Whenever you are my love."

Giving Tom and the Berserkers one last look, the two advance scouts drove forward crossing the railroad bridge an entered Charleston. Like most cities they ever entered they found Charleston in ruins. Artillery strikes, neutron bombs, and small arms fire left most of the buildings, roads, and vehicles either completely destroyed or destroyed beyond repair. Heading down Spring street they drove around the series of large debris piles before coming to a congested part of the road that had burnt and disable cars blocking them from continuing another further.

"Well looks like we need to make our first detour,"said Hal pulling out his map and checking for the best street they could take.

Looking down at the map, Maggie pointed to the medical universe building. "We could fallow this avenue near the university before hooking up on Calhoun Street."

"Yeah, we could take that street passing by the local college, library and eventually reach the harbor."

Putting away the map they spun around and drove back until they reached Ashley avenue. Going down the avenue they were forced to drive through several yards and even through a destroyed car dealership to finally reach the medical university. Like most of everything inside the city, the university was nothing but a ruined mess. Not to mention it must have been picked clean by all the people who once called this city home. Turning right onto Calhoun Street they made there way father into the downtown section of the city.

Driving down this street for a while, they stopped when when they reached to top of the hill, just in time to see the sun raise. Rubbing his finger tip less gloved hands together he tried to get some feeling back into them as they had gone numb from the chilly morning air. Maggie who was wearing her heavy black jacket, reached behind her and put up her hood.

"It's a little colder than I thought,"he said still trying get some feeling back into his hands,"I guess that's because were close to harbor."

Sure enough they both could see the Atlantic Ocean from there vantage point along with the tattered American flag still flying high over Fort Sumter.

"What's so funny?" She asked noticing his grin.

"It's just...I can only imagine what my father would have said when he noticed that old fort."

"Well, considering it's where the first battle of the American Civil War took place in 1861, I would think he would have a lot to say."

Giving her a curious look, Hal waited until she turned to face him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I never knew you liked history."

Rolling her eyes she turned away from him. "I may be a high school drop out, but I never said I was stupid."

"I am sorry Maggie, I didn't mean to insult your intelligence."

"Relax Hal,"she added with a grin on her face,"I was only messing with you. Jeez, tell me your aren't going to take things so seriously now that were dating."

"I don't know...seeing how I still haven't open a single door for you today."

Immediately Maggie started laughing which in turn made him laugh. He loved it when she laughed like that and up until recently that was a rare feat. He liked to think it had something to do with him, but if not he was more than content with that. It was then near the library Hal thought he spotted something moving behind a series of trees.

"You see that?" He asked trying to focus once again behind the trees and inside the park.

Maggie shook her head. "No, but we should still check it out, none the less."

"Agreed."

While there primary objective was reconnaissance, if they could find a target of opportunity captain Weaver gave them the go to take it out. With at least 6 scout teams made of 5 members each ready charge at a moment's notice, it was up to them to signal the 2nd Mass by firing a flare into the air so they could find them. Driving slowly down the hill they crept along making sure to stick on side walks so if they need they could easily find cover. Finally clearing the tree line, Hal and Maggie parked there bikes behind the building of a ruined grocery store.

Pulling out the binoculars from his bag, Hal slowly leaned around the corner of the store. Sure enough the movement he spotted was a Mech walking around the perimeter of the park along with 2 skitters. Scanning farther along the park he spotted at least 4 more Mechs and 12 more skitters patrolling around a large airship command center that at the moment had 4 ships still docked with it.

"We've got lots of Mechs and skitters guarding a beamer station inside that park,"he said leaning back and handing his girlfriend the binoculars so that she could look for herself.

"I would bet they have a few patrols out right now as well,"she added handing back him the binoculars,"it looks like they were assigned to hold the city."

"Yeah. This force isn't big enough to wipe out all those people we saw on the highway. This is probably a small garrison left behind to guard a conquered area just encase someone wants to investigate...like the 2nd Mass."

Looking down at her, she gave him a small nod telling him she understood what they need to do. If they went back now and told what they found, the air ships might fallow them back. Not to mention with all them hooked up to the command center they made a target they couldn't afford to pass up. The trick was taking out the large antenna while not being completely overwhelmed by the Mech's and skitters afterwords.

"So...how do we do this with out getting killed in the same process?"

"Well first things first, we need to get closer or we risk missing the antenna with our rocket as we only get one shot. We could then draw the aliens into a trap and blast them away with our C4,"he replied opening his bag and taking out the detonators he would need to trigger the plastic explosives.

Maggie gave him a worried look. "I guess, but that doesn't stop the skitter columns from running over our position."

Running a hand through his short brown hair Hal had to agree with her. Even with all these traps they still run the risk of being killed by the skitters sheer numbers before any of the scout teams could even reach them.

"There that old garage still looks intact and is directly in front of the command center, making it a good place to use for cover."

"Sounds like a start,"she said kicking off the kick stand on her bike,"and from there we can get a better view of the entire park."

Silently they pushed their bikes along the back alleyways and yards to avoid making any noise and just encase they need to make a quick get away. Being extra cautious it took them about 15 minutes to reach the back of the garage's parking lot. Parking there bikes behind two over turned vehicles, the two advance scouts slowly approached the garage from behind. Pressing up against the wall with there weapons at the ready, Hal and Maggie edged closer to the back door.

"Damn...it's lock,"he whispered to her with a frustrated look on her face.

Pushing him aside, Maggie reached inside her jacket's front pocket pulling out homemade lock pick tools. Barely a minute later, she managed to easily trip lock before standing back up with a smile on her face.

"I must say, I am impressed."

"If your lucky...I might show you a thing or two."

Grabbing the handle, Hal opened the door just wide enough for both of them to enter the garage. The inside of the garage was mostly intact with jacks, lifts, and other equipment mostly in it's original place. Two metal shutters that ran parallel with the back shutters were mostly intact with the large glass panel that once said Jack and Mike's garage lay shattered on the floor in front of the stores lobby.

"This can work,"replied Hal looking around at the garage's interior,"we just need to reinforce that broken window."

Looking out the window, Maggie suddenly pulled Hal down. "Skitter approaching,"she said as they both pressed themselves against the bottom of the wall that was only 2 feet high from the window frame.

Remaining still, they could hear the sound of broken glass being stepped on as the alien approached with his six legs. Looking inside the garage, they could hear the skitter make a sharp noise before walking away from them. Letting the skitters footsteps finally die down, they both breathed a huge sigh of relief. Crawling away from the window them moved far enough that they were out of sight before standing back up again.

"That was close."

"Too close."

"We should set up some C4 in front of the garage,"she said looking around and spotting a few air canisters," these canisters should help increase the blast radius."

Hal nodded while lowering his rifle. "Sounds good, now lets see if this building has roof top access. It will be a lot easier for you to hit the antenna from that height."

Heading towards the back door, they both stopped dead in there tracks when they heard that same skitter moving down the small alleyway that between the garage and building next door. Judging by it's foot steps it was about halfway down the alleyway by now.

"No,"whispered Maggie spotting his combat knife in his right hand.

"I've already killed one skitter like this before. I can do it again."

"It's too dangerous Hal. Lets just let it pass us by."

Hal shook his head. "I can't do that. We can't risk that skitter signaling his friends."

Right when she was about to argue with him once more, Hal stepped forward and kissed her quickly before stepping outside the garage. He didn't need to look behind him to know that she was pissed. But having watched Ben do this more once he felt like his chances were better than last time he killed a skitter silently. Granted, his brother was super strong thanks to the affects of the harness, but he still felt like he had a better chance now then he did back then.

Edging closer and closer to the alleyway Hal could hear the skitter getting closer and closer to him. Gripping his knife in his right hand, he tried his best to remain calm despite the fact that his heart was racing like a rocket. As soon as he saw the skitter's ugly head appear around the bend, Hal jumped and wrapped his left arm around the creatures throat.

Immediately the alien attempted to throw him up by using it's strength to whip him around. Hanging on with everything he had, the advance scout just barely managed to keep his grip. Opening it's mouth to scream Hal made his move. Jamming the knife deep inside it's mouth he stabbed it with everything he had hopping that it was enough to kill the skitter. In a daze the skitter stumbled backwards slamming him against the wall knocking all the air out of his lungs. Somehow, he still held his blade inside the alien's mouth as he used what force he had left pushing the blade even farther inside. Instantly the creature went limp and crumbled with Hal laying on top of it's dead body. Pulling out his blade, he felt like he might have bruised a few ribs but was not seriously hurt.

Holding on his ribs, Hal looked up just in time to see Maggie slap him across the face. "Don't you ever do something like that again Hal Mason. That was incredible stupid and reckless You could have gotten yourself killed."

Turning away from, he could still feel the sting of her hand on his cheek. Looking up, he watched her climbing the roof top access ladder before she turned around to face with an angry look.

"Now go ahead and start setting the C4. I will cover you from here, got it."

"Yes ma'am."

Leaning slightly over the roof, Margret could see the everything that was inside the park. From this height she judged the antenna to be about 500 feet away, pushing her M72 LAW close to it's affective range. Watching Hal install some C4 on the guard rail that was separated the road from the park, she couldn't help but still be upset at him.

Life was fleeting enough, especially in an alien invaded world. Then to have him go and do something so stupid as taking on a skitter by himself, made her want to punch him in the face to knock some sense back into him. While Maggie couldn't argue with the results, it was still foolish of him. She couldn't lose him, not now. He was the only good thing to happen to her since she was 16.

Shaking her head, she pushed away these feelings at the moment. If they made it out alive they would have plenty of time to talk about it. It had only been 10 minutes since Hal killed the patrolling skitter, and had finished setting up the C4 in the front of the store. Unfortunately he had to extra cautious with a few Mechs and skitters getting dangerously close to the guard rail.

Finally, Hal crawled back from under the bus that was parked slightly off to the right and gave her a thumbs up. The second charge was set leaving Hal to set the third C4 charge a little farther down the road between 2 over turned cars which choked the rest of the road. Suddenly a loud noise drew her attention as she aimed the rocket launcher once more at the command center. The drone air ships all came to life, powering up there engines and getting ready to take off.

They were out of time. Standing up she carefully aimed the rocket at her target. Knowing that her boyfriend could see her, she waited for him to fire the flare up into the sky. Seeing the red flare zoom by her sights she maintain her focus on the antenna until hearing the flare exploded over head unleashing a bright display across the morning sky. Pausing only for a second, Maggie squeezed the trigger and fired the rocket.

The rocket raced forward arching perfectly at the antenna before striking it at the base. The explosion rattled the command station with the antenna breaking off at the base. Since the airships were all still attached to the command center the sudden loss of the antenna shorted out all four of them, causing each of them to explode one second after each other. The four blasts was too much for the structure as it groaned, toppling over killing 2 skitters and 1 Mech that had been to close to the command center when it fell over.

Dropping aside the spent rocket launcher, Maggie ready her M4. Looking around she could see the explosion sent debris in all directions with Hal just now getting back on his feet. A group of 6 skitters and 1 Mech immediately turned towards them.

"Here they come!" She shouted firing down at the oncoming aliens.

Racing forward, Hal leaned over the rail and began firing down with his AK-101. With the combined fire of there .556 rounds they managed to hit several skitters and kill one during there rush. Grabbing a grenade off his belt, she watched him pulled the pin and tossed it over the railing. Looking to right, Maggie spotted the Mech's blue laser target him.

"Hal move now!" She shouted making him ran as fast as he could before diving behind a car just in time to avoid the gun fire that fallowed him the whole way.

It was then she noticed a wounded Skitter coming on Hal's right flank. Reloading her carbine, Maggie took careful aim at hitting it's many legs first. The alien stumbled falling flat on it's face, as she fired another burst into the back of it's head, killing the skitter.

Looking to her left, Margret now saw that the Mech had turned it's attention on her. Aiming it's rocket arm in her direction, Maggie dove to her right with the blue rocket blast nearly missing her by a few feet. Turning her head, she managed to see the blue blast impact a nearby building about hundred feet away from the garage.

Standing back up, she spotted Hal firing randomly at the incoming skitters trying desperately to stop them from overrunning there position. Moving farther back once again, behind a ruin bus he pulled out the detonator. But instead of setting off the C4 he waited for another 2 skitters to climb over the railing, all the while a Mech was moving closer to him easily tossing aside a ruined car that was in it's way.

Setting off the explosive at the right time, it blew apart the three skitters and took out the Mech at the same time. Firing randomly, she provide cover for her boyfriend to retreat back to the garage's front entrance. Grabbing a grenade she tossed it forward hitting a skitter right in the chest. Looking up at her, the alien yelled charging forward before the explosion went off killing it and injuring another skitter that was too close to it's friend.

"Maggie watch out!" Hal yelled trying to getting her attention at the fact another Mech had targeted her with it's lasers.

Maggie had no time to react before a barrage of bullets started firing all around as she felt one bullet rip threw her left shoulder sending her to the ground. Laying on her back, the advance scout could feel the intense pain coming from her shoulder. Greeting her teeth, Margret turned over and spotted her M4 laying a few feet in front of her. Crawling on her stomach she could hear Hal firing back at the Mech with his assault rifle, giving her time to regroup and get to safety.

Grabbed her weapon she moved towards the opposite end of the garage and took aim with her rifle at the Mech once more firing another 6 rounds before running out of ammo. Reaching behind she tried to pull another .556 clip but noticed it lay on the opposite end of the garage near a small pool of her own blood.

"Hal, lets get the hell out of here!" She shouted down to him, switching to her duel M1911's only to see another damaged Mech advancing on from behind on her boyfriend.

Unfortunately for Hal he was trapped by Mech fire from both sides, and had skitters in front of him daring him to move out. Firing at the skitters Maggie hoped to draw there attention to her and give him a chance to escape, but instead both Mech's raised there arms and fired two blue rockets at him.

"No!" She screamed watching the rockets explode near her boyfriend before she was knocked off her feet from there impact.

Lifting herself up, Margret looked down through the smoke desperately trying to find Hal. Right when she started to fear the worse, she heard a dirt bike's engine start up.

"Here, special delivery from humanity!" Hal yelled planting the spare C4 on his bike and sent the motorcycle forward at the charging groups of skitters.

Standing back up, Hal pressed the detonator exploding the dirt bike right before it rammed right into a skitter. The explosion ripped apart 2 aliens and badly wounded another skitter as he turned and started limping his way down the alley way. Firing a few shots randomly behind her, she reached the ladder. Putting away her guns she slide down the ladder spotting an injured Hal firing with his own two pistols back at them as well.

To be blunt, he looked like hell. There was blood pouring down the right side of his face and neck from a deep gash along the side of his temple. She could see several burns across his chest and back, but what really drew her attention was the pieces of shrapnel that was lodge in his right thigh, right forearm and right bicep which all were bleeding just as bad as his head wound.

"Let's go!" She yelled helping him limp over to her dirt bike.

Reaching the bike, they could hear one of the Mech's smash through the garage's front wall. With Hal holding tightly onto her bike they raced away to a safe distance before he hit the button and triggered the C4 that they put in front of the store. Using this last explosion to cover their escaped, she hopped it could buy them enough time to safely reach the rest of the 2nd Mass.

Not looking back, Maggie raced back down Calhoun street until she spotted the headlights of a military hummer staring back at her. Pulling off to the side of the road, she pointed to Dai to continue down the road. Nodding back at her, he yelled at the driver to go once more while he went back to manning the large heavy machine that was mounted on the back.

"Were safe,"she said breathing a sigh of relief, but grew concerned when Hal didn't answer her.

Turning her head around, Maggie spotted him unconscious with his head laying against her neck."Hang on Hal! I won't let you die, you here me!"

Up the road she could see Tom and his Berserkers getting ready to pull over, but Maggie knew she had to get him back to Doctor Glass as soon as possible. Ignoring them completely,she made sure that his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist before speeding off, hoping it wasn't too late.

Groaning, Hal slowly opened his eyes to see that he was inside Doctor Glass's Medical office back at the Amtrak station. Looking to his right he could see Dai with his shirt off while Anne was treating a few burns he had on his back. Laying his head back down on the pillow he felt Maggie's hand near his. Looking down he could see that she had fallen asleep with her head on the side of his bed.

Staring down at her, he gently moved some of her blonde hair out of her face so that he could see her better. Shifting slightly in her sleep, she laid her head on his lap making his smile. Not wanting to wake her right away, he let her lay on his lap for another few minutes before he gently shook her.

"Hey sleepyhead."

Raising her head slowly she turned to look at him. "About damn time Mason."

Chuckling he reached out and took her hand in his. "I told you before, I am not going anywhere."

Nodding her head at him, she looked down at the floor before looking back up at him with tears in her eyes. "It was close though. Hal...you almost didn't make it. You lost so much blood and then...you stopped breathing. Doctor Glass had to perform CPR on you in order to save you life."

Gripping her hand even harder, he reached up with his other hand and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I am sorry Maggie. I remember the pain I felt when you nearly died after we discovered that hospital."

"So, Mr. Mason how are you feeling?" Asked Doctor Glass interrupting their conversation.

"I feel like a train ran me over."

"I would imagine,"she said placing her stethoscope on his chest and listening to his heartbeat,"you gave us quite the scare Hal."

Sighing, he nodded his head. "I know and thanks for saving my life."

Anne shook her head. "Don't thank me Hal, I was just doing my job. You should thank your little brother Matt. Since you both share the same blood type, it was his blood we pumped into your system that saved your life."

Smiling Hal ran a hand through his brown hair. "I guess I didn't realize how bad of condition I was in."

"It was bad. But once we finally got you stable, we easily removed the pieces of shrapnel from your body and stitched up your head laceration. So I'm guessing your wondering when you can get back out there aren't you?" She asked while folding her arms across her chest.

"Something like that,"he added with a smile causing Maggie to grin back at him.

"Let's just give it a week or two, okay tough guy."

Giving them one last look Anne walked away from to clean up the supplies she had used to treat Dai. Even through her black shirt, Hal could see the wrapped bandage across her left shoulder that had a small amount of blood on it.

"How bad is your shoulder?"

"I'll live, I promise."

"Well that's good. Did everyone else make it back safely?"

Maggie shook her head. "No we lost David, and Goodmen after there GTO came under heavy Mech fire. But besides a few wounds and injuries from other scouts we managed to take out the rest of the garrison out. Right now captain Weaver and your dad are with colonel Porter and 1st Continental Army making sure there aren't anymore stragglers still in Charleston."

"Wait, colonel Porter is alive?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Maggie nodded her head. "Yeah it appears he and a small group of 100 people, 30 fighters and 70 civilians were left behind hiding inside an beached aircraft carrier near the harbor this whole time. Not wanting to give away there position they moved mostly through the sewer system through out the city. It wasn't until we started firing did they finally announce there presence to us."

"Finally some good news."

"I know, right."

For a while they just sat there enjoying each others company without saying anything. But Hal knew they had to talk about what happen with the skitter sooner than later.

"Hey...I just wanted to say I am sorry. I was careless and stupid. You were right to call me out on that."

"Hal, you almost died out there. Do you think I am still worried about our little fight?"

"Maybe not,"he replied by placing his hand on her cheek,"but that doesn't make what I did right."

Nodding her head in agreement she closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand. "Fair enough. Remember Mason, I need you as much as you need me...okay. It works both ways and losing you over something like that would have killed me on the inside."

Reaching up, he pulled her into the bed with him and placed her head on his chest despite the small irrational he felt from his burns. Hal could tell she wanted to say something about that, but instead he gently pushed her head back down on his chest once more.

Wrapping his arms around her, Hal started to relax once more. "No matter what, will get through this...together. That I can promise you my love."

"Okay, I am going to hold you to that Mason."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Walker."

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	7. Family and Friends

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 7

Family and Friends

Putting on her black leather jacket over her gray hoody, Maggie slowly zipped up each sleeve before zipping up the front. Pulling some of her still damp hair out of the back of her hoody, she spotted her boyfriend watching her every move.

"Can I help you Mason?"

"I certainly hope so,"he replied putting on his new army desert style jacket with a mischievous grin on his face.

Shaking her head at him she could help but smile back at him. Grabbing her twin 1911 pistols off the table Margret put them along her back holsters. Today, Hal was hopefully going to be returning back to active duty after being side lined for the last 10 days to recover from his injuries. But before he could, both captain Weaver and his father demanded he let Doctor Glass gave him one last check up.

"Hey, you need any more .556 ammo?" He asked waving the mag in his hand.

Patting her pockets to check her own ammo situation Maggie raised her hand."Sure, why not?"

Catching the mag, Maggie went to put it away when she felt slightly dizzy. Swaying a little, she was forced to reach out and grab a hold of the chair in order to stop herself from falling over.

"You alright?" Hal asked making his way over to her with concern written all over his face.

Taking a few deep breaths she nodded her head. "I am okay. I think I am still feeling the affects of that cold that spread around the 2nd Mass and 1st Continental Army a week ago."

"Your aren't still feeling nauseous are you?"

"Maybe a little this morning, but after my bath I am feeling a lot better."

Looking back up, Maggie could see that he was still staring down at her with a worried look. "Trust me Hal, I am okay...I promise."

"Okay,"he said grabbing there two assault rifles, "it's just...I know how stubborn you can be when it comes to your own safety. Although I don't have much room to talk, but I guess that's why we watch out for each other."

Chuckling, she grabbed her M4 from him and slung it over her shoulder."Yeah, something like that."

Exiting there train compartment the two scouts made there way around the now very active camp. The fact that colonel Porter and a small vanguard of the 1st Continental Army was still alive provided a huge lift for the 2nd Mass. Combined with there recent success in destroying all the remaining aliens in Charleston restored there hope in the cause once more.

Unfortunately, Porter's 100 person militia had been posted on the beached aircraft carried called USS Saratoga for 3 months before they arrive. As such, they had been cut off from the rest of the resistance in Charleston and didn't have any clues of why general Bressler and most of the population abandon the underground mall they had been stationed in. By the time they heard the first sounds of battle, the aliens had arrived in full forced. When the few scouts colonel Porter sent out didn't return, he made the decision for them to go into lock down until the time was right for them to strike once more.

Once both groups had made sure that all alien prescience in the city was gone, they finally managed to send a group over to the underground mall. Upon arriving, they found all entrances and exits blocks with the debris as it appeared that something caused the roof above the mall to collapse inwardly completely crushing the entire complex.

"It's nice to see everyone work together for change,"he said watching two men from the 1st Continental off loading some food supplies while a few people from the 2nd Mass put on some extra gas and oil on the truck.

"And all it took was alien invasion wiping out most of humanity."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today,"he added by opening the door for her,"see...first door of the day."

"Shut up Mason,"she said with a smile on her face as they entered the mess hall.

Looking around the mess hall, Maggie spotted Hal's dad and colonel Porter just finishing up their quick breakfast. Catching his eye, Tom picked up his AK-47 and made his way over with Porter closely behind him.

"Heading to Anne's for your checkup?"

"Yes dad. All this sitting and waiting has made me stir crazy. So the sooner I get back the better."

It was then the colonel stepped forward and offered his hand first to Hal and then to Maggie. "With everything that has been going on, I never got a chance to say I am damn proud of you two for what you did in taking out that airship station."

"Just doing our jobs sir."

Porter gave the pair of advance scouts a smile. "Indeed you were. Tom, I will see you in captain Weaver's office."

Watching the aged colonel head up the stairs, Maggie turned her attention back on her boyfriend. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck,"she said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before Hal started down the hall towards doctor Glass's office.

Stopping right in front of the door, Hal turned and with a wide grin gave her a thumbs up opening the door and disappearing inside.

Shaking her head at his antics, Margret couldn't help but grin to herself. "You know something Maggie, I never got a chance to properly thank you."

"What for Mr. Mason?"

"Please Maggie,"he replied shaking his head at her,"you can call me Tom. I think we have move past those formalities."

"Okay...Tom."

"Thanks for keeping on eye on Hal. I know sometimes he likes to think he's invincible, but he needs someone like you keep him in check, especially now that he's a man."

Maggie chuckled lightly at his statement. "It's not problem. I love Hal, and I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Smiling, he nodded his head back at her. "That's all I have ever wanted for him. Now if you will excuse me, I need to spend the next few hours in meetings."

Just as Maggie got in line for some food, Tom called out to her. "Oh by the way, that pendant looks good on you!"

Blushing, she turned away from Hal's dad attempting to get all the stares off her. "Awe...I didn't even know you could blush,"said the voice of her friend and 2nd Mass's new chief mechanic Priya Dilawri.

Priya was a 23 American born Indian who was studying as an engineer at Virginia Tech when the aliens invaded. After her losing her family to raiders and aliens she fallowed the rumors about Charleston arriving there 6 months ago. Hearing that the 2nd Mass still didn't have a chief mechanic since Jamil died, she volunteered to join them.

Regaining her composure, Maggie glared at her. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Really,"she added as a second Mass cook put a meatloaf and roasted chicken MRE on there separate plates,"whatever you say Maggie. But I know what I saw."

Despite the fact that she only met her 9 days ago, they had become fast friends. The first time Maggie took her out to shooting range she was impressed with her skill even though she said she had only fired a gun one time before. Armed with a Remington 870 tactical 12 gauge shotgun and a 1911AI pistol, Priya looked ready for action despite all the make up she had on.

"I am glad to see that you use the shampoo and conditioner I gave you,"said Priya looking at her blond hair before swinging her equal long black hair behind her tan brown coat.

Chuckling, she took a big bite out of her meatloaf. "Your the only person I know who is more worried about her looks than her own safety. I am amazed you even find time to fix anything."

Mockingly laughing back at her, Priya grinned back at her. "Well excuse me Margret. I may end up being covered in filth but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides...not all of us already have a boyfriend like you, so us single woman have to do our best to look good at all times."

"Oh, so that's why you do it. Here I just thought it was because your so vain."

Rolling her eyes at her, the mechanic ignored her comment."So when do we roll out?"

"Well Dai right now is getting the military hummer ready, so really were just waiting on Hal."

Grinning at her, Priya finished eating her roasted chicken meal. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, I saw that grin. I don't let Hal get away with, so I am not going to let you."

Sighing, Priya brought her brown gaze to Maggie's eye level. "Every time you say Hal's name I see your eyes light up. I haven't seen love like that for a long time...it's refreshing to know that the aliens can't take everything from us."

For once, Margret didn't have a comeback ready. Instead, she simply smiled back at her friend causing Priya to chuckle lightly back at her.

"Anyways, I better go,"she said standing up and putting on her purple beanie,"I think I heard one of the turrets gears sticking. We don't want to lose our M240 machine gun in the middle of a fire fight."

"Tell Dai we should be ready to move out soon!" She yelled at her friend who with her back towards her gave her a small wave before exiting the mess hall.

Leaning back in her chair, Maggie watched all the people around her enjoying themselves. Closing her eyes, she felt content with her life for the first time in years. She had a place among the second Mass, and she would fight for them like they were her own family. She had friends, good people who actually cared about her. And more importantly, she had a loving boyfriend who always had her back, no matter how bad things could get. Maggie finally understood what made someone like Hal risk everything for the ones you cared for.

"You've got to be kidding me,"said a strangely familiar bitter voice,"your still alive?"

Opening her eyes, Maggie was greeted with the displeased look of her aunt Elizabeth Baker staring back at her. From the moment she met her, Margret couldn't stand her. Elizabeth blamed everyone else for her problems, and always had an excuse for everything. Even when her parents let her and her son James Andrew Baker stay with them, they didn't pay for anything. Only weeks before she found out about her cancer, Maggie told her off and convinced her parents to kick them out. Naturally, Elizabeth and her cousin didn't like that very much and have harbored a grudge towards her ever since.

"I could say the same thing about you, but quite frankly your not worth my time."

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth folded her arms across her worn gray jacket. "Hey mom, who are you talking too?"

Looking to her right, Maggie spotted her older cousin wearing a military uniform stop right in front of her.

"You remember your cousin Margret, don't you?"

Shouldering his M-16 rifle, James gave her a closer look."Oh it's you,"he added with disgust in his voice,"I thought you dead."

Maggie chuckled lightly at his comment. "Only if that were easy. But alas, I am still here. Now if you will excuse me...I have more important things to do than trade insults with you."

Looking around a group of 2nd Mass children running around a nearby table, her aunt lean in close. "I bet these people wouldn't think much of you if they knew you were a junkie, a thief and jailbird mom."

Slamming her fist on the table, Maggie stood up and got right in her aunt's face. "You know what, I have made some mistakes in my life, but I owned up for them! You can't say that about anything in you pathetic life! All you are and will ever be is a good for nothing, free loading, fucking bitch!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie spotted her cousin raise his fist getting ready to punch her from behind. Right when she was about to block his attack, Hal appeared and grabbed James's wrist stopping him from swinging his fist forward. Spinning him around he punched him in the right cheek sending him crumbling to the ground. Using the surprise attack by her boyfriend, Maggie kicked the legs out from under her aunt, sending her flat on her back.

"Leave now!" Hal said with the each of them pointing one of there pistols at there opponent.

"This isn't over Bitch!" Shouted Elizabeth before her and her son were escorted out by a few 2nd Mass fighters.

Putting away her pistol, Maggie was still shaking with anger when her boyfriend reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Hal, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want talk about it."

Sighing, he nodded his head. "Alright. Come on, since I have been cleared for active duty we better get moving if we want to make it back before midnight."

Gripping the steer wheeling his his new batting gloves, Hal turned right fallowing the curve in the snowy road. It had been 5 hours since he, Dai, Priya and Maggie left Charleston to scout out a large radio station that was up high on the Appalachian Mountains. It would be a 50 mile drive just to reach the mountain road, before it would take them another 10 miles to reach the 1970's radio tower. Their primary mission was to try and set up long range communication and make contact with other resistance groups again. Secondary, they were to salvage anything that they could use and if possible gather any Intel on the enemy.

"Man...it's really coming down,"added Dai looking up from his map for a moment before he pull his duster closer against his body.

Nodding his head in agreement, the advance scout was finding it a little difficult to see through the driving snow. When the road straighten out briefly, Hal turned around spotting Maggie's blue jean clad legs staring back at him. Currently, it was her turn to man the M240 machine gun, although in this snow storm it was doubtful anyone could hit anything unless it was directly in front of them.

"Are we making good time?" Asked Priya rewiring an old WWII field telephone and 1930's radio so that they could try and send out long range communications.

"Considering the elements, I say yeah, were making good time."

"And who would have thought the new year would be so full of snow.

"Welcome to 2012 Miss Dilawri,"added Dai with a sarcastic grin on his face before he started into a coughing fit.

"You alright Dai?"

Holding up his hand, the scout reached out and grabbed his once hot tea. Drinking from it deeply, Dai popped out a cough drop inside his mouth. "Sorry about that. I am still feeling slightly under the weather."

"Maybe you should have sit this one out then."

Hal and Dai exchanged looks before smiling. "What, did I miss something?"

"You would have to physicality drag me away before I would let anyone pull me off a mission from a simple cold or injury."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Geez...It must be a man thing,"added Priya with a smile, as she set down her work and moved around Maggie's legs to talk to them better.

As Dai and Priya continued to chat, his thoughts once again drifted back to his girlfriend. Hal knew being with Maggie wouldn't be easy with everything she had been though. She had spent so much time only relying on her wits and her guns, it made trusting anyone difficult. It was the reason Maggie kept trying to push him away, when Hal wanted to be more than friends. Ever since that fight with those two people Maggie had closed herself off, like she did when he first met her. But Hal loved her too much to ever let that stop him now. So whether she liked it or not, she need to know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Hal,"said the Indian mechanic snapping him out of his daze,"can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"With Maggie, was it love at first sight for you?"

Hal smiled at the thought but shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Not to mention...I was still dating Karen at the time."

"Awe that sucks. I was kinda hoping it was seeing how you two act around each other. Cause then maybe there was hope for me to find someone."

Sighing heavily, Hal gave her a determined look in the rear view mirror. "Sometimes, you got to believe fate will throw you a few favors once in a while."

Dai gave him a curious look. "Oh like when we first met Maggie."

Suddenly the two started laughing, leaving Priya to stare at them with a confused look."Okay, the new girl needs some clarification."

"When we first met Margret, she was part of Pope's gang that took us prisoner."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, even when I tried to disarm her, she easily knocked me down and held a knife to my throat telling me if I did that again she would kill me right then and there."

Priya had a stunned look on her face. "Wow, she never told me anything like that before?"

Hal chuckled a bit. "Probably because you never asked. Trust me, my girlfriend has no problem in telling anyone she can kick my ass."

At that the trio laugh, when suddenly they hit something making Hal slam on the brakes. Above him, he could hear Maggie slamming into the side of the turret. Stepping out of the car, Hal could see they had hit a metal gate.

"You okay Maggie?" He asked looking up through the snow to see her glaring down at him.

"No thanks to your driving,"she added by shaking off the snow from her top of her hoody.

"Now that's the smart ass response I was hoping for,"he said offering her a warm smile only to have her turn away from him.

Climbing back into the hummer, Hal drove up the rest of the hill until they were finally spotted the100 foot radio tower looming over them. Behind the tower was a radio station that look mostly intact from the outside. Pulling up right beside the building, Hal turned off the hummer.

"Okay, you know the drill. Priya you stay here with the vehicle until we know the coast is clear, understood?"

"Yes sir,"she added as Maggie pulled her legs up from the turret and hopped off the side of the hummer.

Grabbing his AK-101 off the dash board, Hal put on his own black beanie and exit out of the vehicle. With Dai and Maggie already scanning the surrounding area for anything suspicious Hal took point and jogged forward reaching the front of the building. Most of the windows were either board up or had a metal shutters in front of them, making them a no go. Pressing his back against the cold wall, the advance scout beckon his friends to join him.

Checking the door, Dai found it locked. "Maggie, a little help please?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she knelt down in the snow and started locking picking the door. A minute later she easily pushed the door in and stood back up.

"Lets go, Dai...you take point,"he said as the Asian scout nod and moved in first with Hal right behind him leaving Maggie to bring up the rear.

With each of them pulling out there flash lights they could see the radio station had been abandon a long time ago. Ahead of them snow had started to seep in through the roof at certain points through the ventilation shaft. Taking a closer look at the electronics and wires they found most of them were no longer in working order. Going farther inside the small station, they found a radio booth in complete disarray but with most of the devices and wires not suffering from weathering.

"This might be a start,"said Hal looking down at a series of power cables that went into the nearby closet.

Walking over to the closet, he opened the door to find spare parts, batteries and even an old generator that still looked to be in working order.

"Okay, this looks good,"he said as he and Maggie pulled the old generator out of the closet,"Dai go and get Priya and have her set up in here. Grab the one of spare gas cans and see if this is generator works. Meanwhile, Me and Maggie will clear the rest of the building and see if there is anything we can use."

Leaving Dai to take care of there primary objective, Hal and Maggie started down the narrow hall. Coming up to a door, the two scouts took up positions on ether side. Nodding back at her, Maggie stepped out and kicked in the door. With his Ak-101 at the ready, Hal entered the room. Looking around he could see it was once some kind of office or lounge area with two couches set up on either side of the room. A large round table was set up in the middle of the room with a dry and erase board directly in front of it. Towards the back was a large desk with two over turned book cases with snow coming in from a blown out window.

"Clear,"said Maggie lowering her M4 carbine.

Walking over to the desk, Hal dusted the snow off a nearby book. "Hey look, computers for dummies,"he said holding up the moldy book,"I wasn't very good with computers. Now Ben could do amazing things with computers."

Ignoring his comment, Maggie looked around the room one more time before leaving. Sighing, Hal moved quickly to catch up with her spotting her opening the bathroom door. Going inside she came back with a few bars of soap and three rolls of toilet paper and thrust them into his hands. Looking around he found a small crate and dumped the supplies inside it along with a pack of pens, markers,4 pairs of double AA batteries and a coffee mug that said Number One Dad.

Moving around the corner, he could see his girlfriend was busy checking the last room which turned out to be a janitors closet. Pulling out a few cleaning supplies like bleach, disinfect, and towels Maggie calmly walked over to him and dumped them inside his crate.

"Let's head back,"she said getting ready to turn away from him once more.

By now Hal had enough, as he set down the crate and blocked her exit."Not yet Miss Walker. Damn it woman, why won't you talk to me!"

Immediately Maggie's eyes flashed dangerously back at him. "I said I don't want to talk about it. Now drop it!"

It was then she tried to start moving again, but Hal side stepped in front of her. "No."

"Damn it Hal Mason, move or I will make you!"

But he refused to move and stood his ground. "No...you owe me better than that Maggie. I knew what I was getting into when I said I wanted to be with you. Your problems become my problems and vice verse. So your going to have to try harder if you think you can drive me away to protect me. I love you and won't let you suffer alone."

Sighing heavily, Maggie slumped her shoulders in defeat."What do you want from me Hal?"

"Nothing, just talk to me. I hate seeing you like this, it tears me up on the inside."

Looking down at his feet for a while, Maggie finally lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Okay,"she said taking him by the hand and leading him back into the office once more.

Taking a seat on the couch, Hal turned his attention completely on her. Looking for the right words, Maggie took a few deep breaths before she started.

"That woman is my aunt Elizabeth baker and my cousin James baker. She and I never got along and that goes the same with my cousin. She was jealous at the fact of my mother who graduated from college and married a good man and made something of her life. It was always someone else fault for everything bad that happen to her. Finally, things reached a head when they were staying with us for a while and I got sick and tired of her complaining and her smug attitude. I made my mom see that she was using us and the longer this went on the more painful it would be for everyone,"she said trailing off and letting Hal absorb all the information she told him.

Thinking for a moment, he took off his black beanie. "I understand Maggie. I know you have made some mistakes in your life. But you always owned up for it. It's something I have always respected about you."

"Really,"she replied with a surprise look on her face,"I didn't expect you to say that. But...thank you, it means a lot to me coming from you."

Reaching out, Hal took his hand in hers. "Well it's true my love. I get that people can change, trust me I do. But that change is only possible if they want to make it. I mean look at me. I am a former dumb jock turned career solder. So much has happen since then, it feels like I am a completely different person."

Smiling at him, Maggie shook her head. "Maybe your priorities have changed, but who you are on the inside is still the same. Your passion, determination, leadership, and fighting spirit is something that you always had. Things like those can't be taught, it's something you have to believe in."

Pulling his hand out from hers, Hal instead put his arm around her and drew her close to him. "What a pair we make?"

"What do you mean?"

Chuckling he lean down and kissed her softly. "We fighting one moment, then the next we complementing each other."

Grinning back at him, Maggie playfully smacked his knee. "Okay, it's kinda funny, I will give that."

"See, don't you feel better now."

Sighing, Maggie nodded her head. "Yes, actually I do feel better. Thank you for being there when I need you."

"Don't worry about it Mags. I love you and I would do anything for you."

I love you too Hal. Now...I think you've earn a little reward,"she added with a seductive voice.

"Oh really,"he said raising his eyebrows before slowly climbing on top of her,"what did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you kiss me and found out."

Just when Hal was about to start kissing her, Dai came into the office. "Hey guys Priya' done with setting up the communications. So we better head back,"but he stopped once he spotted Hal laying on top of her with there faces only a few inches away from each other.

"Yo Dai what's the hold up?" Asked Priya coming into the office right behind him only to stop and stare at the couple.

"Okay, why don't we give them a moment,"added Dai gently pushed Priya out of the office and closed the door behind them.

Watching them leave, Hal finally got off her. Holding out his hand to her, he helped her back on to her feet.

"Don't ever forget Maggie, I've got your back, I promise."

"I won't, I promise Hal."

Shouldering his rifle, he reached out took her gloved hand in his. "Good, now lets head back to camp and finish what we started."

"It's a deal,"she added grinning up at him.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	8. Birthday Surprise

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

I realized I might have changed Hal's birthday, but just roll with me on that one.

Chapter 8

Birthday Surprise

"Hey Hal,"shouted the voice of his little brother Matt,"don't forget your beanie."

Stopping, he turned around and faced his brother. "Thanks Matt. Hey...why aren't you in bed? It's almost midnight."

It was then Hal noticed he had his M1 carbine rifle with him, and immediately he understood what he was trying to do. Sighing, he reached and ruffed his little brother's head.

"Nice try buddy, but you can't come with us,"he said grabbing the black beanie and putting it.

"Why not! I have been putting a lot of time in at the range! Even Maggie says I am getting a lot better!"

Turning around he looked to his girlfriend for help. Bending down, she lowered her hood on hoody. "You are getting better, I wouldn't lie to you Matthew. But how many patrols have you been on?"

"Three,"he said with a small amount of pride in his voice.

"Okay...and how many of them were at night."

Matt hesitated until Margret stood up and folded her arms across her leather jacket."None."

"Everyone including your dad, Hal, and myself put in the time and work in becoming scouts. I know you want to help and that attitude suits you well. But, you won't do any of to us good until you have earned your right to be a scout,"she said putting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Looking down at his younger brother Hal could see the defeat in his face. "Find, I see your point. Just be careful guys."

"We will...I promise."

Walking away Matt turned to look at them one more time before he started jogging back to Amtrak station. Watching his brother disappear behind the barricade of cars they had stacked in front of the entrance Hal turned his attention back on his girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"No problem,"she said with smile on her face,"I understand. After all, he is a Mason and I know how stubborn they can be."

Walking over to her he offered his own smile."Oh really now? I can only imagine where you would have learned that from?"

"Trust me Hal...you don't want to know."

Laughing, Hal and Maggie were about to start patrolling the nearby forest area when suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Immediately they both grabbed a pistol and aimed at whoever tried to sneak up them.

"Whoa easy kids, I didn't come looking for a fight,"said Pope with his hands up in the air.

Slowly Hal and Maggie put away there pistols. "What do you want Pope?"

"Awe come on Mags, here I thought your boyfriend would have taught you better manners by now,"he said with a smug look on his face.

Noticing his girlfriend's angry level rising Hal put out his hand, stopping John from getting any closer. "Make it quick Pope."

Looking down at Hal's hand on his chest, Pope slowly brought his gaze back up. "My berserkers spotted a group of deer heading into the nearby forest. I was hoping you might be able to bag a few and give us some meat for a change."

Shaking her head, Maggie turned away from him. Hal who still had his hand on John's chest leaned in getting into the older man's face.

"I know what your trying to do?"

"Really now boy, and what is that?"

"Unlike you, Maggie is a good person who cares about 2nd Mass. You may have seen her at her worst...but she has changed since then. And I won't ever let you bring her down again. And yes, that is a threat John,"he added by staring into Pope's face who stared back up at him with equal content on his face.

Slowly, Pope backed away from him with a evil smirk on his face. "Remember Mason, I don't take threats lightly. So you better be able to back up your talk when the time comes."

Turning around, he gave him the middle finger before catching up with Maggie who was patiently waiting for him at the edge of the forest.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing my love, nothing at all."

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow when they both entered the forest.

Taking his AK-101 off his shoulder Hal grinned back at her. "I've told you before, I got your back. Doesn't matter who it is, or how many they bring."

"Even against Karen?" She asked quickly turning her head away from his gaze.

Stopping, Hal reached out and put his hand on her shoulder making her face him."And yes, even against Karen. I still haven't forgot what she did you, me, or Ben."

"Good, cause I still haven't forgotten what she did to me either. If there is a next time, I will be ready...I promise."

Smiling down at her, Hal leaned in close and gave her a quick kiss. "Now that's the Maggie I fell in love with."

15 minutes later the two advance scouts had made there way almost a mile into the forest. For the most way they spent there time talking about time before the alien invasion. It was refreshing for the both of them to talk about those times, as they spent most of there free time worrying about surviving the next day.

"Yeah you should have seen my dad's face after my mother told him I punched that girl right in the face,"said Maggie with a amused look on her face.

"I imagine he didn't take it very well."

"Quite the opposite. He was proud of me for sticking up for myself, but disappointed I did it right in front of the principal."

Chuckling, Hal gave her a wide grin. "Yeah I never really had a problem with bullies. But Ben did once. I offered to take care of it for him, but he simply told me he could handle it."

"So what happen?"

"He took care of it. Before the war and before the harness Ben wasn't much of the confrontational type. But that doesn't mean he was one to being pushed around either. So one day he stood his ground and fought the bully to stand still. Afterwords, I might have grabbed the kid by the collar and told him if he ever messed with my brother again he would have to deal with me,"he added looking up into the cold night sky before smiling down at his girlfriend.

Maggie shook her head at him. "You were just being an older brother. If I had a younger sister or brother I would have done the same thing."

"I am so happy I have your approval."

"Smart ass,"she said playfully hitting his arm and making the both of them laugh.

Reaching the edge of an large hill Hal looked down and spotted a pack of deer grazing off the small amount of foliage that was still available during the cold winter.

"You take one on the right, and I will get the one on the left,"said Maggie kneeling down and raising her M4 carbine.

Nodding back at her, Hal took carefully aim at his buck."On three,"he whispered to her,"one, two, three."

Instantly two shots echoed off the country side sending the rest of the pack running for there lives with two bucks dropping to the ground. Staying down just encase there was any possible alien activate in the area they scanned the area looking for any signs of movement.

"Clear on my end."

"Same here."

Standing up, the two advance scouts made their way down the hill to reach there separate kills. Bending down Hal gave the dead buck a strong look. Before the war Hal wasn't much into hunting, and quite frankly he still wasn't. But Pope was right about the 2nd Mass need some meat, so at least the deer was going to be able to feed a lot of hungry people.

"Now comes the fun part...hailing these heavy things back to camp."

"I think I can help you with that,"added the voice of someone who was standing up on a pile of rocks.

Instantly both Hal and Maggie raised there rifles up at the person, until he hopped down from the rocks showing them his face.

"Ben!" Hal shouted running forward and embracing his younger brother into a tight hug.

"It's good see you too Hal."

Pulling back, he smiled back at him. "Man...you look like hell."

Looking down at his dirt covered clothes and arms Ben looked back up at him shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, the rebel skitters don't have the same hygiene problems we do as humans. Although, I think these spikes have help stopped any diseases from spreading amongst the other unharnessed kids."

Shaking his head with an amused look on his face, Hal once again hugged his brother. "It's good your back."

"Unfortunately it won't be long I am afraid,"he added with a somber look on his face,"the one you call Red Eye is still gathering all the Intel, but it's important I meet with captain Weaver and dad."

Pulling back Hal nodded his head. "Sure not a problem, will show you back to camp."

"Ahem,"said Maggie clearing her throat so that the two Mason boys didn't forget about her.

"Sorry Maggie, it's good to see you too."

Smiling, she reached out and took his hand. "Likewise Ben."

It was then Ben gave her a curious look before slowly pulling his hand away from hers. "Well that's...interesting."

"What's interesting?"

Ben chuckled lightly back at her. "Nothing, just making an observation that's all. If doctor Glass's still alive I suggest you let her examine you."

"See Maggie...even Ben can notice you haven't been feeling well,"he said folding his arms across his chest with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever,"she said rolling her eyes back at him,"if it will get you to shut up then I will go and see doctor Glass first thing this morning."

It was then Hal noticed Ben easily picked up both dead bucks by there back legs and dragged them back to him.

"Lead the way brother."

Sure enough, just as the sun starting raising Maggie was inside Doctor Glass's medical office allowing her to examine her.

"So, can you tell me some your symptoms?" She asked taking off her stethoscope and placing it on chest listening to her heart beat.

"Mostly it's been increase of headaches, nausea, and stomach cramps."

"And how long have you been experiencing an increase of these symptoms?" She asked moving around to her back and listening to her breath.

"I think for the past 2 ½ weeks. Although with everything that has been going on I really haven't had time to focus on it. To be honest, it if wasn't for Hal's persistence I wouldn't even be here. Nothing personal Anne, I just don't like doctors that's all,"she said hoping not to hurt her feelings as she general liked the doctor.

Stepping back, Doctor Glass offered her a warm smile. "I understand Maggie. A lot of people don't like seeing doctors because of past experiences. So you wouldn't be the first person that has told me that. But I am glad that Hal was able to finally convince you come. I know your tough, but that doesn't mean we all don't need a little help once in a while."

Maggie slowly nodded her head back to her. "So...any ideas?"

Anne put her stethoscope back around her neck and walked over to a nearby cabinet. "To be honest Maggie, that could be a lot of things. Not enough sleep, poor diet, stress...you name it. But, I think it's important we at least rule out a few things before I proceed with my examination."

"Fair enough. What did you have in mind?"

It was then Anne pulled a small box out of the cabinet and placed it on the table. Squinting, she saw it was a pregnancy test.

"Well I can almost guarantee you I am not pregnant Doctor Glass,"she said with a smile on her face.

"Whys that? I know you and Hal have been intimate on more than one occasion, and all of those symptoms sound like you might be pregnant."

Shaking her head at the doctor, Margret pushed some of her long blonde hair out of her face. "Let's just say a few doctors have told me it would be almost impossible for me to be pregnant aga..." but she stopped herself before she said again as only Hal would ever know the truth about her first child.

"Anyways, ever since then I only get my period two to three three times a year. And trust me...Pope and his gang never bothered to pull out after they were done having there fun with me,"she said noticing her voice was full of disgust just thinking about it.

"While I believe you Maggie, I think it's safe we just rule this out and move on...okay?"

Sighing, she hopped off the bed and grabbed the box off the counter. "Hey wait, don't these things have expiration dates on them?"

Doctor Glass gave her a brief nod. "Yep, that's why I want you use all three of them. So this way if we get all the same result from each of them then we know the result isn't inconclusive."

"I guess it's a good thing I have to pee then."

5 minutes later Maggie came out with all three pregnancy tests and placed them on the counter for Doctor Glass. Walking over to the bed once more the advance scout started to worry about the possibility that she might be pregnant. Shaking her head, Margret pushed those thoughts away.

"So do you owe me an I told you so or what?" She asked letting Anne examined each of them closely with her gloved hands.

Slowly, Anne turned around and looked at her. "Maggie...your pregnant."

"That's not funny doctor Glass,"she said with an angry look on her face.

"I am not trying to being funny. Come over here and take a look for yourself if you don't believe me?"

Hopping off the bed, Margret walked over to the counter looked down at all three of them. Sure enough they all said she was pregnant. It was then she started to panic.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be? They said I couldn't get pregnant again!"

"Again, wait you have been pregnant before?" Asked Doctor Glass with a surprise look on her face.

"It doesn't matter and that was a long time ago. How could I have been so stupid. I told Hal it was okay, that I wouldn't get pregnant. God, I've only been with him for 2 months and already I have ruined our relationship!"

It was then Anne reached and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Margret you need to calm down! You won't do yourself or your baby any good if you keep this up!"

Breathing slowly in and out Maggie finally calmed herself. "First of all...you know Hal is not that kind of person. Second, you have a whole group of people who care about you. Will help you get through this."

"Okay,"she said softly before Anne finally let go of her shoulders.

"Now, judging from your symptoms and lack of a belly, I am guessing your about 1 month or so pregnant. I want you in here for weekly checkups, or I will come by and personal examine you inside your room. Do I make myself clear!"

Nodding back at her she grabbed her rifle and jacket and raced out of the doctor's office. The moment Maggie left the room her mind was racing full of questions and guilt. Things were going so well in her life for the first time in years. Then bam, reality comes crashing all around her once more. Bringing a child in this nightmare of world wasn't fair for anyone, let alone for her. Not to mention she felt guilty about having another child after what happen to her first.

Suddenly Maggie end up running into someone. "Oh sorry,"she said before noticing it was Priya who had a rather annoyed look on her face.

"I just got that all put away,"said Priya looking down at her spilled tool box.

"Sorry,"she added shaking her head and pretending to smile at her friend.

But all she could managed was a half hearten smile, as she bent down and started to put the tools back inside the box once more.

"Maggie, you look like you seen a ghost. Maybe you should go and see Doctor Glass?"

"That's the last place I won't to go,"she said quickly putting the last tool inside her box and closed the lid once more,"good as new. Okay, see you later."

Giving her a confused look, the chief mechanic pushed aside the tool box and race to catch up with her. Without warning Maggie felt someone grabbed her by the hand. Right when she was about to strike back at them she noticed it was Priya, who calmly pulled her into a deserted bathroom.

"I may have only known you for two weeks now, but I know something is wrong with you. Are you and Hal having a fight?"

Maggie shook her head."No."

"Then talk to me Mags. I will listen, I promise. That's what friends do for each other."

Looking deep into her friends brown eyes she knew she could trust her. "Okay, but you have to promise me what I tell you will stay just between us...for now."

"Yeah, you've got my word I won't say anything.

"I am pregnant."

Immediately Priya's jaw drop. "What? I mean wow! Congratulations Maggie!"

"Congratulations, this is terrible news."

"Maybe I must have missed something then, since when is having a baby with the man you love a bad thing?"

Margret shook her head. "It's not that. It's bring a child in this fucked up world we live in that scares me, not to mention I haven't even told Hal yet. I know he's going to freak. Oh and it just happens to be his 18th birthday today too. I can picture how that one goes. Oh hey Hal, happy birthday. Guess what, I pregnant with your child!"

Letting her vent, Priya just stood there adsorbing everything that was bothering her. Folding her arms across her chest she appeared to be in deep thought as the advance scout did her best to calm down once more.

"Granted everything you have told me is cause for worry, but I still think your overreacting. I understand bringing a child in this world is not ideal, far from it. But you know as much as I do, Hal isn't going anywhere unless it's with you. And if that's not enough you have over 160 here in the 2nd Mass who will give you all the support you could ever need,"she said unfolding her arms and embracing her tightly.

While her stomach still felt like it was tied in knots, Maggie did feel a little better. "Thanks Priya, I do feel some what better. But I have to talk to Hal. The longer I wait the more difficult this will be."

"Your right about that. Just be strong and more importantly speak from the heart. Remember, this also will affect his life just as much as it will affect yours."

8 hours later, Hal along with his Matt, and his dad were busy saying goodbye to Ben, who had to get back to the rebel skitters and unharnessed kids as soon as possible. Ben didn't have much to say other than that they were just about ready to strike and would be back shortly when it comes time for them join forces. More importantly, he was acting liaison between the rebel skitters and the 2nd Mass so it didn't leave him a lot of time to stay in one place.

"You stay safe out there you here son,"said Tom hugging Ben tightly before pulling back with tears in his eyes.

"I will dad, you have my word."

"Are you sure you can't stay Ben?" Asked Matt with a disappointed look on his face.

Smiling, he knelt down so that they were eye level. "I am sure little brother. But hey...I've heard how you have been stepping up and getting stronger with each day. If you promise to keep doing that, then I promise I will be back soon...okay?"

"You bet,"he replied with a smile on his face.

"Come on bro, I will walk to the forest."

Nodding back at him, Ben stopped and gave his father and brother one more look before walking in step with him.

"Hey listen, I just wanted to say I am sorry for not understanding what you were going through better. And then with Karen showing up, things between us got even more heated. Regardless of what she did or said, those feelings of resentment were already there for he to poke at. It's important that you know now matter what, your still my brother...and I will always be there for you,"he said as the two stopped and looked into the forest.

Ben reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Hal. This hasn't been easy for any of us. I know things between us hasn't always been good, but I know you still had my back. I will be back and then maybe we can spend some time catching up?"

"Take care,"he said pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I will. Now I suggest you look after Maggie. She's going to need you more now then ever before."

Pulling back, Hal gave his brother a confusing look. None less he ignored his last comment and offered Ben a grateful smile with the rest of Mason's watching him disappear once more. Turning back into there camp, Hal went to his room hoping to find Maggie. Instead all he spotted was her M4 carbine slumped up against the wall with no sign of his girlfriend at all.

"Damn you woman, where are you?" He asked himself trying to think of where she could have gone.

Hal was kinda disappointed they could spent more time together today considering it was his 18th birthday, but with Ben's reappearance everything else was pushed back. In truth he hadn't seen since early this morning, when Maggie said was finally going to see Doctor Glass. Grabbing his canteen off the back of his belt Hal drank deeply from it. Maggie was an expert in hiding in plain sight, something she learned a long time ago when she had cancer and again when she was prisoner with Pope's gang.

"Gun range!" He said out load before immediately shaking his head.

No that would be to obvious. It was then he remembered something she said about enjoying the sunsets and the best place to see that would be on roof of the Amtrak station. Pulling out his pocket watch he could see it was a little past 5, which meant he only had about 15 minutes before the sun would set.

Setting aside his own AK-101 next to her M4, Hal bolted out of there train compartment. Heading back inside the Amtrak station he raced up two flights of stairs before coming to the roof top access hatch. Climbing up the small ladder he lifted up the hatch and closed it behind himself. Scanning the roof top, Hal suddenly spotted Maggie on the west end with legs dangling slight over the edge watching the sun about to set.

Walking over to her he calmly sat down next to her. "How you know I would be here?"

"Come Mags, I am your boyfriend. You've got to give me a little credit here."

Smiling, she kept her gaze towards the sunset. "So what did Ben have to say?"

"Not much I am afraid. Really he was here just making contact and telling us that it was almost time for us to deliver a big blow to the overlords."

Finally, Maggie turned to face him. "He's gone already?"

Hal nodded his head. "Yep, but this time it felt different. Like things were looking up not just for us but also for him and the rebellion. Also I got a chance to talk to him for a little and it was nice to know that things between us are back to normal."

"Well that's good news. Hal...I am sorry we haven't had a lot time to celebrate your birthday, but for what it's worth Happy 18th birthday,"she said pulling out a worn but clean US military combat knife and placed it into his hand.

"It belong to my dad when he was a Navy Seal for 10 years. When he took me hunting the first time he let me skin the deer with it, and promptly gave it to me afterword. It was something I took with me when I ran away and something I made sure to retrieve from the jailor after the aliens arrived,"she said smiling back up at him.

Looking down at the blade Hal made sure to replace his common knife with the one Maggie gave him. Offering her his old knife Maggie simply shook her head, showing him a bowie knife she had on her own belt next to her canteen.

"Thank you Maggie, I will make sure to kill many aliens with it,"he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

Sitting there silently, Hal wrapped his arm around her shoulder so they could watch the sunset together. Finally, just as the sun went under the mountains, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"We should head back,"he said yawning a bit,"I don't know about you but I am kinda tired."

Instantly she held onto him even tighter, stopping him from standing up. "Everything okay sweetheart?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, Hal it's not."

"What's matter then. You can tell me anything, remember I love you."

"I love you too."

Lifting her head off his shoulder she stared up into his hazel eyes. "I went to see Doctor Glass like you suggested. And...we found out why I have been feeling sick here lately."

It was then the advance scout was starting to worry, judging by his girlfriends scared reaction. "Please Mags, just tell me. I promise I can handle whatever it is."

Taking a deep breath she turned to face him once more. "Hal...I am pregnant."

Whatever he thought she would say it most certainly wasn't that. Hal was stunned. While they have been having unprotected sex, she told it was impossible for her to get pregnant again after the difficulties she had with her first child. But looking at the scared look on his girlfriend's face Hal knew he had to be strong for her. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and turned her head so that she could look him into the eyes once more.

"It's okay Maggie, I am right here."

"Your not upset or angry with me."

Hal shook his head. "Nope. Maybe surprised, but not angry. I mean why should I be?"

"Cause I told you it was okay for release inside me. That it was practically impossible for me to ever be pregnant again!"

Leaning down, he silenced her by kissing her fully on the lips. Pulling back slowly he stared down into her brown eyes. "Like I said before...it's okay. We have overcome a lot to just be sitting here right now. While I will admit it's not something I was hopping for, and I am not thrilled about bringing a child in this hellish world...I know will find a way to make this work."

Instantly he could feel her relax, as she was finally letting him carrying some of the weight she had been carrying around since this morning. Standing up, Hal gently pulled her back on her feet once more.

"So your really okay with us having a baby together?"

"I am my love."

Smiling up at she reached out and took his hand in hers. "Suddenly I beginning to realize how tired I am feeling. Come on Mason, lets go and get some much need sleep."

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	9. Karen Strikes Back

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 9

Karen Strikes Back

Slowly, Maggie felt herself waking up. She could feel the morning's sun glare on her face despite the fact the blinds were covering the window. Opening her eyes she brought up her hand to shield her face from the glare. Squinting, she pulled her other hand out from under her pillow and began searching for Hal's old pocket watch he placed on the worn night stand.

"It's 8:30 already,"she said sighing in disappoint before closing the watch and placing it back on the night stand.

They had spent the previous night and early morning hours training a few 1st Continental scouts on how to properly do some scouting. Most of the recruits and were greener than Hal's younger brother Matt. With a majority of them never having fired a shot in combat. Getting back to the Amtrak station a little past 3 in the morning, Margret almost fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Pulling the cover back over her shoulder, Maggie scouted back once again next to Hal's warm body. Even dead a sleep Hal instinctively wrapped his arm around her once more, pulling her body even closer to his. Despite the fact they both had to get up for 9 am meetings, she wanted to spend a few more minutes cuddling with her boyfriend.

It had been only a week since she found out that she was pregnant again. Just when she started to think her world was crashing all around her like it always did...Hal was there. Through him, Margret realized that no matter the situation, he was going to be there for her. His unconditional love for her gave her the courage to meet this problem head on, something she didn't do a whole a lot before him. While she might have come to terms with being pregnant, that didn't mean she wanted everyone in the 2nd Mass to know about that little secret for the moment. Currently, only 2 other people besides her and Hal knew about it, Doctor Glass and Priya.

It was then Maggie noticed Hal's hand had gone under her shirt to rest on top of her tummy. "How long have you been awake?"

Chuckling, he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Maybe a minute or two."

Looking down at his hand, she couldn't help but shake her head at him. Turning around, she found his hazel eyes staring back into her own brown ones. "You do know I am only 1 ½ months pregnant? That I won't be showing any signs for at least another 2 months right?"

"I know Mags. But that doesn't stop me from loving you and our unborn child."

Giving her boyfriend a half-hearted smile, she tried her best to be as excited as he was. Looking down at his hand, which was still resting on her belly she quickly looked back up to see Hal didn't buy it.

"You can't fool me Miss Walker. What's on your mind?"

Staring into his intense gaze, Maggie could see that determined look she always admired about him. It was part of the reason why she found herself opening up to him in the first place. Here she was supposed to be this tough, hard nose, survivor. But just one look from Hal Mason could get to spill her deepest and darkest secrets.

"Its...It's just that...Hal, I am scared. I know that your always going to be there for me, trust me, I will never forget that. But do you think it's fair to bring a child in this world? I mean...Tomorrow isn't promised to us. And with my pregnancy it makes things that just more difficult. How will we ever get through this?" She asked, letting her emotions pour out of her all the while Hal kept his strong gaze sole on her face.

Taking his hand off her tummy, the advance scout placed it on her cheek. "Maggie...I am scared too."

"Really?"

"Of course I am."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Taking his hand off her cheek, Hal pulled her on top of him as she laid her head in the crook of his arm. It was only then, laying there in his arms did Maggie truly felt safe.

"Listen sweetheart, your right. There are so many unknowns in our day to day life who knows what tomorrow will bring for us? But what I do know is...together, we can overcome anything. All we can do is take it one day at time. And soon those days would turn into weeks. And those weeks will turn into months. By then whose knows...a lot could have changed and maybe the world won't be such a bad place to raise a child,"he said to her before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Taking a deep breath, Margret found herself believing what her love had told her. She knew her rational mind would want to argue with Hal's logic. But in her heart and soul she knew he was right. Together, they would find a way to keep fighting and have a baby at the same time.

"Hal Mason, have you always been this charming or is it because I am crazy in love with you?"

Grinning back down at her, he gave her a quick wink. "I like to think it's a little bit of both."

Laughing at his comment, Hal quickly joined in with her. "Come on funny man. We need get dressed or else will be late for the meeting. And you know the captain loves his routine."

* * *

Arriving inside captain Weaver's office with only 5 minutes to spare, the two advance scouts took a seat towards the front. Taking off his AK-101 off his shoulder and placing it between his legs, Hal looked back up to see his father grinning back down at him.

"Busy this morning?" He asked him while leaning up against the nearby wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

Rolling his eyes at his father, Hal choose to ignore his comment. "Your silence speaks for it's self brother,"added Dai by leaning in from his chair that was directly behind him.

"Shut up Dai."

Chuckling at his comment, Dai once again leaned back into his metal chair with a small smirk on his face. Turning to his right, he spotted his girlfriend chatting with Priya and Sarah. After giving birth to her daughter Charlotte, Sarah decided to be a fighter for the 2nd Mass. Smiling at her, Hal turned his attention back on the empty chair that stood in front of them.

Maggie didn't make friends very easily. While he believe this was also true before the war, Hal was happy to see that she wasn't getting in her own way anymore. She often teased him for being the typical high school jock. But in reality, Hal was a very reserved person whenever he was home. It was the same way with the second Mass. Whenever he was out in the field he was the outgoing and outspoken scout leader of their regiment. But those nights when it was just him and Maggie, Hal truly felt at peace in his life.

He could forgot for those precious few hours that they weren't survivors of an alien invasion that nearly wiped out the human race. That he wasn't Hal Mason the advance scout, but instead just a normal man enjoying the company of the woman he loved. None of his other girlfriends ever made him feel like that, not even Karen. And while Hal still felt slightly guilty it was her and not him that the aliens choose to harness, he realized any romantic feelings he had for her were gone for good.

"Ahem,"said Captain Weaver getting everyone to stop talking,"it's time we get this meeting started."

"Now I know a lot of you are grumbling out having to train the 1st continental army on things they should already know. Trust me, I hate babysitting as much as the rest of you,"he said causing them all to chuckle at his comment.

"But I think it goes without saying, the more people we have in the fight the better our chances are,"he said walking over to a map that was taped to a chalk board that detailed the second Mass's movements since arriving in Charleston.

Studying the map for a little bit, Captain Weaver turned to face them once more. "Now for the past 2 weeks we have been fanned out in a 25 mile radius. Having made hit and run attacks on the enemy at Sumter, Bamberg, and Hampton. It's important that you remember these stalling statics serve two purposes. One, were bringing the fight to the enemy, letting them no one where they go is safe. Second, by harassing them in such a wide range we don't let them know were our home base is located at."

It was then, his dad unfolded his arms."Captain, before we expand our perimeter anymore, I think it's best we procure more supplies. Now that our long range communications are up, we could expect to see people flocking into this area."

Weaver gave his XO a quick look before turning his attention on Hal. "Hal, did you and your team find anything useable in Columbia?"

Three days ago, Hal, Maggie, Dai, and Anthony were charged with scouting out the capital city of South Carolina."Not really Captain. By the time we arrived we only scouted out a few locals stops before we need to head back. Like most major cities it was picked clean. But I guessing the farther we search inwardly will wield better results."

Weaver nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. Tom, what have your Berserkers said about that Water and Sewer treatment facility in Savannah Georgia?"

Sighing heavily, Hal's dad gave them a worried look. "They um...haven't return yet Captain."

"It's been two days the?"

"Yes sir. They were due back last night. None of our patrols have seen any sign of them."

Running a hand through his grizzled beard Weaver nodded back at 2nd in command. "Okay, I need a team whose up for a search and rescue operation?"

"I volunteer to lead this mission sir."

Immediately Hal felt all eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, Hal remained standing and gave the captain a determined look.

"Really?" Asked his father with a surprise tone in his voice.

"Yeah, me and my team can get in and get out within two days faster than anyone else."

Captain Weaver study both Mason men before turning his gaze back on Hal."I agree. Pick a team and get ready to move out ASAP."

Nodding back at Weaver, Hal turned around to see Maggie already standing up. "You know I am in."

"Likewise brother,"added Dai also standing up.

"That makes three,"replied Anthony with his own confident look on his face.

"You know your going to need me encase you run into a breakdown along the way,"suggested Priya with a smile on her face before standing up as well.

Grinning at the three of them, Hal turned back to Dan. "My teams ready sir."

"Alright, grab what supplies you need for a 2 day journey. If things get hot, I want you to make a detour before heading back home. Remember Hal...we can't let the enemy know where our home base is."

"I under stand sir."

"Good luck you guys...dismissed."

30 minutes later Hal's team was busy preparing up the military hummer for their 50 mile journey to Savannah Georgia. Carrying a crate of .308 armor piercing rounds for there M240 machine gun, Hal set them inside the back of hummer next to their spare food supplies. Right behind him was Maggie carrying two full spare gas cans and a bottle of used motor oil.

"Thanks,"added Maggie as Hal took the heavy gas cans out of her hands and put them inside the hummer.

"How much longer Priya?" Asked Maggie to the chief mechanic who was under the hood giving the engine a complete checkup.

"A couple more minutes! If you want to lend a hand I would greatly appreciate it!" She yelled back making Maggie came around and grabbed the flash light out of her friend's hand.

Looking up, he spotted Dai tightening the turret's brackets while Anthony loaded the machine gun with it's belt feed .308 rounds. Hopping into the driver's seat, Hal put his and Maggie's assault rifles on the bash board. Leaning back in the seat, Hal started to adjust it for the long drive ahead of them when he noticed his father heading in their direction.

"Coming to see us off Tom?" Asked Anthony shutting the feed trap on the M240 and pulling the bolt to chamber the first round into the machine gun.

"Something like that,"he said with a smile on his face,"Hal...can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

Hopping out of the hummer, Hal made his way over to his father who began to lead them away from the vehicle. Once they were out of earshot of his team, Tom stopped and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know I should be the one leading this mission right?"

Chuckling, Hal nodded his head. "Probably...but it's time you old guys let us, the younger generation take over."

Sighing heavily, Tom simply shook his head at his him with an amused look on his face. "You know son...maybe your right."

"Really?" He asked with a surprise look on his face.

"You have more than proven yourself in this past year in a half son. And there's no one more more deserving than you."

"Thanks dad,"he said pulling his father into a hug.

Pulling apart, the advance scout could see a tears beginning to form in the corner of his father's eye. "You know as silly as it might sound...when you turned 18 last week, I kept wondering why I didn't feel anything. I mean, it's the day when your son becomes a man. It was then I realized that was because you've become a man a long time ago."

"Well that's because I had a good teacher,"he said making his father smile back at him.

Wiping his eyes, Tom reached inside his wool trench coat and pulled out two black and blue outdoorsmen's watches.

"I found them months ago. But it was only yesterday I managed to find the proper watch parts to repair them with. I wanted to give them to you and Maggie as a wedding gift, but with things moving as fast as they are now, I figured better now then later."

Hal gave his dad a confused look. "Wait? How did you know I want marry her some day?"

Chuckling, Tom began to lead them back to his team. "Please son. As a former professor of college students, I can notice these subtle things. All I ask is that maybe you wait to have kids? I am not saying I don't want to be a grandfather...but it might not be the best time for them?"

Trying his best to remain calm, Hal couldn't stop the nervous look that appeared on his face. "You alright son? You look a bit flustered?"

"Yeah...um, about that."

"Hey Mason, lets go!" Shouted Maggie honking the horn to get his attention.

Turning, he started to jog away from his father. "Wait a minute Hal. What do you mean?"

Hopping into the driver's seat he closed the hummer door behind him. Giving his girlfriend a relieved look, he started up the hummer and was about to pull out when his father appeared near his window.

"Not yet damn it! Hal, you tell what's going on right now?"

Looking at Maggie for a moment, he turned and leaned out from the window. "You might want to be prepared to be a grandfather sooner than later."

Immediately Tom let go of the door, allowing him to finally back up. Giving his father one last look, he could see the news was just starting to sink before he sped off kicking up a bunch of dirt in the same process.

* * *

5 hours later they finally arrived inside the city of Savannah having crossed the Savannah River only a 2 miles away from the city. Having heard about the beauty of this old city, Maggie felt sad to see it laying in a ruin mess. Fallowing the trail of beer cans Pope left behind they finally came across the water facility.

"Well we know they didn't leave in a hurry,"said Anthony spotting the military vehicle the berserkers used to get here.

Pulling in front of the vehicle, Maggie grabbed her M4 off the dashboard. "Dai...you see anything?"

Manning the turret the scout slowly scanned the area for anything suspicious. "No, were clear!"

"Okay people, it's 3:30 in the afternoon. I think 2 hours should be plenty long enough for us to search this facility. By then if we haven't found anything will search the surrounding area,"he said as Maggie set her new watch to go off in 2 hours.

Looking up, they could see the facility had seen better days. But despite the outward appearance of rust and neglect, it looked stable enough to enter. Moving forward, they went through a broken panel of a pair double doors and entered the front lobby section.

"Flash lights people,"whispered Hal causing all of them to pull out their own flash lights.

Besides the usually debris and trash laying around, the scouts couldn't find anything that showed the berserkers had been their at all. This was even more troubling, considering this was the first mission for two new berserkers. A balded head woman who had a large scar across her her left eye called Christine and a 16 year old Hispanic teenager called Young blood.

"Hey guys, I think I found some blood,"added Priya aiming her tactical shotgun down at a large grouping of blood that let towards a pair of double doors.

Coming over Maggie knelt down to get a better look at the blood. "The blood's been here for a while. Maybe a day or two."

"And look here,"said Dai bending down and picking up 7.62 spent cartridge near a side door,"well we know they put up a fight at least."

Running a hand through his short brown hair Hal turned to look at them. "Okay I hate to do this...but we can cover more ground if we split up. Me and Dai will take this side door. Maggie, Anthony and Priya go through the double doors. Just be careful you guys."

"We will Mason,"added Anthony taking the point.

Turning around, Maggie gave Hal one last look before mouthing a silent I love you. Smiling back at her, he mouthed back I love you too, as she was forced to jog in order to catch up with Priya and Anthony.

Fallowing a series of large pipes and for about 50 feet they came to a small fork in the round. "Which way?"

Flashing her light down the left tunnel and then back to the right, Margret couldn't see anything that could help them decided which tunnel they should take.

"Not sure really?"

"Alright, you two take the right one. I will take the left one. If we don't find anything in 5 minutes we meet back here,"replied Anthony before starting down the left tunnel.

Heading down the right tunnel, the only sound the two women could hear was the steady dripping of water leaking through the pipes. Feeling a little anxious, Maggie wanted to check on her friend as she turned around making her jump and point her at her chest.

"Whoa! You might want to watch where you point that thing,"added Margret pointing her shotgun away from her chest.

"Sorry Maggie. I guess I am kinda nervous."

Margret offered her a small smile before pushing some of her blood hair out of her face. "No need to apologize my friend. If you weren't nervous I would be concerned."

"Just keep your focus and you will be fine."

Nodding her head, they once again started down the tunnel for another 5 minutes finding nothing of interest. Right when she was about to turn them around and meet Anthony back at the fork, she heard something farther down the tunnel.

"What it is?"

Holding up her hand, the Indian mechanic went silent. Shinning her light farther down the tunnel they could see someone was standing with their back turned.

"Identify yourself!" She yelled pointing her M4 at the person.

Turning around, Margret could see it was Lyle. But something was off by the way he stood there covered in blood with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Hey Lyle! We've been looking for you,"replied Priya getting ready to take a few steps towards him but stopped dead in her tracks when she reached out and put her hand on her arm.

Looking down at the M-14 that was still in his hands, Maggie tried one more time. "Lyle, put down the rifle."

Giving them an evil smirk, he suddenly raised his weapon and started firing at them. On instinct Maggie talked Priya to the ground saving her life as bullets ricocheted all around them. Taking out one of her M1911's she fired one round hitting him in the right leg. Instead of going down, Lyle ignored his wound and was prepared to fire at them once more.

"Damn it Lyle!" She shouted firing again, this time hitting the large man in the right arm.

Losing the grip on his gun, she hopped that would be the end of that. Looking down at his wound, Lyle slowly brought his gaze back on her.

"Don't make me kill you!"

Unleashing a loud roar, he grabbing his machete off his belt and started sprinting down the hall at her. Giving him a somber look, the advance scout pulled her trigger once more. This time the bullet hit the crazed berserker right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Walking forward with her pistol still pointed at his body, she could see that he was dead. Without warning a series of crawlers exploded from his gut.

"Watch out!" Yelled Priya firing her tactical shotgun at the bugs while they both backpedaled away from his corpse.

Farther down the hall Maggie spotted a side door. " Quick in here!"

Firing her M4 at the crawlers, she held open the door for her friend before diving inside it. "Fine something we can barricade against the door!"

"I am trying!" She yelled back frantically looking around for anything they could use to brace the door with.

"Here!" She shouted tossing her a long metal rod.

Catching it, Margret put it along the door handle affectedly jamming it place. Shouldering her M4, she began to help Priya push a small work bench over in front of the door to help reinforce it.

"I can't believe it...they used him like a parasite!"

"Hey, we need to find a way out of here."

"Those fucking bugs are going to eat us from the inside out!"

Walking over to her, Maggie slapped her across the face. "Priya...were going to get out of here! But first I need you to calm down!"

Taking a few deep breaths she finally nodded her head. Looking around, she could see they were inside a small pipe storage room. Walking behind around a large series of pipes, she spotted another door.

"Hey, we've got another door here."

Readying her M4, Margret slowly opened the door to find an M-14 right in front of her face. "Halt before I kill you!" Shouted Tector with a panic look on his face.

"Just shoot her!" Yelled Crazy Lee with her 9mm Beretta pointed at her as well.

"Whoa just everyone relax! Look, I am lowering my rifle now."

Out of the corner of her eyes Maggie saw Priya getting ready to enter the room. Shaking her head, the chief mechanic leaned back behind the door jam once again. Placing her M4 carbine on the floor, Maggie slowly came back up with her hands in the air.

"Listen...were here to help. Come Tector, you know me."

Staring into his eyes, she could see finally he was believe her. "Maggie, is that you?"

"Yes...it's me."

Slowly, he lowered his rifle before bringing up his hand to his head. "I am sorry Maggie. It's just that... it's hard to know what's real anymore."

Coming into the room Priya still had her tactical shotgun at the ready. "What happen here Tector?"

Walking over to Lee, he put his hand on her side arm and gently lowered it. "We got here 2 days ago and started scouting this facility like we were ordered too. But from the moment we entered the lower tunnels we found an ambush. Humans who have been infected with some kind of parasite started battling us the whole way."

"Then whenever we dropped them those damn crawlies started coming out! We got separated from Pope, Youngblood, and Christine while falling back. After Lyle started planting some C4 at certain key areas, those fuckers managed to get a hold of him. We could hear his screams, begging us to come and save him,"said Lee looking down at her hands before looking back up with tears in her eyes.

Studying the small office they were in, Maggie could see a series of steps which lead outside the facility. Picking up her M4 carbine off the floor, she had a plan.

"Look...we don't have a choice, we have to keep moving or else we risk being trapped in here."

Immediately Crazy Lee stood up. "No! We won't leave our friends behind!"

"Lee's right. They don't deserve that fate. Not even Pope."

Sighing, Margret had to agree with the two berserkers. "Wait, your not serious about this Mags. We need to meet with Hal's team."

"I know that, that's why you will led them back. I will buy you guys some time to regroup before joining you."

Priya shook her head. "No I wont' let you do that."

Immediately she turned her strong gaze on her friend. "Are you giving me orders now?"

"No, but I mean."

"Just do as I say will all make it out alive."

Walking out of the room, she closed the door behind her and slowly moved the work bench away from the door. Taking a deep breath, Maggie pulled the metal rod out of the door and went back inside the hall. With her M4 at the ready she quickly scan both sides of the hall finding nothing. Noticing that Lyle's body and the dead crawlies were also gone, the advance scout knew something was wrong.

Slowly, she started backing away from the door when suddenly she ran into something. Turning around, she fired her M4 at point blank range with her bullets easily ripping through the infected woman's chest. Looking past the dead woman, Maggie could see a series of infected humans making there way towards her. Letting loose another burst of .556 fire, she dropped another 2 before one from behind tackled her to the ground. Flipping over, Margret pulled out her Bowie knife and stabbed the man right in the heart. Pushing his body of hers, she managed to stand back up and was about to reach for one of her pistols when someone hit her in the back of her head.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Maggie could see she was in the heart of the facility with large machine parts all around her. Looking up, she could see her hands were tied above her head leaving her feet slightly dangling off the ground. Dropping her head to quickly, she felt the lump on the back of her head being to throb.

"Oh good your wake,"said Christine, who was also tied up on Maggie's right.

"What's going on?"

"There looking for someone,"she added with a scared look on her face.

It was then the advance scout noticed Pope dangling high above of them in the center of the room. He looked like someone had beat him within the an inch of your life. Looking down, Maggie realized that hadn't removed her twin 1911 pistols. Twisting her body, she tried with all her might to some how break free of her restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"said the voice of Karen as she slowly descended down a flight of stairs with a pair of skitters right behind her,"I wouldn't want to you hurt herself before I got the chance."

Narrowing her eyes, Maggie felt her blood boiling at the sight of her. "I should have known you would be here."

"Why's that?" She asked twirling Maggie's Bowie knife in her right hand.

"Because...I can smell a bitch a mile away."

Chuckling at her comment, Karen slowly walked forward and cupping her chin in her hand. "I have no time for you bravado. You will serve your purpose and then be dispose of."

Bringing up her knife, she placed along side her neck and gave it a quick slash. Margret greeted her teeth in pain, but refused to scream out even as blood began to trickle down the side of her of neck.

Letting go of her chin, Karen turned her back on her. "Now my sweet little Maggie...I need something from you."

"Go to hell!" She shouted spitting into the harnessed woman's face.

Bringing her sleeve up, Karen calmly wiped the spit off her cheek. Smiling back at her she suddenly reached out and grabbing her by the throat. "I need you alive, for the moment. But don't think I won't snap your neck in a heart beat."

Struggling to breath, Maggie felt her tighten her grip on her throat. Right when she thought she was going to pass out, Karen let her go. "You will have to forgive me Margret. I am still getting use to my new strength. Unfortunately, there has be a few accidents. But those are to expected when a new species is on the brink of being born."

Looking to to the left, she was greeted with the dead body of Youngblood. His body hung limp on his restraints while his neck lay twisted in an odd angle. It was then the advance scout understood what this was about. Karen was using the Berserkers and now her as bait.

"So is this all about just pleasing your master? Being a slave, I am guessing he doesn't allow you to think for yourself?"

"Oh it's so much more than that,"she replied with a sick smile on her face,"my master wants to reward me for my faith and service. I am to be the mother of the new human race. And everyone mother needs a father. While any man would do, I can't help but wanting Hal again. After all...a part of me still loves him."

Something inside Maggie snapped. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she would be damned if Karen would ever touch the man she loved. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. I will never let you get any where near Hal Mason ever again! I don't care if it kills me...but I promise you...I will be the one that ends you."

It was then Karen narrowed her eyes and moved closer to her once more. Bracing herself, she felt her knife pierce her area between left shoulder and collar. Biting her lip, she refused to scream once more. Slowly, the overlords slave began to twist the knife in her wound making the pain Margret was feeling increase by tenfold. With a few tears failing down the side of her cheeks, Karen finally stopped twisting the knife in her shoulder.

"What's this?" She asked grabbing at the old silver heart pendant that Hal gave her.

Taking her hand off the knife, Maggie felt the tremendous pain slowly die down. Leaving the blade in her shoulder, Karen studied the pendant with great detail before looking back up at her.

"Well, I must say I didn't expect this. You think you can steal Hal away from me...your sadly mistaken. Remember, the only reason Hal gave you this, is because he was desperate and need anyone to cling too after I left."

Letting go of her pendant, Karen finally pulled out the knife from her shoulder. "That's where you are wrong Karen,"she said with a grin on her face despite the pain she was feeling,"Hal loves me. And I love him. There is nothing you can do that can stop that. All you are is a jealous ex-girlfriend who can't get what she wants."

The smile on Karen's face vanished immediately. Dropping the knife on the table, she picked up some type of staff which came to alive with electricity. Bringing the shock end towards her gut, Maggie began to panic. Trying her best to turn away from the weapon in order to protect her unborn child.

"What's a matter Margret? Where that tough attitude you always have?"

"Stop Karen!" Shouted Hal appearing at the foot of the steps.

Looking up, she noticed he didn't have his rifle on him, as he slowly descended down the small flight of stairs. The all time Hal was walking down the stairs Karen's eyes never left him.

"Look...I am here now,"he said with his arms raised up in the air,"just leave Maggie out of this."

Looking at her one more, Karen finally turned off the shock staff. Setting it aside, she beckoned Hal to go past the infected humans that surrounded them.

"Please Hal, you may lower your hands. I want this to be of your own free will."

Lowering his hands, he stopped once he was right in front of her. "Alright, what do you want Karen?"

"It's not what I want. It's what we can do together for the entire human race. My master has seen fit to correct the mistakes that humanity has done to themselves. And that starts right here and now. Don't you see my love. Together, we can create a new human race. One free of war, disease, poverty, and suffering. Don't you want that Hal. Don't you want peace,"she said reaching out and taking his hands in hers.

Keeping her eyes fixed on her boyfriend, Maggie watched as he looked up briefly from Karen to give her a quick wink before bringing his attention back on his ex.

"What's the catch?"

Karen shook her head. "No catch,"she added bending down and grabbing a harness of the table,"once you put this on. We will be linked more closely together than you ever were with Maggie. All your worries and pain will disappear."

Maggie didn't know what Hal was planning but she was started to get scared when Karen brought the harness closer to him. It was then she noticed her restraints above her started to shake. Looking up she was surprised to see Dai cutting through the black wires.

"Before I agree to do this. Can I say something?"

"By all means."

"Goodbye,"he said pulling out his navy seal combat knife Maggie gave to him out of his back pocket and cut the harness's head off.

Swinging around, he managed to cut Karen across the right cheek before she was able to back away. "Dai...do it!"

Cutting the last bit of her restraint, Maggie felt her feet in the solid ground when suddenly a series of explosion ripped through the facility causing everyone to stumble. Over the sounds of the explosions she heard her new watch's alarm going off, reminding her their two hour time had expired. Suddenly Tector driving the military vehicle and Priya driving there hummer came crashing through the back metal gates of the facility.

"Get down!" Shouted Anthony as he and Crazy Lee began firing there .50 caliber and M240 machines into the infected humans and Karen's skitter guard.

Pulling out her pistols, Maggie fired at Karen who easily dodged her bullets. It was then Dai started firing down at her with his M4 and Hal's AK-101 causing her to retreat back. Right when it looked like she was going to regroup, Hal pulled out his own two Smith and Wesson 9mm pistols. Firing, he killed a wounded skitter she was using as cover and forced Karen back into the open.

"Not this time bitch!" She shouted emptying the rest of .45 bullets at her.

Unable to dodge the barrage of gun fire that was all around her, the advance scout watched as one of her shots entering the young woman's gut on the right side. Unfortunately, it was a killing blow, but it did force to stumble to the ground. By the time she reloaded two fresh clips into her pistols Karen was back on her feet and some how was climbing up the one of the large pipes that led back outside.

"We need to move!" Shouted Christine using Maggie's M4 to fire at the crawlies that were coming out of the infected humans they were killing.

Running forward, she made sure to grab her Bowie knife off the table."Hal what the hell are you doing?"

"We can't leave him!" He shouted jumping on the table and started cutting Pope free while Maggie provide covering fire for him.

"Come on, this place is falling apart!" Dai yelled with building beginning to collapse inward on it's self from the C4 that Lyle had planted at key locations.

Finally, Hal managed to cut through the restraints causing Pope's body to fall onto the table. Putting away his knife, he put the berserker leader over his shoulder and starting running towards their cars.

"Hurry up! We've got to go!" Yelled Anthony firing another barrage of armor piercing .308 rounds into a Mech that smashed through the facility's wall on the right side.

"I swear Hal Mason if we die because of him!" She shouted back to her boyfriend as they placed him in the back of their military vehicle.

Ducking a barrage of Mech fire, Maggie reached the back seat of their hummer. Holding open the door, Hal sprinted across the space between the two vehicles and dove inside the back seat just as a series of shots hit the outside of the hummer. Sliding over the hummer's hood, Dai reached the passenger side and hopped in.

"Priya step on!" She shouted to the mechanic who suddenly put the hummer in reverse.

Backing out of the facility, Maggie could see the berserkers truck already speeding away. Looking out her window she got a front row view of the water facility collapsing upon it's self. All the Mech's and aliens that were still inside the building were now being crushed to death under piles of twisted metal and concrete.

"Keep going Priya. We need to put some distance between us and Savannah before we start heading back to Charleston,"said Hal leaning back into his seat and running a hand though his brown hair.

Closing her eyes, Maggie finally allowed herself to relax. It was then she noticed how bad her head and shoulder were killing her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by her love already opening up a first aid kit.

"Your Jacket ma'am."

Being to tired and hurt to argue, she simply unzipped her heavy black jacket. Making sure to be extra careful when it came to left some antibiotic on a piece of gaze, he applied pressure to her knife wound causing her to wince a bit.

"Open up,"he replied placing a two pills inside her mouth.

"Wait Hal, what about our child,"she said whispering into his ear.

Hal shook his head. "It's just Tylenol my love."

Trusting him, she swallowed the two pills and let Hal start stitching up her stab wound. "That was close Mags."

Wincing slightly at his one stitch, Maggie nodded her head. "I know...too close to be honest. But we made it."

"You do know there was never any doubt who my heart belongs too, right?"

Chuckling, she smiled up at him. "I know Hal. But...it's still nice here."

Finishing up the last stitch, he pulled the string through and cut off the extra part. "Not as good as Doctor Glass...but it should hold up until we get back Charleston."

Feeling tired, Maggie crawled across the seat and laid her head in his lap. "It's okay sweetheart, I've got you."

Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off under the watchful gaze of her love.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	10. One Day at a Time

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 10

One Day at a Time

"So, how are you feeling today Maggie?" Asked Doctor Glass putting a pen behind her right ear before giving the scout her full attention.

"Alright,"she said tacking off her black leather jacket, leaving her dressed in her love and hate black shirt T shirt over the top of a long sleeve white T shirt.

"And your shoulder, any problems since we took out the stitches?"

Maggie shook her head. "Not really. It's still a bit sore. But nothing that would cause for concern."

Anne gave her question look trying to see if she was telling her the truth. The advance scout gave her a small smile as Doctor Glass shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"Anne, can you give us a hand her?" Asked one of her assistants who was struggling to to set the broken leg bone of a male civilian.

"Yeah...be right there."

Turning, she walked about half way from her before stopping. "Oh, and don't think about going anywhere Margret. I still want to check on your baby before I release you."

Sighing, she nodded headed back at the Anne. It had been ten days since they had entered that water facility in Savannah and saved the berserkers from the Karen's horrible tests. While she knew Hal's ex would be a problem for the 2nd Mass, she never imagined that she would take things that far. Thankfully, Hal was able to prevent her from finding out about their child, but it was only a matter of time before Karen made her move again.

Pounding her fist into her open palm, she was determined to make the bitch pay for what she did to her. It was then another thought entered her mind, this one making her smile. While Karen might be super powered thanks to the harness, Maggie couldn't help but smirk at the fact she was the one who put a slug in her gut. Not to mention, Hal stood by her even after Karen said they could be together again.

"So...the rumors are true then,"added Pope with a smug look on his face as he slowly sat up from his hospital bed.

Maggie's smile instantly faded from her face, but instead of responding she she choose to ignore his comment.

Pope some how survived the trip back to Charleston, but just barely. Having his spleen, one kidney, and appendix removed, they finally managed to stop his internal bleeding. Although, he still spent a week in a coma before finally awaking three days ago. With numerous broken bones along his body, he would out of action for at least another month or two.

"You went and got yourself knocked up. Do you at least know who the father is?"

Slowly, she turned her head to give him an icy glare. "You know something Pope...your lucky Hal went back and cut you down. I wanted to leave you up there. But, Hal said not even you deserves to die like that."

John's smug look suddenly disappeared from his face. Instead she was surprised to see actual remorse on his face.

"You know after my wife left me and took my two kids, a part of me died that day. Cause I new I would never get them back. But it also taught me if I want something, it's better to just take it, and be damned with the consequences. There's a reason that people like you and me have survived for so long."

"I am nothing like you,"she fired back not being able to control her anger anymore.

Pope shook his head at her. "Maybe not anymore. But hero types like your boyfriend have a tendency to die young. If you love him and want to him to be around for you child, I suggest not putting yourself in danger so often."

"I can look after myself or do I need to remind you by putting my foot up her ass!"

Chuckling, he gingerly laid himself back down on the bed. "It's not about that Maggie. Your boyfriend will do anything to protect you, and more times than not that usually ends up with our hero dying. If you truly want a life with him, you need to start thinking about how your actions can cost him his life."

Turning away from her, John shut his curtains that surrounded his bed. As much as she hated the former gang leader, she reluctantly had to admit he did have a good point. If she wanted to have a life with Hal, then she couldn't afford to take the same risks she was use to taking. But that was easier said than done, as the aliens who invaded there planet would kill you just the same.

"I hope your done with your little shouting match,"said doctor glass with her hands on her hips,"I don't need to remain about that extra stress is bad."

"For the baby. I know, I know,"she added interrupting the annoyed looking medic.

Shaking head head at her, doctor Glass walked over to the counter and picked up her medical chart she was using for the advance scout.

"Okay, besides the stress and injuries, another else been an issue?"

Looking down at her with her stern gaze, Maggie could see she didn't want to her about her tough bravado.

"My back has started to bother me a little. While that has anything to do with my pregnancy I couldn't tell you, since I am not even 2 months yet. At least the headaches and dizziness has died down, although time to time I still seem to have an issue with them."

Anne made a few marks on the paper before walking over to counter. Reaching up she pulled down some generic Tylenol and placed it on the bed beside her.

"I am sorry, but all the stronger medicine I have isn't safe for your unborn child. I want you to keep some pills with at all times. You have to remember that this isn't just about you anymore,"she said giving her a soft smile before placing her hand on her shoulder.

Margret nodded her head back at her. "Trust me, I know that one. Hal makes it a daily routine to ask me how I am doing?"

Chuckling Anne smiled down at her making Maggie smile back. "It's nice to have someone their for a change isn't it?"

"Yeah, actually it is."

Taking her hand off her shoulder, Maggie reached for her leather jacket. Putting it on, she put her twin 1911 pistols back into their holsters and slung her M4 carbine over her shoulder and was about to leave when Anne called out to her.

"Hey, let me ask you something?"

"Okay, what's up?"

"Is Hal as stubborn as his father?"

Chuckling, she shook her head at the medic. "Unfortunately, I think it's a Mason trait they all seem to have."

"How do you deal with?" She asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"Well that's easy...I just take it one day at a time."

* * *

"Come on Priya, lets see what you've got,"said Hal holding up his Lacrosse stick while guarding the small fish net they had duct taped between two pipes.

Holding her own lacrosse stick, the Indian mechanic gave him a confident look. "I wouldn't be too cocky yet Mason. You forget, I also played Lacrosse in high school and college."

"Oh! You better watch out Hal!" Shouted Lourdes from the side lines with smile on her face.

On the right side of the Amtrak station, the 2nd Mass had set up a small field that the kids could use to play on. Up against the still standing chain linked fence was a series of benches and chairs they had put up so that their parents could cheer them on. Currently Matt, Lourdes, Dai, Sarah her one year baby Charlotte, and about 12 kids were watching them.

"I am not worried,"he added with a smile on his face, causing Priya to narrow her eyes at him.

Gripping his stick in his hands, Hal let out a small breath calming himself. Running forward, Priya faked to her right before diving to her left releasing the ball. At the last moment Hal stuck out his leg and managed to save it from going in.

"And still the champion!" He shouted raising his stick high above him, causing the kids to boo him.

Laughing, he bent down and helped the chief mechanic back up. "Lucky save Hal."

"Tell me about it. I was an attacker during my Lacrosse days,"he whispered to her causing Priya to grin back at him before heading back up into the stands.

"Okay, whose next?"

Pointing his stick at Dai, the tracker shook his head. "Not today brother. I am just here for some entertainment."

Hal shook his head with an disappointed look on his face. "Come on, isn't' there anyone who is man enough to challenge me!"

"I'll do it,"said Matt grabbing the stick from Priya and raced on the field.

Picking up the small rubber ball Hal began tossing and catching it in his right hand. "You think you've got what it takes to beat me little brother?"

"Hell yeah!" He yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

Hal couldn't remember the last time he ever heard his little brother talk like that. Then again this alien invasion was even harder on him then anyone else in the family. With Matt being too young to do any serious fighting, he could understand the hopeless feeling it would get when everyone else was out there making a difference.

Flipping his Lacrosse stick in his hands, Hal ready himself. "Don't think I will go easy on your cause your my brother."

Ignoring his comment, Matt gave him a serious look and started sprinting forward. Skidding to a halt in the cold wet mud, he tossed the ball forward aiming for the upper left corner. If the advance scout really wanted to you, he could have save the shot. But he knew his brother deserved a chance to celebrate. Despite what he said earlier Hal dove at the shot right, lowering his stick just as it went by him and into the fish net.

On the ground, he could see his little brother start celebrate by raising his stick high in the air. "Nice shot Matt!" Shouted Sarah causing the group of kids to cheer for him.

Standing up, he walked over to Matt who was grinning ear to ear. "Indeed you got me little bro. I guess that Mason sport gene got passed onto you."

"I told you so Hal!" He shouted and started to celebrate right in front of his face again.

Laughing, the elder Mason dropped his stick and left the field. Suddenly the rest of the kids surged on the field and immediately started arguing on who was going to get Matt on there team. Taking a seat next to Lourdes he stretched out and started watching the group of 2nd Mass kids start playing there Lacrosse match.

"That was sweet,"added the Hispanic medic with a grin on her face.

"I have no idea of what your talking about?"

"Really now,"said Priya with her on smile on her face,"I am pretty sure you let that goal in on purpose."

Chuckling, Hal gave the chief mechanic a small wink. "I did my best, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Mason. Your lucky your not my boyfriend, or else I would have kicked your ass for not letting me score."

"Awe...you sound jealous?" Asked Dai with a smirk on his face, causing Priya to blush a little as she turned away from Dai's strong gaze.

Shaking his head, Hal put his hands behind his the back of his head and watched his brother take the ball down the field passing it a 10 year old girl who scored a goal.

Raising his hand, he cheered on his little brother's assistant."Speaking of Maggie, I heard a little rumor about her,"replied Sarah with a grin on her face as she gently cradled her baby in her arms.

"Oh really? I wonder what you could be talking about?" Asked Lourdes trying her best to act like she didn't know anything.

Suddenly, Hal turned to see everyone's eyes on him. By now Tom got from his little message that his girlfriend was pregnant. With that being said, they finally told captain Weaver too. Well he was a little disappointed that Maggie was pregnant, he finally congratulated them right before sending them on patrol. It probably helped them that his daughter Jeanne some how found her way to Charleston along with a few other stragglers which soften the captain's mood.

"I admit nothing."

"So it's true,"replied Dai reaching around Priya and gave his shoulder a rough squeeze, "our dear friend Hal Mason is going to be a father."

"Shut up Dai,"he added shaking off his hand from his shoulder causing the tracker to laugh even harder.

The more he thought about it the more he couldn't stop the grin that slowly came across his face. At first he wasn't thrilled about the idea, but the more time had gone by the more he was actually looking forward to having a baby with Maggie. Maybe he wanted to be a little older, but in the alien invaded world nothing was promised to them. This way if something should ever happen to him, she would always have a little part of him with her forever.

Standing up, Hal grabbed his rifle on the steps. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Where's the fire all of sudden?" Asked Lourdes giving him a strange look.

Ignoring her comment, Hal walked around the front of the chain link fence and entered a small gap between two cars. Giving a few of the guards a brief wave, they lowered their weapons and let him pass through.

"I don't care what you think you know. I am still captain of this regiment,"said the heated voice of Captain Weaver as his daughter came storming behind the medic bus with the captain right behind her.

"Damn it Dad, I am not a child!"

"But your my child!"

"Exactly, that's why you won't train me the right way. Your biased...and won't push me cause your afraid to hurt me,"she said turning around with a few tears coming down the side of her face.

Sighing heavily, Dan gave his daughter a hard look. "Hal, just the man I wanted to see."

"Can I help you Captain?"

Captain Weaver nodded his head. "Jeanne...you remember Hal Mason, don't you?"

Looking down, he could see captain's daughter wiped a few tears away from her cheeks before giving him a brief nod. "Yeah, I remember it was you and your brother who found us after we stole your bikes."

"Since you say I am not the proper person to teach you because I am your father, well then I am leaving you in the capable hands of our best advance scout. Hal I want you to show her the ropes inside Charleston. Nothing to dangerous...understood,"he said whispering the last part to him before pulling back and giving his daughter a strong look.

Watching the captain slowly make his way around a group of fighters carrying ammo crates, Hal sighed heavily. He was kinda hoping since that he and Maggie didn't have any assign missions or patrols that they could spend most of the day together.

Turning around, he could that Jeanie had folded her arms across her chest. "Look...don't take this the wrong way, but I was kinda hoping to have the day off. I don't mean to sound rude, but I can't even remember when I had an afternoon and evening to myself."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Jeanne finally nodded her head. "I understand."

"Alright, well first things first. We need to get ourselves two bikes. Now do you know some basic bike maintenance?"

"Yeah, how do you think I made it here?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you flew here,"he added with a sarcastic smile on her face causing the young woman to roll her eyes at him.

"My dad warned me about the you Masons,"she said as they reached the freight car they had turned into a bike storage.

"Oh really,"he said bending down and checking the fuel level on his gray dirt bike,"what did he say?"

Smiling back at him, Jeanne checked the pressure in her tires and hopped onto the seat. "That your entirely too stubborn and can be unreasonable."

"Is that all?"

"No, he also says without your family the 2nd Mass might all be dead now too."

Laughing, Hal turned on his dirt bike. "Well I am glad to see that my father and the captain can finally agree on something."

Giving him a confused look, Jeannie turned on her own dirt bike. "What do you mean?"

"I will explain later, I promise."

* * *

Leaning back in her chair, Maggie put down the book she was reading, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. Looking down at her watch she could see it was almost 8 p.m. Sighing, she picked up the book once more and tried to maintain her focus. After barely reading another page she closed the book and set it down on the table.

"Damn it Hal, you should have been back by now,"she said walking over to the window and opening the blinds knowing she couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Closing the blinds once more, Maggie began to pace around their small train compartment. Maggie was a woman of action and killed her that Hal went out on a patrol with out her. While she knew he didn't have a choice, for when captain Weaver gives you a command you do it. The advance scout also knew that eventually she would have to remain behind soon because of her pregnancy, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Looking down at her watch one more time she could see it had only been 2 minutes since the last time she looked at it.

"That's it,"she said rolling up the sleeves of her long sleeve white T and was just about to put her pistol holsters on when Hal suddenly opened the door.

Walking forward she immediately embraced him, causing Hal to hold the small box he was carry high above her head.

"Whoa...Maggie I was just on patrol,"he said leaning slightly to the right so he could set down the small box and finally wrapped his arms her.

Slowly, she pulled away from him. "I know...but I just kept thinking something happen to you. I hate not being beside you, more so now then ever before."

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I know sweetheart. Trust me the feeling is mutual. And despite what everyone keeps telling me, I don't think I will ever get use to it. But you have to know I will find a way to keep coming back to you. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

Pulling apart, Maggie sat down in her chair with a smile on her face. "Now Mason, I swear if you don't bring me dinner I am going to hit you."

Chuckling, Hal set down his AK-101 along the wall, before taking out his twin Smith and Wesson 9mm pistols and put them next to Maggie's 1911's.

"You do know patience is a virtue you right?" He asked taking off his desert military jacket along with his gun belt and put them on top of their shared footlocker.

"Yeah, well tell that to me and your child,"she said placing a hand on her tummy and looking up at him with an amused look on her face.

Shaking his head, Hal kicked off his shoes and walked over to the box he brought into their room. Pulling out two bottles of purified water, a plate of cooked deer meat, peas, and some white rice he placed them in front of her.

"Awe, is this all for me?" She asked grabbing a piece of deer meat and putting into her mouth.

"Not quite my love. Didn't you mom ever teach you to share?"

"Hey...I am feeding for two here."

Sitting down Hal smiled down at her. "You better get some before I eat all of it Mason."

Grinning, he picked up his own spoon and began helping her eat their shared meal. With Maggie being so worried about Hal's return, she didn't realize how truly hungry she really was. Within 5 minutes they both consumed the plate of food leaving both of them filled and satisfied.

It was then, she noticed that Hal was still smiling at her. By now she could tell the difference between his smiles and judging by the way he kept doing it, he was up to something.

"Okay...spill it,"she said grabbing another drink of her water.

"Spill what my love?"

"Don't even start Mason. I know your up to something."

Chuckling, he smiled even more at her. "How you know that?"

"Because your a terrible lair sweetheart."

Nodding his head, Hal reaches around and inside the box pulling out a package of Reese's peanut cups, placing them on the table.

"Oh, my, god! Where did you find these?" She asked picking up the relative clean package and giving it a stiff being able to smell the peanut butter and chocolate through the wrapper.

"On patrol my love. I remember you said this was your favorite candy. So me and Jeannie found some inside a basement. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you was to find it hadn't melted yet."

Grinning up at him, Maggie eagerly teared open the package. Grabbing one of the peanut butter cups in her hands she bite into slowly, enjoying the delicious taste of the chocolate and peanut butter.

"Hmm, that is so good,"she said swallowing the bite.

"You want some?"

Hal shook his head. "Nope. It's a gift for you."

"Thank you,"she said taking another bite out of her cup and set down the package on the table.

Sitting there, Maggie wanted to enjoy the meal and candy her boyfriend got her. But instead she found herself thinking about what Pope had said about her putting herself in danger. Looking back up, the advance scout found his hazel eyes on her once again.

"Hal...do you think I take too many risks?"

"Now who told you this?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't matter."

"It was Pope wasn't it,"he said with a fiery look in his eyes,"I swear, I should have just left him up there to die."

Maggie shook her head, reaching out she placed her hand on top of his. "First of all...Hal you and me both know your night that kind of person. And second, you still haven't answered my question?"

Taking a deep breath, he turned his hand around and grasped her hand in his. "Not really no. Now me on the other hand, I do. That's what makes us such a good team. I know I can always depend on you to have my back. I also know I can count on you to keep me level headed and not rush headlong into things that could get me killed."

"I want to believe you Hal, but isn't your opinion biased because you love me?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Indeed, you right about that. But what I am talking about goes deeper than our relationship. It was something I knew long before we started dating. How do you think we both realized we could trust each other so quickly despite the differences we had in personalities when were first met? I mean even the first time I met you it felt like you were trying to reach out to me,"he replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Margret couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could remember everything about that day when she led him back through the tunnels to his people. His words about her joining them, actual gave her the courage to do what she did by killing Billy and Cueball. It was also in that moment after he took a wild swing at her, she also felt something was different about him. Something about him told her he wasn't just lying to her. That she could believe him, something she hadn't done in years.

"Maggie you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Shacking her head, she snapped herself back into reality. "Yeah sorry about that. I was just thinking about when we first met year ago."

Laughing, Hal reached up and put some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You know when we first met I couldn't help myself but be check you out a couple times."

Sighing heavily, Maggie simply shook her head at him. "Men, I swear."

"What?"

"Shut up and give me a kiss,"she said pulling by the neck towards her.

Kissing him with passion, she finally pulled back a few moments later. "Just promise me this. When I am not there beside you, you be extra careful. Cause I am not done with you Hal Mason...not by a long shot."

"I promise Maggie."

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	11. Another Step Closer

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 11

Another Step Closer

Looking down his custom map, Hal picked up his pencil and began writing a few notes about last night's patrol. Ever since they had set foot in Charleston he started keeping a map of the area, thinking they wouldn't stay long like usual. Well that was a little over 2 months ago, and by now his map was filled with small reminders, locations, roads to take, and potential targets they still need to check out.

"Hmm,"he said putting down the pencil to study the map.

At any moment the 2nd Mass could pack up and leave South Carolina, making all his work for the past 2 months completely useless. It was during these difficult times he often wonder if they could actually drive the aliens off Earth. Not to mention the added weight he felt for being the regiment's head advance scout, knowing that a lot of lives depended on the choices he made during his recons.

Sighing, Hal couldn't help but being amazed at how captain Weaver could handle that kind of stress without letting it consume him. It was then, he remember what his father told him about never giving up as a child. Every person, no matter who they are, must find that something that drives them. That makes them get back up no matter how many times they keep getting knocked back down. For the longest time it was his family. The will and the want to always keep them safe. Even if that meant dying for them.

Turning his head, Hal spotted his girlfriend toss in her sleep. Reaching out, she unconscious patted his side of the bed. Not finding him there, Maggie rolled back on to her right side and pulled the cover over her shoulder once more.

Chuckling, Hal understood that his new reason was sleeping only a few feet away from him. While he would still do anything for his family, now he wanted to give Maggie and their unborn child the life they truly deserved.

"You know...I can tell your watching me,"she said with a smile on her face while still having her eyes closed.

"Really now?" He asked sounding like his father and smiling back at her.

Opening her eyes, Maggie sat up in against the headboard. "Yeah...cause your so predictable."

"How's this for predictability?" He asked standing up and jumped on the bed, making her to yelp in surprise.

Climbing on top of her, Hal immediately started tickling her causing Maggie to laugh in response.

"Okay, okay,"she said in between laughing from his assault to her sides.

"Okay, what?"

"You win."

"Wait,"he said and stopped tickling her,"I must be going deaf. Did you just say I was right?"

Looking down into her brown eyes, Hal couldn't help but grin like a kid back at her. "No, I said you win. I didn't say anything about you being right."

"Same difference,"he replied slowly leaning his head down so that he was only a few inches away from hers.

"Whatever you say Mason."

Closing the gap that was between them, Hal kissed her. Gently rubbing the sides of her arms, he started to prob the inside of her mouth with his tongue as the kiss intensified. A minuter later the advance scout pulled away from their hot and heavy make out session, leaving the both of them breathless.

"Have I ever told you how incorrigible you are?"

"Maybe...but you know you love it."

Shaking her head back at him, Maggie leaned in and gave him another quick kiss. Pulling the cover off her body, she slide out from under him and head towards the bathroom only wearing a white tank top and blue pair of panties. Watching her disappear inside the bathroom, Hal flopped himself on the bed.

Sighing in content, he couldn't believe how happy he was despite the fact that there world was invaded by a race of advanced Aliens.

"Hey sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"When did you get this water?" She asked poking her head back around corner of the door jam.

Sitting up, Hal had to think for a moment. "Maybe 15 minutes ago. I wanted to make sure you still had some hot water after I took my own bath."

"Awe...your so sweet. Remind me to thank you later."

Chuckling, Hal watched as she quickly disappeared back inside the bathroom once more. Folding up his custom made map, he tucked it back inside thigh cargo pants pocket. Grabbing his navy seal knife that Maggie gave to him as birthday gift, he began to sharpen it against the sharpening stone.

"Nice to see something of me is rubbing off on you,"she said emerging from the bathroom some time later wearing a clean pair of blue jeans, and a new white tank top.

Holding up the knife to the light, Hal examined it carefully before sheathing the weapon once more. "I like the look my love."

Maggie who was bent over grabbing her black sweater, simply rolled her eyes at him. Putting on her sweater, she grabbed a clean pair of socks and her boots before joining him at the table.

"How much time we got?"

"Don't you got a watch too."

"Yeah, but right now it's inside my leather jacket,"she said holding on her left wrist showing him she didn't have it on.

Shaking his head, Hal looked down at his own watch. "8:15, so we've got 45 minutes before 9am meetings."

"You want to get some breakfast?"

Smiling, he stood back up and put on his desert military jacket. "You read my mind darling."

Grabbing their weapons and gear, the two advance scouts exited the train compartment. The moment they stepped outside they could see some type of commotion was taking place at the front entrance of the Amtrak station. Jogging forward, they had to fight their way through a crowd of people to see a group of skitters and harnessed children all gathered on the other side of chain link fence.

"Ben!" He shouted out spotting his brother standing next to the leader of the skitter rebellion called Red Eye.

Pushing his way past a group of fighters who had their weapons raised, Hal made his way in front of the fence with Maggie right behind him.

"It's good to see you too Hal."

"Like wise bro."

"Ben!" Yelled the voice of his father causing the rest of the crowd to turn around and stare at him.

"Okay everyone this isn't a staring contest! Stand back!" Shouted captain weaver as he slowly made his way down the steps and started heading towards the front gate.

Immediately the crowd started to disperse, leaving a group of fighters behind. "Dai, I need you to get colonel Porter here."

"Yes sir,"he said running past the fighters and towards a motorcycle.

"Tector, I want you and the rest of the Berserkers on advance patrol. Take two scouts teams and make sure our escape routes are secure."

"Sir,"he said turning to Anthony, Crazy Lee and Christine before they all quickly disappeared through the crowd of people.

Joining Hal, Maggie, and Tom at the front of the gate, Weaver approached Red eye. "Are you ready to talk?"

The rebel Skitter leader turned to look at Ben. "Yes captain. I suggest we go some where more private."

Weaver nodded his head. "I agree. Open up the gate!"

Giving the captain apprehensive look, the two guards manning the front gate unlocked it and slowly opened it for them. Stepping away from the gate with there guns still drawn, Ben and Red eye made there way inside the camp.

"Lead the way captain,"added Ben right before his father embraced his son in a tight hug.

"Dad...I haven't been gone that long."

Tom gave his son an amused look. "You could have been just returning from patrol a second ago. Your still my son and I worry."

* * *

15 minutes later, colonel Porter and a small vanguard of 1st continental fighters arrived at the 2nd Mass compound. Waiting inside the captain's office, Porter finally arrived so they could start talking. Red Eye looked up at Ben who nodded his head and suddenly went limp. Immediately his spikes lit up signaling to them that they were now talking to the rebel skitter.

"It's good to see you again professor Mason."

"Same to you. I am sorry our last meeting didn't end so well."

"There's no need to apologize. Our mutual enemy is to blame."

With Maggie standing right next to him, Hal felt around until he found her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too,"she whispered back to him.

"Captain... I don't think you understand the prize you had when you captured the overlord 2 months ago. If you did, then you wouldn't have let him live."

Weaver simply glared back at the alien. "Perhaps. But we were more worried about surviving than killing a fish head."

"Understandable."

"But how can one alien be that important"? Asked Porter crossing his arms.

Red eye then turned his gaze on Porter, before Ben spoke once more. "The Espheni, as they are called have no need for databases or computers to store knowledge."

"So what, they store everything inside there head?" Hal asked making the rebel Skitter turn it's gaze on him.

"In a manner of speaking...yes. If he would have died then all operations on eastern side of this continent would have been thrown into complete disarray."

It was then a strange silence settled upon everyone inside the room. Looking around, Hal could see the many minds all digesting the information the skitter had told him.

"So what are you suggesting?" Asked his father with a troubled look on his face.

"I don't know if the Espheni understand what fear is, but after you nearly killed him he has been reluctant to show his face. What you need to do is keep disrupting there operations and eventually force him to come out of hiding. Then we strike with everything we've got."

"So where does that lead you?" Asked Weaver giving the alien a questioning look.

"Right now our numbers are small. But with more time I can gather more allies and intelligence to help our cause. Just as a lot of humans are slow to trust us, there are several of my kind who are weary of you. It is best we don't rush into things too fast. Although our enemy might force our hand sooner than later. Like you captain, we really can't afford to take too many losses or everything we have worked for will be all for not. But fear not...we will be close by. This way if either one of us is attacked then we can to each others aid,"said Red eye through Ben before he finally released his hold on the young Mason.

Shaking his, Ben finally returned to normal. "There is a large network of tunnels and sewers one county over. That is where will be staying. Also there will be a few deharnessed kids stationed every mile or so, just encase if you need to contact us."

Getting ready to walk out with rebel leader, Hal's dad stepped in front of his son. "Do you really have to go already?"

Sighing heavily, Ben nodded his head. "I am afraid so dad. Whether it's justified or not, I have been placed in charge of the deharnessed kids."

Letting go his girlfriend's hand, Hal walked over and join in with the hug his father was giving him. "Now you can't go before you at least see Matt."

Chuckling, Ben offered him a smile. "Now that much is true."

* * *

6 hours later Maggie and Hal were back to what they did best, scouting. A pair of 1st Continental scouts had failed to return from a scouting mission in Georgetown city attempting procreate any more food supplies from a local grocery store.

"You know this city remains me of my home town back in Massachusetts,"said Maggie as they both stopped their dirt bikes so they could get a better view of the city.

"How's that?" Hal asked using his pair of binoculars to look down the main street of the small city.

"Well...back in Easton the population was barely over 20,000. It had that small town charm, but also gave off that snobby attitude that made everyone think they were better than most people. I hated it,"she added with a sound of disgust in her voice.

Handing her the pair of binoculars, Maggie gave the city a look herself. "Yeah a lot of people are like that. Back in Somerville, a lot of people thought that about themselves since we didn't leave in the city of Boston. But when your only about 5 miles north of the capital of your state, I don't know who they were trying fool."

Shaking her head, Maggie handed him the binoculars again. "Let me guess...you were one of the those people."

Slowly, her boyfriend turned to look at her with a sheepish look on his face. "Ha, ha, ha. Your so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Hey be careful Mason, that comeback is an antique."

"Come on Margret, we've got a mission to do,"he said starting up his dirt bike once again.

Starting up her own bike, Maggie couldn't help but smile. "Awe...does Hal Mason not like to be picked on."

Smiling back her, Hal reached out and grabbed a hold of her bike. "Oh just you wait my love. I have only just began."

Racing forward, the advance scout was forced to play keep up the whole way. All the way they darted around abandon cars, and other large debris that was strewn around the street. 10 minutes later they finally approached the local grocery store which remained mostly intact despite damage of the surrounding buildings. Pulling there bikes about 100 feet away from the store, the two advance scouts slowly leaned around the building they were hiding behind.

"Something's not right about that place,"said Hal examining the store through his binoculars.

Grabbing the binoculars from him, Maggie spotted bike tracks and even a few shell casings near the front of the store.

"I agree. That store has ambush written all over it,"she said handing back Hal his binoculars and grabbed her M4 off her shoulder.

"Come on...lets give that store a wide birth and see if we can spot anything,"he said taking his AK-101 off his shoulder and moved out.

Moving through a series of back yards and alley ways, the pair of scouts reached a building that was over looking the grocery store from the rear. Running up to a broken wooden fence they easily made there way through the several gaps that had formed due to the years of neglect. Walking up the small porch, the two advance scouts pressed themselves against the sides of the door.

Nodding back at her, Maggie reached out and find it wasn't locked. Turning the knob, she slowly pushed open the door showing them the kitchen of the house. With his rifle at the ready, Hal entered the kitchen first with Margret right behind him. Looking around they could see the house was mostly clean with only a few things strewn on the floor. Telling them the family who had previous lived there abandoned it a long time ago.

"Hey look, Cheerios,"he said grabbing the box of cereal off the counter and began eating some of the stale cereal.

Ignoring him, Margret began opening up a few cupboards trying to find anything useful. Grabbing a few cans of spam, kidney beans, and a bag of floor she quickly put them inside a book bag her boyfriend found hanging up on coat rack.

"Looks like they left in a hurry,"she replied examining the coffee table in the living room which had a game of monopoly left on it.

"Understandable, I hated playing monopoly."

"How come?" She asked throwing him a candle lighter she found on the nearby window ledge.

"Because they always ended up with a fight in our house. Then someone would complain about the banker (usually Ben) of cheating,"he said slowly backing away from the board game,"not to mention it took like 3 hours to play. I would rather be outside and doing something constructive."

Laughing, Maggie picked up the family photo which had a middle aged man and woman surrounded by four kids. Setting it back down, she couldn't stop herself from laughing even more.

"Okay...what's so funny Miss Walker?"

"Nothing Mr. Mason. It's just that...I can picture the frustrated look on your face. Not to mention you can barely sit still for fives before you start getting all fidgety."

Smiling back at her, Hal made his way past her and started heading up the flight of stairs. "This coming from a woman who talks in sleeping asking for her teddy bear."

Putting her foot on the next step, Maggie brought her gaze up to see the smug look of her boyfriend staring down at her. "Oh your going to get it Mason."

Giving her a wink, Hal ran up the rest of the stairs taking them two at time. Giving chase she spotted him run into the nearest room. Going inside, she could see it was a kids bedroom with a pair of bunk beds, two dressers and kids toys scattered around a toy box. Taking her eyes of the bedroom, the advance scout could see her boyfriend still had a grin on his face as he made his way over towards the broken window.

Giving him an amused look, Maggie made her way over to the twin bunk beds. Picking up the old teddy bear she could help but think about her first child. Despite the fact she knew he was more than likely dead, that didn't stop her from feeling regret over the whole situation. Setting down the teddy bear, Margret placed her hand on her tummy knowing life of another child was growing inside of her. This time things would be different she told herself.

It was then she heard her boyfriend chuckle. "Well I guess that explains it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked making her way over towards him.

Through the blinds she could see the two teenage scouts sleeping in a bed with there clothes strewn all over the bed room floor. Shaking her head, Maggie couldn't help but grin at the scene. "Kids I swear."

Turning around, she slowly slide her way down the hall and sat down on the hardwood floor. Setting the book bag down, Hal quickly joined her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked staring up at the drawings one of the kids must have done.

"I guess...with all things considered."

"Tell me about,"he said taking his gaze of the pictures to look down at his rifle,"at least now we might actually have a chance to really drive these bastards from our planet."

Maggie smiled up at him before placing her hand on his knee. "Indeed my love. Plus it was nice to know that Ben is safe and nearby again."

"Wait, are you saying your actually happy to be a part of the Mason family?" He asked pretending to have a stunned look on his face.

Giving him a sheepish look, she playfully smacked his arm. "You know what I mean Hal. The only family I still have left is my bitch for an Aunt and a dumb ass for a cousin. I don't like to complain but I envy you."

"You envy me?"

Maggie nodded back at him. "Yeah, the way you and your brothers look out for each other. The way your father some still makes time for all you while still letting each of you do your own thing. Not to mention how doctor Glass has stepped in and been the motherly figure that Matt needs. The only thing I am not sure about is, what my role is in all of these?"

Giving her an amused look, Hal pulled her even closer to him. "Well that's easy my love. Your the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Wait...what are you saying?" She asked feeling like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

Sure enough, he reached inside his right front pocket and pulled out a gold ring with one diamond on it. "I found this inside a jewelry shop almost 2 months ago. I have always known your the right woman for me, but I knew I had to give you time. I didn't want to scare you off. But when I found out you were pregnant, I didn't want you to think I wanted to marry you just because our carrying my child."

It was then Maggie reached up and put her a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Hal...just ask me?"

Offering her a bright smile, Hal took a deep breath. "Margret Bethany Walker...will you marry me?"

"Of course I will,"she said grabbing him by the his jacket's collar and kissing him with passion.

She didn't know how long they sat there kissing, but quite frankly she didn't give a damn. The old Maggie would have run away and never looked back if anyone ever proposed to her. But the new Margret knew things were different, and she deserved to be happy.

"I think you still need to put the ring on my finger Mason,"she said reaching up and wiping a tear of joy out of the corner of her eye.

Resting his forehead against hers, Hal slowly put the ring on her hand. While it wasn't a perfect fit, she could see they didn't run the risk of it falling off her finger either. Looking down at the ring that was on her left hand, the advance scout gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"We can't stay here much longer,"he said gently running his hand through her long blonde hair.

"I know. We wouldn't want to reunion our reputation by being late as well."

Laughing, the two scouts finally stood back up. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I think embarrassment will work best. Trust me, I understand more than most how we need to live for the moment. But those two need to learn that there is a time and place for fooling around. Being on a mission with a deadline is not one of them,"she said grabbing her M4 off the ground and switching the safety back on.

Grabbing the book bag, Hal quickly shouldered his AK-101. "I couldn't agree more."

"Well I am so glad that I have your approval."

Rolling his eyes at her, Maggie started laughing again. "Oh and Hal?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and keep up,"she replied before bolting down the stairs with her boyfriend in hot pursuit.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	12. Lost in the Mountains

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 12

Lost in the Mountains

Aiming her M4 at large target that was in front of her, Maggie squeezed off one round hitting the painted image of a skitter in the right thigh. Backing up 10 feet she fired again, hitting the Skitter in one of it's other legs. Moving back another 10 feet, she fired once more hitting another one of the target's legs. Switching to a three round burst mode, Maggie unloaded a group of nine shots into the Skitter's head before reloading and lowering her rifle.

"Where did you ever learn to shoot like that?" Asked Priya before coming over to admired her friend's handy work.

Shouldering her assault rifle, Maggie offered her friend a warm smile. "It's a long story Priya."

"Awe come on,"added Lourdes appearing from behind chain linked fence,"I bet Hal knows?"

Glaring at the medic, Maggie folded her arms across her chest. "Can I help you?"

"You know why I am here Margret."

Sighing, she did know why. It was Monday and she was suppose to go and see Doctor Glass for her weekly check up this morning. But when she arrived at the doctor's office she found a small line of people waiting to see the doc and her team. Getting frustrated, the advance scout decided to leave and try again some time later.

"I was planning on coming back you know?"

Shaking her head, Lourdes pulled out a small clipboard that Anne had been using to keep track of her pregnancy. Sighing heavily, Maggie handed her M4 to Priya before walking over and sitting on a nearby log.

"Look...I am feeling fine. Nothing unusual to speak of."

"Regardless, we still need to make sure. I know you don't like seeing the doctor. But you have realize were just trying to help you. And to be Honest...we just don't have the supplies or equipment to know that your baby is healthy. So our best source of information is you,"she said looking down at her with a strong gaze before flipping through her medical chart.

Off the the right, Priya began shooting at the target causing Lourdes to look even more annoyed. "Do you really need to do that right now!"

Firing another three rounds, the chief mechanic lowered the rifle. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Lourdes brought her attention back on her."Any more morning sickness?"

Maggie shook her head. "Not really. I mean once in the while I feel a little sick. But then again that could be from crap we eat every night...but I whose counting any way."

Since the first time Lourdes arrived, the young medic finally cracked a smile. "how is the back pain?"

"It's okay for now. I know the farther on long in my pregnancy the worse it will get. Not to mention I won't be able to fit into my clothes,"she added by pulling onto her leather jacket with her own smile.

It was then Priya switched to her her tactical shotgun, causing Lourdes to jump from the sudden increase in the noise level. "Okay, well everything checks out. Just next time, would you please try and wait. I promise, will always make time for you."

"Be honest Lourdes,"she added with a sly grin on her face,"you jump at any chance you get in order to leave that stuffy office for a while."

Giving her an amused look, Lourdes started walking away when suddenly she stopped. " Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on your engagement,"she said with a huge grin on her face before disappearing behind the chain linked fence.

Apparently it was big news that Margret and Hal Mason were now engaged. And despite her desire to not make a big deal about it, everyone in the 2nd Mass kept congratulating her and asking her when they were going to get married. In truth, she didn't have a clue when they plan on getting married, and that was okay with her.

"Speaking of your wedding...you do know I am going to plan your bachelorette party?"

Slowly, Maggie turned to see her friend grinning down at her. "And I guess there is nothing I can say or do to change your mind."

"Nope."

Sighing, she looked down at the ground before looking back up with a smile on her face. "Your worse than Hal sometimes Priya."

"Worse than me, I didn't know that was possible,"added her boyfriend grinning from ear to ear as he appeared from behind fence.

Right when she was about to say something back, Ben appeared moving past his older brother. "Margret...it's nice to see you again,"he replied nodding his head at her before turning his attention on Priya.

"And you must be Priya Dilawri."he said offered his hand to the chief mechanic,"it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise Ben,"he said with a smile on her face and shook his hand,"I have heard much about you from 2nd Mass."

"Nothing bad I hope."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "That depends on what your definition of bad is?"

Watching Ben and Priya exchange pleasantries, Maggie suddenly found Hal's hands gently placed on her shoulders.

"You feeling okay?" He asked gently messaging her shoulders, causing her to relax.

Closing her eyes, Maggie nodded her head. "I am now."

Chuckling, Hal continued rubbing her shoulders before moving to her neck. "Well I am glad that I can help you my love."

"So let me guess...we have a mission to do?" She asked by leaning her head back and opening her eyes to see him staring down at her.

Giving her a small wink, Hal leaned down and awkwardly kissed her on the lips. "Awe, you guys look adorable with your necks bent like that."

Pulling away from her boyfriend, Maggie glared at her friend. "Oh piss off. Your just jealous that you can't do that with Dai."

Immediately Priya started blushing, making her look away from there gaze. "Really now? I believe I just saw Dai come back from a solo scout mission a few minutes ago. If you hurry, you might catch him before he goes to sleep,"said Hal with grin on his face, causing the embarrassed mechanic to blush even more than before.

"I hate to be prude one here, but captain Weave did assign you mission Hal,"said Ben crossing his arms while giving them a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I swear, little brothers are no fun. Anyways...it appears the long range communications we set up inside that radio tower has suddenly stopped transferring our signal. More than likely it's nothing more than a mechanic issue. But captain Weaver still wants to check it out,"Hal said taking his hands off Maggie's shoulder's and helping her back to her feet.

"Great...that's a long drive and I haven't even eaten anything,"added Maggie with a disappointed look on her face while gently rubbing her belly.

"Find,"he said pretending to be slightly irritated at her request,"I guess we can get something to eat first. Since your making such a big deal about it."

Smiling, she turned around to face him."See...I knew there was a reason I fell in love you. You always make sure I am well fed."

"Your such a romantic Mags. Remind to write that one down for our child to hear some day."

* * *

4 hours later Hal, Maggie, Priya and Ben were inside the military hummer driving up the steep mountain road heading for the radio tower once again. Normally, they would take turns manning the M240 machine gun, but instead Ben volunteered to be on the gun the whole time. With Maggie driving, and Priya in the back seats, Hal got a chance to relax in the passenger side.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy some down time. If you asked Hal if he had planned on proposing to Maggie last week, he would tell you no. But then again he hadn't plan on on falling in love with her either, it just happened. The more he thought about it though, the more it was making sense to him. In the beginning they were polar opposites and couldn't be any more wrong for each other. He was just a 16 year old high school jock turned soldier, trying to fight for his family and the human race. She was a 21 year old survivor and former gang member, who was just looking for something to point her gun at.

But despite there initial differences in personalities and lifestyles, they soon began to trust each other. It wasn't before long they began to depend on each other, not just as partners but as genuine friends. Hal soon discovered beneath that tough exterior was a fun loving woman who always knew how to make him smile. The next thing he knew he was developing feelings for her, although he secretly feared that she would only view him as just her friend. It was only after she told him about the brain cancer did he feel bold enough to try and kiss her. While she might have pulled away after a few seconds, it gave hope to Hal that she might actual feel the same way about him and encouraged him to not give up on her.

Opening his eyes, Hal watched as his love pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face,

making him smile.

"What?" She asked catching him grinning at her.

"Nothing Mags...just admiring my beautiful fiance."

"Awe...that was so sweet,"added Priya with a excited tone, causing Maggie to turned away from his gaze with a smile on her face.

Chuckling, Hal kept staring at her with amused look on his face. "Your not cute Mason. And if you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will do it for you."

"First of all...I am handsome, not cute. And besides, you love my face you just don't want to admit it."

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Maggie attempted to reach out and hit him. Instead she ended up smacking his beanie off his head, causing the both of them to laugh.

"Aren't you going to pick your hat up?" Asked Priya noticing that he hadn't moved an inch towards the hat laying at his feet.

Hal shook his head. "Nope. I didn't knock it off, so why should I."

"I've got news for you Mason...I am not picking it up either."

"Well I guess it's just going to stay there then."

"I guess so,"she added with a grin on her face.

Smiling back at her again, Hal leaned back in his seat once more. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brother's legs staring back at him. While he was overjoyed that Ben was finally back again, Hal couldn't help but wonder if what Matt said was true. What if Ben was beginning to see the Skitters and the other deharnessed kids more like his family now.

"Hey Hal, can I ask you something about Ben?" Asked Priya with apprehensive look on her face.

"Sure, what did you want to know?"

"Is he any different now that his harness has been removed?"

"Maybe a little, but it's hard to tell if you didn't know him before the harness. I mean, obviously he's stronger and faster than he ever was before. But if your asking if he still the same pain in the ass little brother I remember...then yes he is,"he replied making Priya smile at him before looking away as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You okay Priya?"

Nodding her head, she reached up and wiped her eyes on her tan jacket's sleeve. "Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just that, not all of my family is dead. I have a little sister named Smita. She was 14 when the aliens attacked. I...I...saw her one day in Raleigh with a harness on her back. I wanted so desperately to reach her, but there was too many Skitters and Mech's. So I had to make the hardest choice in my life, I turned my back on her suffering and kept heading towards Charleston."

Looking at his fiance then back to chief mechanic, Hal reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard that decision is to make. You feel like your being coward for not being able to save them, like you have done for you a whole life. But trust me Priya, you wouldn't have done her any good if you went charging in there and ended up dieing."

"I know that Hal. But that doesn't make me feel any better."

"No it doesn't,"added Maggie with a sympathetic look on her face,"but it does mean you can live to fight another day. More importantly, we know how to remove the harness with out killing them. So if you ever come across any more information about your sister...will help you get her back. That's a promise."

Clearing her throat, Priya gave them a small nod. "Thanks guys."

"Don't worry about it Miss Dilawri. Your apart of the 2nd Mass, we always look out for own."

Bring his attention back on the road, Hal could see that they were approaching the gate that he ran into during there first visit. With Maggie stopping the hummer, Hal grabbed his AK-101 and stepped outside.

"You okay up there bro?"

Taking off a pair of biker goggles, Ben nodded back to him. "Good to go Hal."

Walking through the snow, the advance scout made his way up to the dented metal gate that blocked them from entering complex. Pushing at the gate, Hal found it giving him trouble as it kept getting stuck in the snow.

"Do you want me to get out and start pushing?" Asked Maggie sticking her head out the window with a grin across her face.

Rolling his eyes back at her, he finished opening the gates wide enough for the military hummer to drive through. Walking back to hummer, Hal stepped onto a small ledge that was on the sides of the car and grabbed onto the handle before giving her a thumbs up.

Driving up the steep mountain trail, Hal thought he spotted some dirt bike tracks in the snow along the edges of the trail. Thinking he was just imaging it, he shook his head and kept his gaze straight ahead. Nearing the top of the trail, once again he thought he spotted a few tire marks in the snow.

"Mags hold,"but he never got a chance to finish his sentence when they suddenly came under heavy gun fire the moment they entered the compound. It was then Hal felt a sharp pain in his left forearm, making his let go of the side handle. Turning sharply left, Maggie drove the hummer away from the gun fire that was peppering Hal side.

Rolling on the snow covered ground, Hal finally came to a stop next to small transformer shed. Looking up, he could see a group of human raiders had taken over the radio tower and now were using to fire down at them. About 5 feet back of the main building they had placed a series of random pieces of metal and junk together to form a small bridge up to the roof top. A little farther out from the building was 4 more men hiding behind another transformer shed and the giant radio tower itself.

Immediately the elder Mason realized his AK was no where to be found. Looking down at his left forearm, Hal noticed that sharp pain was actually a bullet entering and exiting his arm.

"There's one behind the shed!" Shouted a woman wielding a M-16 assault rifle.

Getting back on his feet, Hal pulled out his twin Smith and Wesson's getting ready to defend himself. When suddenly he spotted the woman who shouted his location get hit multiple times in the chest and face, killing her instantly. Ben had started opening up with the M240, with the rapid fire .308 caliber bullets easily over powering their small arms fire. In a flash, three more raiders went down before Ben turned his fire onto the building it's self.

Despite the sounds of gun fire echoing all around him, Hal was sure he heard something behind him. Without thinking, he turned around and spotted a man wielding a home made spear attempting to sneak up behind him. The two exchanged a brief glance, before the man lunge at him with his weapon. Firing twice from each pistol, the elder Mason watched as his 9mm bullets hit the raider in the twice in the chest, once in the shoulder, and once in the left eye.

Violently whipping his head back, the man fell to the ground. Breathing hard, Hal walked forward to see the blood from his gun shot wounds staining the white snow that was all around them. Looking down at the man's dead face, Hal wanted to feel something for the lifeless body that was staring up at him. But he knew there was no time, as the sounds of gun fire brought his attention back on the battle that was still unfolding at the moment.

Leaning around the shed once more, the advance scout spotted Maggie backing up the hummer while Priya was firing outside the passenger side window with Maggie's M4. Meanwhile, Ben had stopped firing with M240 and switched to his Hecklar & Koch G36K taking pop shots inside the building's blown out front door.

Moving around the shed, Hal was going to try and reach the hummer once more when he saw a bleeding man pick up a RPG-7. Looking back, he watched Maggie back up the military hummer only to get stuck on a piece of broken metal fence. Switching gears, he saw his fiance revel the engine attempting to dislodge the stuck hummer. But instead all she managed to do was spin the tires, sending up piles of dirty snow in every direction.

Running forward, Hal started firing at the bleeding man stopping him from firing his RPG. Retreating backwards, he regrouped near the back of the radio tower using the metal piping as cover from his shots.

Reaching the tower, the advance scout pointed his pistols at the raider only to hear them click in response, signaling he was out of ammo.

"Shit!" He yelled attempting to reload his two Smith and Wesson's.

Unfortunately, this gave the bleeding man a chance to move away from the tower, and once again take aim at the still stuck hummer.

Looking back, Hal could see the panic his fiance's eyes as she kept trying to get the vehicle unstuck. Putting away his pistols, Hal pulled out his navy seal knife and charged forward knowing every second counted.

"Come on stupid hand, stop shaking!"Yelled the raider attempting to fire the rocket at the hummer.

Right when he was about to fire, Hal dove forward stabbing his blade into his chest just. Tackling the both of them to the ground, the raider dropped the RPG-7 causing it to go off when it hit the ground. The rocket went forward and hit the weaken radio tower at the bast of one it's legs. Pulling his blade of the now dead raider's chest, Hal stood up to hear the tower groan from impact.

Suddenly the two of the tower's legs snapped off, causing the tower to start leaning backwards and threatening to crush him. Looking behind himself, he could see he was over looking a cliff with a steep drop off, leaving him trapped.

With a somber look on his face, Hal looked up and spotted Maggie's gaze. Mouthing an I love you, Hal took a deep breath and jumped backwards over the cliff right before the huge tower came crashing down.

* * *

Looking up from steering wheel, Maggie watched Hal tackled the bleeding raider to the ground saving them from being hit by the RPG. A few seconds later, she heard a explosion which was fallowed by the sound of metal screeching loudly.

"What happen?" She asked finally freeing the military hummer from the down metal gate.

"The radio tower is coming down! Oh my god...Hal's trapped!" Shouted Priya bringing her attention on her boyfriend.

Spotting the same thing her friend was looking at, Maggie watched in horror as Hal met her gaze and mouthed her an I love you before he jumped backwards over the cliff.

"No!" She yelled right when the radio tower came crashing down with the top part of the tower crashing through the roof of the radio station.

Staring at the downed radio tower, Maggie felt like someone had just stabbed her in heart. Hal Mason, the love of her life and father of her child couldn't be gone. She refused to believe it, even when the tears started pouring down her face.

"Maggie! Maggie!" Shouted Priya trying to get her attention.

Letting go of the steering wheel, Margret could feel her hands throbbing at how hard she was gripping it.

"We need to go or we the risk being discovered by the Aliens!" Shouted Ben leaning down from the gun turret.

Maggie shook her head. "No. We need to find Hal first!"

"Margret...if we don't move now, we risked letting the overlords find us. And if we do that then everyone, not just Hal, may end up dieing too!"

"Hal's not dead!" She fired back at Ben as even more tears began streaming down her fast.

Turning away from younger Mason's gaze, Maggie felt Priya's hand on her forearm. "Will come back and keep searching until we find him Mags. But Ben's right. Any aliens in the area are bound to come and investigate the fire fight. We need to move."

The advance scout knew her friend was right. If they stayed the run the risk of giving the 2nd Mass's location away to the enemy.

"Okay,"was all she said before getting up and switching sides with Priya so that she could drive them back home.

Leaning back in the passenger side seat, Maggie placed her hand on her tummy while watching the scenery pass by her through the window. Looking down at the engagement ring that was on her left hand, she started feel herself over come with grief. Sobbing quietly to herself, Maggie didn't know how long it took for her to calm down, but by the time she looked up again she could they weren't on the mountain any more.

Looking down at her hand which was still on her tummy she knew she owed to there child and herself to keep looking for him. It was then, she made a vow to herself. No matter what anyone said, Maggie wouldn't believe Hal was gone until she with her own eyes.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	13. Never Give up Hope

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 13

Never Give Up Hope

"Mommy...what are you staring at?" Asked Maggie's 8 year old daughter who was sitting at the dinning room table with her school clothes on.

"Just an old photo on me and your father,"she said putting down her morning coffee on the counter so that she could bring the picture over for her to see.

The picture was an old one, taken shortly after they arrived inside Charleston all those years ago. In the picture Hal had sneaked behind her and scooped her off her feet, causing her to laugh as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Wow! Daddy looks so young!"

Chuckling, Maggie gave her daughter an amused look. "He was sweetie. I believe he was only 17 when that picture was taken."

Staring at the picture for a little bit longer, the young blonde haired girl suddenly looked up with her hazel colored eyes.

"What was daddy like back then?"

Smiling, Margret ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Your father was a remarkable man Rebecca. He was strong, brave, passionate, and more importantly determined. When he set his sights on something, Hal never let anything get in his way,"she said grinning down at the picture once more, before looking up to see her daughter giving her a curious look.

"What's so funny Mom?"

"When your father first tried to get with me, I kept turning him down. And despite my warnings that I wasn't right person for him, he kept chasing after me anyways. I can't help but smile when I think about it, because in the end...I really never stood a chance."she said looking Rebecca in the eyes, causing her daughter to give her a curious look.

"Do I have something on my face Mom?"

Chuckling, Maggie shook her head. "No sweetheart. It's just that...you have your father's eyes. Try as I might, I could never keep anything from him. All he had to do was look at me with that intense gaze of his, and the next thing I knew I was spilling my guts to him."

It was then her daughter stared up at her, using the same look Hal did. "Ha, ha, ha. Nice try kiddo,"she said walking over to her and handing her a book bag,"but you still have to go to school."

"That's not fair!" She said crossing her arms and giving her a pouting facial expression.

"Awe...come on, don't be mad,"she added by bending down on knee so that she was at her eye level,"you know your education is important sweetheart. Trust me...I learned that one the hard way."

Sighing, Rebecca nodded her head back. "Okay mommy."

"Now, can I get a hug before we go?"

Embracing her daughter, Maggie slowly pulled back with a smile on her face. "Now what's keeping your father?"

It was then young blonde gave her a confused look. "Mom you know dad died before I was born."

"What did you say?"

"And it was all your fault."

"Why would you say something like that Rebecca?" She asked her daughter, trying her best to keep her anger in check.

"If you hadn't gotten the hummer stuck, then my dad would still be alive!" She yelled back before running away from her and disappearing around the corner.

Blinking away a few tears that were beginning to form, Maggie shook her head and stood up. "Rebecca Bethany Mason! You get back here right now!"

When she didn't hear anything Margret sighed heavily, before walking forward and turned the corner. It was then she was greeted with the sight of Hal standing near the cliff with that somber look on his face. Sprinting forward, she managed to reach him before he jumped off the cliff.

"I got you Hal!" She yelled setting his body down on the snow.

When she got no response, Maggie pulled back to see his broken body was laying limp in her arms. "Come on Mason! You can't leave me yet!

Despite her desperate pleas, Hal's body remain lifeless in her arms. Embracing his body, Maggie started to sob deeply when suddenly she felt his shift in her arms. Looking down, she noticed his gaze looking above her head. Titling her head up, Maggie only had a moment before the radio tower collapsed on top of them.

* * *

Waking up, Maggie sat up abruptly. "Figures,"she said breathing hard,"my dream would turn into a nightmare."

Flopping back down on her bed, the advance scout brought her watch to her face. See it was only almost 12 in the afternoon, she lowered her arm and closed her eyes. It had almost been 24 hours since Hal had disappeared after jumping off the cliff to avoid being crushed to death.

While she had wanted to get right back out there the moment they arrived back in camp, captain Weaver had forbid them from leaving. Saying they need to excise caution, that rushing head long into a potential trap could get more people killed. Naturally she disagreed with his assessment, and was hell bent to look for love regardless of what he said. Unfortunately, Maggie didn't make it far before a group of fighters surrounded her with there weapons drawn.

Removing her weapons, they escorted her back to train compartment and effectively putting her under house arrest. Two armed guards would always be stationed outside her compartment at all times, with her meals being served to her twice a day until the 2nd Mass leader felt she was fit for duty.

The only other two people who seem to think that Hal might be still alive was his father and little brother Matthew. Ben on the other hand remain emotionless, like he didn't care that his older brother might be dead. Maggie wanted to be mad at him for not speaking up. But after everything the aliens had done to him, it was understandable he might be numb about death. She remembered what is was like to not care if you lived or died anymore. How you tried to find anything that could take away the pain just for a moment. Cause passing the reality of your life was so much more worse.

Pulling the cover off her body, Margret swung her feet on the side of the bed and stared out into the blind covered window. It was then a small glint out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. Looking down, Maggie spotted the same picture from her dream staring back up at her from her night stand.

"Oh Hal,"she said running hand over the framed photo of her fiance,"you can't leave me yet. I know we both understood there was a high probability that we both could end up dying. But damn it Mason...I need you. Our child needs you. Without you I am right back where I started...alone."

While Maggie might have friends and people she considered to be new family, Hal was the only person who truly understood her and made her feel safe in this fucked up world they lived in. Suddenly a loud knock on the door made her jump, and almost caused her to drop the frame.

Setting the picture back down, Margret made her way over to the door. "Yeah, what now?"

"It's Tom. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Stepping back, Maggie made her way over to the dinnering room table and sat down. A few seconds later Tom entered her room, making sure to close the door behind himself before taking a seat in front of her.

Taking off his AK-47, Tom placed the weapon on the table and offered her a hard look. "I am not going to beat around the bush by asking how you are doing. I know what it felt like when I lost Rebecca."

"Not to be rude Tom, but I don't need a pep-talk. What I need is my fiance back."

Sighing heavily, Mr. Mason ran a hand through his beard. "I understand Maggie. The real reason I am here is because I managed to convince Weaver to let me lead a search and rescue operation in order to try and recover Hal."

Immediately Maggie stood up, and started putting on leather jacket. "What are we waiting for?"

Grabbing her back gun hostlers, she was about to put them on when Hal's dad reached out and put his hand on her forearm.

"We don't leave until night time I am afraid,"he said softly before letting go of her forearm with a somber look on her face.

Grow more and more angry, Maggie tossed her leather hostlers against the wall. "God damn it! The longer we sit around her with our thumbs up our asses, the worse Hal's chances are!"

Letting her rant, Tom remain silent as she repeatedly kicked the side of the wall. Breathing hard, Maggie weakly pounded the wall one more time before turning around to face him.

"Feel better?"

"No,"she replied weakly and slowly slid down the wall until she reached the floor,"Tom...I miss him so much."

"I miss him too Maggie. And it's killing me not to be out there looking for him right now."

Lifting her head up slowly, Margret could see a pained expression on Hal's fathers face. Quickly turning away from the elder Mason's gaze, the advance scout could feel overwhelming urge to cry taking over.

"I am complete wreck."

"No your not Margret. You just miss the person you love."

"I mean look at me,"she said sniffling and wiping a couple of tears away from her cheeks,"I can barely keep it together right now, what good would I be in field. Captain Weaver was right to bench me."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Tom simply shook his head in disagreement. "That's not true Maggie. The reason your an emotionally wreck is because you love him. Love can make us do strange things, and at times it can blind you to the truth. But all of that doesn't compare to the feeling of happiness and joy you get by being with them. Right now you are at a crossroads in your relationship, and when things are at there worse do you truly see what your made of. I have no doubt you will be ready to go when I come back here at 5:00."

Giving her one last look, Hal's dad calmly picked up his rifle and walked out of the room, leaving Maggie to think about everything he had told her. She didn't know how long she sat on the floor just staring at the front door, but she did know what Tom said was true. Relationships are never easy, especially in the world they lived in. And if there was any chance of Hal being alive, then she owed to him and there child to keep on believing.

Standing up, Margret made her way over to the table to see that Tom had dropped off her weapons inside a duffel bag.

"I still believe Hal,"she said pulling out one of her 45's and loaded a fresh clip into the pistol,"and I won't let anything stand in my way of finding you. That's a promise."

* * *

Five hours later, Maggie was once again driving up that familiar mountain road, but this time the circumstances were different. Driving at night in a middle of a snow storm might help cover there tracks from any alien patrols who were hanging around, it also made trying to find Hal just that even harder.

If Hal was alive, he was more than likely in bad shape from the fall. Not to mention he had been shot in the arm before he jumped, which made his chances of surviving even lower. What Maggie didn't expect was numerous amount of people who volunteered to help look for Hal Mason, despite the fact the chances of finding him alive were slim at best.

"Are we getting close to the top, now?" Asked Doctor Glass from the back seat.

"I believe so,"added Priya from the passenger side,"although it's hard to tell since everything looks different in the dark."

Turning the steering wheel slightly to the right, Maggie had to agree with her friend. Despite having made this trip now three times, it looked totally alien to her now. Thankfully, the hummer's head lights didn't receive any damage from the fire fight they had yesterday, or else they would have been forced to take a different vehicle.

"At least the snow makes fallow Dai and Tector's bike trails easier,"added the Indian mechanic as she leaned forward to get a better view through the windshield.

About 100 feet in front of them, Dai and Tector were scouting the path ahead making sure they didn't run head long into an ambush. Looking into the rear view mirror, Margret could see Tom lean his head down from the turret.

"Hey Maggie, you might want to slow down? I think I spotted Dai signaling to us,"he replied before resuming his position on the machine gun.

Easing of the gas, she completed coming around the bend to see the two scouts standing next to their bikes. Stopping right behind them, she turned off the hummer's engine but left the lights on for the moment.

Hopping out of the hummer, Maggie grabbed her Mossberg 500 she had brought with her instead of her normal M4 carbine. Closing the door behind her, the advance scout put up her hood and made her way over to join the others.

"What did you find Dai?" Asked Tom taking his AK-47 off his shoulder.

"Near the front of the gate we spotted a Mech, along with a pair of Skitters patrolling the grounds."

Running a hand through his beard, Hal's dad nodded back to him. "Well...we expected this might happen. If Hal is alive, he knows to stay as close as possible where he was last seen."

"So how do you want to approach this then boss?" Asked Tector with a anxious look on his face.

"The same way we usually do when were in hostile territory...very carefully. Dai, I want you and Priya to scout the sides of the road heading north. Maggie, stick along the cliffs here to the east and see if you can find any evidence of recent activity. Me and Tector will explore west side of cliffs and surrounding forest,"he replied before turning to look at Anne.

"And I will stay here and protect our vehicles,"she said giving her boyfriend an confident look.

Smiling back at her, Tom turned around to face them again. "I want everyone to report back here in 30 minutes, no excuses. Be safe and good luck."

With everyone going in different directions, Margret fallowed Doctor Glass back to the hummer. "Here,"she said handing her one of her 1911's along with a spare clip,"just encase."

"Thanks,"was all she said before hopping back into the military vehicle and turned off the lights.

Pulling out a small flash light she had inside her leather jacket, Maggie made her way to the east in search of her fiance. Walking along a small trail that wove it's self along the mountain edge, she kept watched for any sign of human activity. Moving around a large boulder that blocked the path, Maggie knelt down thinking she spotted something in the snow.

Shining the light, she realized it was bear tracks. "Great,"she said standing back up and giving the trail a hard look.

Not only did she have to worry about aliens and raiders, now she had to keep an eye out for bears. Moving farther along the trail the advance scout spotted an old park ranger outpost tucked away along the side cliff face. Turning off her flash light, Maggie approached the outpost cautiously not wanting to assuming anything.

Looking down, she could see the faint red marks of blood in the snow. Dropping to one knee, the advance scout could tell the blood was about 12 hours old. Standing back up, Maggie took her shotgun off her shoulder and slowly made her way the series of steps that led up the into the ranger outpost.

Reaching the landing, the advance scout was about to open the the boarded up door when suddenly it swung open. Catching her off guard, the door hit her in the side of the head and sent her tumbling down the flight of stairs before landing on the snow covered ground.

"Don't move bitch! Or I will blow your fucking head away!" Yelled a man jumping on her back and pressed his hand gun against the back of her head.

With her head still throbbing from being hit by the door, Maggie could barely hear the man's threats. Taking several deep breaths, she calmed herself and tried to ignore the discomfort she was feeling on her back thanks to the raider sitting on her. Out of the corner of her eye, Margret could see at least two more people coming down the steps.

"Get her up! I want to see what we've got here."

Grabbing her by her hair, the man slowly forced her back on her feet, all the while making sure to leave his pistol firmly pressed to the side of her head. A second man walked over and picked up Maggie's Mossberg 500, giving the shotgun a close look he nodded his approval.

"Hold her still Jeff,"said the man wielding her shotgun, as the raider behind her wrapping his arm around her throat while still pressing his pistol even more firmly against the side of her head.

Being forced to look at the man in front of her, she watched as he leered over her body before returning back to her face.

"My, my my. You are a pretty one,"he said reaching out and slowly unzipping her leather jacket,"and a decent body too,"he added by giving her right breast a squeeze through her hoodie and shirt.

Pretending to be scared, Maggie slowly started reaching for her other pistol, (which the raiders had failed to remove from her). Watching the man holding her shotgun turned to his buddy on the right, she couldn't help but feel her blood boil. Having already lived through the horrors of being a prisoner when she was apart of Pope's gang, she wasn't about to let that happen twice.

"See my friends...I told you they would be back. And now we are going to make you pay for every one of my men you killed. And after were done raping you...I think we going to offer you up to the aliens as a little going away present."

It was then Maggie started laughing. "What are you laughing at bitch,"added the man behind her by tightening his grasp around her throat.

"You guys don't have a fucking clue. I came out here to find someone I care about. I will be damned if I will let anyone stop me. Let alone pieces of shit like you."

Seeing the rage flash in the his eyes, Maggie knew the time was now. Rearing her back, she headbutted the man behind her, causing him to loose his grip on her body. Pulling out her colt 45, she fired once at the man wielding her shotgun hitting him in the chest. Aiming her pistol at the second man, she fired twice more hitting him once in the chest and again in the eye.

Instincts told her to move, as she dove behind a large rock that was only a few feet in front of her. Hearing the shots hit all around her, Maggie waited for her time to strike when suddenly the sound of rifle echoed out across the mountain side. Not sure where the shot came from, Margret slowly leaned around the rock to see the last raider laying on his back with a with his brains splattered all over the nearby snow.

Not knowing if the person who fired the shot was friendly or foe, Maggie moved around the large rock facing the side mountain trail she used to get here. Leaning around the rock, the advance scouted heard the sounds of a Mech suddenly coming her way.

"Damn it!" She said cursing silently to herself knowing she didn't stand a chance against a Mech with only her 45.

With the Mech getting closer and closer Maggie knew she didn't have much of a choice. Darting out from behind the rock she raced forward and managed to reach the dead raider who took her shotgun. Looking up, she could see the Mech jump down and land on a small ledge which suddenly gave way from the weight of the machine. Sliding down the mountain for a few moments, the machine impacted a series of boulders only ten feet away from.

Not wanting to waist her lucky break , Margret raced back up the series of steps and entered the ruined park ranger outpost.

In the distance, she could hear the Mech struggling to get back up when the sound of a something landing the roof drew her attention instead. Aiming her shotgun at the roof, Maggie could hear that something was a Skitter. A second later the sound of another Skitter jumping on the roof made her aim her shotgun at the second target.

Taking aim at where she heard the footsteps, Maggie fired her shotgun. Blasting a hole in the roof, she heard the alien screech in pain. Firing again, the second shot missed as the skitter had jumped back to avoid the shell. But in doing so it caused the weaken roof to shake violently, before sending the alien and large amount of snow crashing inside the out post.

Diving to the ground, Maggie put her hands over head in order to protect herself from any potential falling debris. Lifting her head, she could see the Skitter had been injured from the fall. Leaning from side to side the alien ran into a couch before bouncing off and slamming into a desk.

"Get up,"she told herself, for a wounded Skitter was just as dangerous as normal one.

Standing on one knee, Maggie took aim and fired once, hitting the Skitter on the right side of it's legs. Pumping the shotgun, she expelled the empty 12 gauge shell and fired again. This time hitting the alien on the left side of the legs, making it fall face first on the wooden floor.

Standing up, the advance scout took a few steps forward and lowered her shotgun at the bleeding alien's head and fired. Blowing away a large chunk of Skitter's head, Maggie turned her attention on the second Skitter which was still moving around above her. Again the sound of a high powered rifle shot echoed across the mountain side. From inside the outpost she could hear the second Skitter scream in pain before a series of shots quickly fallowed the first shot a few seconds later.

Hearing the alien's body slide off the roof she got to see it's corpse fall past her window and land on the right side of the building. Maggie guessed the person who killed the raider earlier was also responsible for taking out the second Skitter. Taking a deep breath, she raced forward and looked out the broken window wanting to make sure the alien was dead. To her horror, the advance scout spotted the Mech had finally righted its self and was now aiming at the outpost.

"Shit!" She yelled and hit the deck right when it's laser targeting system turned orange and fired.

Putting her hands over her head, she could hear the ranger outpost being peppered by numerous bullets, all the while hoping she didn't get hit by any ricochets. A few seconds later, Maggie finally heard the shots die down. Opening her eyes, Margret knew she was a sitting duck for the Mech's rocket if she stayed inside the outpost any longer. Standing back up, she didn't heisted and bolted for the door. As soon as she started racing down the snow covered steps Margret spotted a blue rocket whiz by her and hit the building.

The explosion shook the ruined building, causing the left wall to collapsed. This collapsed opened the entire building to the Mech, who fired a second blue rocket, this time exploding it in the heart of the outpost. This second blast finally brought down the worn building's walls upon itself, causing the outpost to completely collapse.

Backing away slowly from damaged Mech, Maggie hoped that it would think she died inside the destroyed outpost. Edging closer and closer to the trail, she suddenly stumbled over one of the dead raider's body causing her to reach out and grab a hold of a tree.

Instantly the damaged Mech turned to look right at her with it's blue lasers finding there way on her body. Knowing there was no escape, her only hope was that she could some how reach the large rocks that were 10 feet away from her. Right when she was about to start sprinting a large explosion hit the Mech on it's left side, causing the robot to list to the right from the impact.

"What the hell?" She asked when suddenly a second blast struck the Mech again.

This time the second grenade blew a huge chunk out of the Mech, causing it to fall forward and slide down the small hill and stop right in front of her. Looking down at the destroyed robot, Maggie ready her shotgun once again.

"Okay...enough games! If your hear to fight, then bring it!" She yelled hoping to goad whoever was out there into the open.

"Awe come Mags...is that anyway to talk to your fiance,"said Hal limping his way down a small hill with a M-79 grenade launcher in his hand.

Maggie was afraid to move, thinking that maybe in her mind was playing tricks on her. "Aren't you happy to see?" He asked stopping right in front of her.

Without thinking, she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I am real my love, I promise."

"Just shut up,"she said holding on to him even tighter as fresh tears began to fall down her face.

Maggie didn't know how long she stood there holding onto him, but finally pulled away when she heard him grunt in pain.

"Sorry about that sweetheart,"he said with a sarcastic grin on his face,"I think I might have some bruised ribs to go along with messed up ankle. Don't worry...I didn't damage anything too important.''

Chuckling, she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You always know how to make me smile."

"It's a gift my love."

Smiling back at him, Maggie took his hand in hers. "Come on Mason. Let's get you back home."

"I am already home,"he said looking down into her brown eyes, causing Margret to lean up and give him a kiss.

* * *

6 hours later, Hal Mason was sitting in Doctor Glass's medical office, letting the 2nd Mass's doctor finish patching him up.

"Okay, I believe that should do it,"she said applying the last part of his fiberglass cast wrap around his right ankle,"just let that set for about 5 minutes before you leave."

"Yes ma'am,"he said while trying to put back on his long sleeve blue T-shirt over his bruised ribs"here, let me help,"added Maggie who had not left his side for a second ever since she found him.

Smiling, he held out his left arm and allowed her to guide his arm through the sleeve and past his gun shot wound on his left forearm. While Hal felt sore all over, he was just happy to back with the 2nd Mass again. More importantly, he just wanted to be reunited with his Maggie again.

"Now I guess you want my help putting on your jacket?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips and giving him an amused look.

"I guess...I mean if it's too much trouble I think I can manage on my own accord."

"Just hold out your arms Mason."

Doing as he was told, Hal let her put on his desert army jacket for him. While he expect his father and Maggie to go look for him, he never expect the others to come along. But seeing how everyone reacted the moment they arrived back home, Hal couldn't help but feel proud to be apart of the 2nd Mass. Even Ben stuck around long enough to offer him a hug and tell him how happy he was to have him back.

"Hey where's Matt?" He asked noticing that his other little brother wasn't in the chair beside Maggie any more.

"Your father took him to bed,"added his fiance with a smile,"did you forget it's 4 in the morning."

Chuckling, Hal nodded his head. "Actually I did. I haven't slept in 36 hours, so I guess I am a little disoriented."

Nodded her head in agreement, Maggie pulled herself up on his bed. Scouting next to him, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mags,"he replied before lowering his head to her tummy,"and I love you too."

Bringing his head back up, Hal gave her a wink causing Maggie to start laughing. Watching her laugh, Hal couldn't help but smile back at her. While he never gave hope that she would come back for him, it was nice to have her beside him again.

"Hal, not that I am complaining or anything...but how did you survive that fall?"

Sighing, he stared hard at the wall. "Honestly...I don't know how. I was only free falling for about 3 seconds when out of suddenly a large snow covered tree came into my view. Turning my body, I hoped the branches would slow down my descent. While I did hit the tree feet first, unfortunately my right foot got caught going down the branches. Swinging me upside down, I felt my ankle finally free itself before tumbling down the rest of the tree. When I came to, I thought I might be dead. But the moment I stood up, I realized how bad everything hurt."

Nodding her head, Maggie gave him a sympathetic look. "Well I am glad that fate has decided throw me another favor. Hal...honestly I don't know what I would have done without you. I think we both know that were only a heart beat away from death sometimes. But when I thought I lost you...I broke down. I don't think I have ever cried that much in my entire life. Not even when they told me I had cancer the first time."

Tightening his grip on her hand, Hal turned and looked her straight in her brown eyes. "I am sorry my love. I never wanted you to have to feel that way. I knew that whole time you would be blaming yourself for what happen. But I also knew you would never give up hope and so I didn't. I couldn't leave you and our child like that. And I wasn't about to let a few injuries and aliens stop me from seeing you again."

"Damn right you wouldn't,"she said holding back the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes,"now I don't know about you, but I am tired."

Putting his sock over his now dry thin cast, Hal gingerly tied his shoe and slowly got off the bed. "Sleep does sound good."

"Do you need any help walking?"

Hal shook his head. "Nah, I gotta get use to it anyways,"he said testing it out and limping his way up and down the office.

"You ready."

"For you...always,"he added with a smile on his face.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	14. Your Worth Fighting For

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 14

Your Worth Fighting For

"It's about time you showed up,"said Ben with a smug look on his face,"I thought we might have to start this competition without you."

Smiling, Hal limped his way forward and quickly joined his father and younger brother Matt. "Just you wait Benjamin...I'm going make you eat those words."

"How's your ankle son?" Asked his father, trying to change the subject.

"It's getting better,"he added by shrugging his shoulders,"your girlfriend tells me I got another 2 more weeks before we remove the cast."

Chuckling at his comment, Matthew took his M1 carbine off his back. "Come on guys. Let's get this show on the road."

Currently, all four Mason's were gathered near the back of the shooting range with a group of alien targets hanging against two metal dumpsters. Tom had been saying for a while now that they hadn't done anything as a family in months. So it was Hal, who came up with the idea about a shooting competition. And within a week they made time to meet that Monday morning at the range.

"I'll start us off,"he said taking off his new SR-25 sniper rifle off his shoulder, loading a fresh twenty round .308 clip into the semi-automatic rifle.

Hal found the sniper rifle and grenade launcher inside a cave, near where he had landed after jumping off the ledge to escape the falling radio tower. Since they weren't able to recover his AK-101, the advance scout started practicing heavily with the weapon, trying to get use to the new rifle.

"Any day now bro,"replied Ben as he crossed his arms and pretended to be irritated at him.

To make it fair to Tom and Matt, both Ben and Hal were not allowed to use their scopes when firing. Taking aim the best he could without using his scope, Hal centered himself and pulled the trigger. Watching the bullet hit the inner most ring, he adjusted his aim and quickly fired 2 more .308 rounds into the target. The second shot and third shot each hit the bull's eye, causing him to smile before lowering his sniper rifle.

"2 out of 3...impressive son. I can see that Maggie has been teaching you a few things. But now it's time your old man show's you all how it's done,"said his father as he made his way over and took Hal's spot at the firing position.

Shouldering his SR-25, Hal made sure to stand beside Ben. With Matthew preoccupied with what their father was saying about always doing a weapon's check before firing, Hal wanted to take this chance to talk to him.

"Everything okay?"

"For the most part,"replied Ben as they both kept their gaze on their father and little brother,"but Red Eye thinks the Overlords are planning something."

Watching Tom load a fresh 30 round 7.62 mag into his AK, Hal turned to look at his brother. "That's kinda vague."

"I agree,"he said nodding his head,"but things right now are so fragile between our groups, I don't want to start pushing him and the rest of the Skitters for more information. It's hard enough trying to keep the rest of the deharrensed kids from attacking any alien we come across. Let alone, getting them to work together without exposing our alliance to the enemy."

"I hear you on that one bro."

Turning his gaze back on his father, Hal watched as Tom fired three rounds into his target. With none of his shots hitting the bull's eye, he couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated look on his father's face.

"Hmm, I think my rifle's aim is slightly off,"he said looking down at his AK-47.

"Whatever you say dad. But the results speak for themselves,"added Hal with a grin on his face.

Shaking his head, Tom shouldering his rifle and let Matt step forward and take his turn. While their dad was busy giving his little brother a few pointers, Hal couldn't help but think about something else that was bother him. For a while now he worried that the rebel Skitters were simply going to use them for their own goals. That in the end, the rebel aliens would simply take the place of the Overlords and bring them back to square one again.

"Ben...I don't want you to take this the wrong way, your my brother and I trust you. But how can you be so sure that Red Eye and the rest of the rebel Skitters aren't simply using us for their own needs. What happens if they change their mind and decide to sell us out to the Overlords,"he said with a concerned look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Ben slowly turned to look at him. "I understand your concerns Hal. Your not asking the same thing I haven't asked myself a dozen times over. While I believe everything the leader has told me...but if your asking me if I can guarantee you that the rebels won't manipulate us for their own needs. I can't."

"Far enough. I guess you could same the same thing about the the 2nd Mass and 1st Continental too."

Watching Matt turn off the safety on his M1 carbine, Hal sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. I guess I have a lot on my mind right now."

Nodding his head, Ben offered him a warm smile. "I understand my brother. It's funny,"he said while chuckling lightly,"I still can't believe your going to be a dad. How far along is Margret anyways?"

"Almost 3 months.

"Wow...it's hard to believe how much things have changed since the invasion. To be honest, I have a hard time remembering what it was like before they arrived."

Nodding his head, Hal ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Tell me about it. Sometimes it's hard even for me to remember when life wasn't about fighting and surviving for the next day. Not to mention I am getting married soon. You know I hate everything that has happen since the aliens invaded, but Maggie has been the only good thing to come out of it for me. "

Bringing his attention back on his little brother, they watched as he fired his three shots and managed to hit the bull's eye once.

"Hey I got one!" He shouted in excitement before moving off to join Hal and Tom.

Taking off his Heckler & Koch G36K, Ben stepped forward and raised his rifle. A few seconds later he fired three shots in rapid succession, showing each of them hitting the bull's eye with ease.

"And that, my fellow Mason's...is how it's done."

* * *

Gently rocking the baby in her arms, Maggie smiled down at the little girl as she yawned back at her. "Your baby is adorable Sarah,"added Jeanie Weaver who was looking down at the little girl that was in Maggie's arms.

"Thanks,"she said while cleaning her Heckler & Koch MP5A3 sub machine gun.

Bringing her attention back down Charlotte, Margret gently touching the baby's left arm. Going farther down, she was surprised when the little girl grasped her thumb in it's small hands.

"Awe! Charlotte grabbed Maggie's thumb,"replied Jeanie before moving around and sitting on the couch next to her.

Turning her head around, Sarah offered her a warm smile. "Looks like my little Charlotte likes you Maggie."

"I guess,"she said looking down at the baby once more,"although she probably does that for everyone."

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. In fact I don't think she has ever done that with me."

Smiling, Margret looked down again to see that she had fallen asleep. Giving her one last look, she pasted the baby onto Jeanie. Watching Captain Weaver's daughter hold Charlotte, Maggie started thinking about her first child. Those big blue eyes staring back at her, before a nurse ushered him away from her sight. The pain it caused her, was part of the reason she never let anyone get close to her for so long. But now, she felt different. While the guilt and regret was still there, it didn't hurt as much anymore.

Taking her eyes off Jeanie and Charlotte, Maggie placed her left hand on her tummy. It was then she understood the baby that was growing inside of her was helping to heal the pain of losing her first child. Spotting the engagement ring on her hand, the advance scout new the other reason was Hal.

"Let me guess,"said Sarah standing up and walking over to Jeanie,"your thinking about your baby."

Looking up, Margret realized that both Jeanie and Sarah were staring at her. "What makes you think that?" She asked quickly removing her hand away from her tummy.

Chuckling, Sarah carried the sleeping girl over to the small crib and placed her inside it. "Because you haven't taken your eyes off your belly ever since you stop holding Charlotte."

Blushing, Maggie turned away from her friends gaze. "Awe your actually blushing,"replied Jeanie with a surprised tone,"Hal told me you almost never get embarrassed."

"Is that all he said about me?"

"Among other things,"she added with a smile on her face,"But their was one thing I do remember more than any other he told me about you."

"What's that?" She asked trying her best to hide her anxiety about what her fiance was telling others about her.

"That you are the best thing to ever happen to him."

Taking her brown eyes off Jeanie, Maggie couldn't help but start grinning from ear to ear. Only Hal Mason could ever make her feel that loved and needed.

"You okay Mags?" Asked Sarah as she shouldered her sub-machine gun.

Standing up, she gave her friend a broad grin. "Yeah...just remind me I need to thank my fiance later tonight."

* * *

Spotting the Marion city exit up ahead, Maggie switched lanes and drove down the off ramp. Coming off the ramp, she drove straight for about another minute before pulling over at a ruined fast food restaurant.

Recently, a large influx of survivors had started pouring into the Charleston area. While most of them joined the 1st Continental regiment, about 40 of them transferred into the 2nd Mass, bringing there effective strength somewhere around 200 again. While this was good news, it also meant they need to expand their search for more food, medicine, clothes, and really anything of use. Normally Hal and Maggie would be the ones leading a scouting party and making sure the area was clear. But with Hal's injuries still not healed, they were stuck with retrieving drop caches of supplies there fellow scouts had hidden to be picked up later.

"So how many drops do we have to pick up?" She asked him while taking a drink of water from Hal's canteen.

"Not sure, lets find out,"he added by unfolding the map between them.

Scanning the map, the advance scout counted at least 7 drop sights they need to retrieve. Each one had small details and information describing how far it was away from certain land marks and what to look for.

"It looks like this one next to that M&T Bank is the closest."

Nodding her head, Maggie turned the truck back on. "Sounds like a plan my love."

Turning back onto the road once more, she slowly made her way around the ruined vehicles and debris which was piled all along the streets.

Spotting the destroyed bank coming into view, Margret drove until they directly across from it. "You ready Mason?"

Grabbing his SR-25 off the dash board, Hal leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Just watch my back."

"Always."

Exiting the old pickup truck, Maggie watched as Hal limped his way forward, before stopping in front of an over turned 18 wheeler. Looking around, she watched him turn right and make his way over to old mail box. Going behind the blue collection box, he found a series of crates that were covered with a blue tarp.

Giving her a thumbs up, Maggie nodded back and drove right beside the post box. Watching her fiance put the crates of supplies into the bed of the truck, she could tell his injuries were still bothering him. But despite this, he refused to complain about it. While Hal was stubborn like that, she always knew it had something to do with the fact she was almost 3 months pregnant. Maggie could have tried arguing with him about it, but she knew it was a losing battle. And to be honest, she didn't mind letting him take care of her.

"About time,"she replied as he entered the truck again,"I thought I might have to get out and help you if you took any longer."

Chuckling, Hal turned and gave her an amused look. "Please Margret. You and me both know you enjoy watching me limping around."

"Why's that?"

"Cause it gives you something to tease me about?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Trust me sweetheart...I don't have to try hard for that one."

"Well I can't argue with you on that one, but your no saint either Miss Walker."

Driving around the small bend, Maggie turned to right to see Hal was still smiling at her. "You know that won't work on me?"

Nodding his head, Hal scouted next to her before placing his hand on the back of her neck. "I beg to differ Mags."

Right when she was about to say something back, she felt his left hand start gently massing the back of her neck. Instantly relaxing, she almost closed her eyes, but managed to stop herself before her lids closed.

"Damn you Mason,"she said shuddering lightly from his massage he was giving her.

Laughing, Hal continued to rub her neck. "You know you love it."

Stopping in front of house with no roof, Maggie sighed heavily. "Next pick up."

Taking his hand away from her neck, she instantly missed his touch the moment he removed his hand. Stepping out of the passenger side, Hal walked around the truck before climbing over the small wooden fence of the building's front yard. Picking up the supplies of food and clothes, Maggie watched over her partner and future husband.

Smiling, the advance scout knew some people like her aunt and that bitch Karen didn't think she deserved to be happy. And maybe a year in half ago she might have agreed with them. But now, Maggie understood one thing more than anything since she joined the 2nd Mass. That it's never to late to change and become a better person than you were before.

"You alright sweetheart?" He asked noticing that she still hadn't started driving again.

Nodding her head, Margret pulled the pick up back on the road. "I am fine Hal...I promise."

* * *

15 minutes later the two scouts had picked up every cache of supplies and were on there way back home once more. Getting back on the highway, Maggie was forced to turn the head lights on with night fall upon them.

"That reminds me...we still haven't picked out names for our baby yet."

Opening his eyes, Hal gave her a surprise look. "Your right, we haven't. So...any ideas?"

Thinking about boy and girl names, she immediately remembered the name she used during her dream. While it didn't end the way she liked, Maggie still felt like bringing it up.

"Well I have girl's name."

"I am all ears sweetie."

"How about Rebecca Bethany Mason."

Giving her a curious look at first, Hal gradually smiled back at her. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Me too,"she added with a grin on her face,"so any thoughts for a boy name."

Crossing his arms, Hal leaned back in his seat. "How about Michael Thomas Mason."

"How did you know my father's name was Michael? I don't remember telling you that little bit of info?"

Chuckling, he gave her a wink. "Nope, I actually ran into your aunt."

Immediately her mood soured. "Why on Earth would you ask that horrible woman anything?"

Sensing her anger level raising, Hal raised his hand to silence her. "Relax my love. I was simply dropping a few supplies off when she came out with a group of fighters from the 1st Continental army. Looking me dead in the face, she walked over and shoved something in my hand before leaving once more."

Reaching inside his pocket, Maggie saw him pull out three pictures. Two of them she recognized as the one was of him and his family before the invasion, while the second was one of them sharing a close moment. Past those two, the advance scout spotted a much older photo with some writing on the back.

Passing the picture to her, she suddenly hit the breaks, making the both of them lurch forward at the sudden stopping of the truck.

"Damn! That hurts!"He yelled out in pain while holding onto his sore ribs.

"I am so sorry Hal. Are you alright?" She asked giving him a concerned look.

Taking several deep breaths, he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah...I'll be alright."

Once she was positive that her fiance was okay, Maggie brought her attention back on the photo was more. The picture was a Christmas photo taken back in 2001, of her and her parents standing behind a Christmas tree. On the back she read the note written in her mothers hand writing.

(Christmas 2001, I hope you and your James are doing well. With love from Michael, Bethany, and Margret Walker.)

Taking her eyes off the old photo, Maggie spotted her fiance staring back at her. "You going to be okay?"

Clearing her throat, she blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah...it's just the seeing my family again, it took me by surprise."

"I understand Mags. If you want we can frame it and put it next to the one of us on our night stand."

Maggie shook her head. "Nah. I want to keep this with me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Putting the picture inside her leather jacket, Maggie started driving again. After a few moments of silence, she tuck a quick glance over to see Hal was staring out the passenger side window, watching the scenery past them by. They hadn't said anything for a miles as she suspected he was giving her some space after seeing the picture of her family.

"Hal, I just wanted you to know...your my family now. I know sometimes I have a hard way of showing it, but I know we can build a future together. We might have to fight for it, but I think that's something we both prepared to do."

Reaching out, Hal took a hold of her right hand in his left. "I couldn't have said it any better darling. I love you."

"I love you too Hal."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said practically shouting, causing him to give her a strange look.

"Forgot what?"

"Jeanine told me what you said about me?"

Raising his eyebrows, he grinned back at her. "It's not hard for me to say, when it's true."

Tightening her grip on his hand, Maggie raised it up and kissed the back of his hand. "And encase you didn't know by now. Hal Mason, you have been the best thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. Whose knows what would have happen to me if you hadn't made that offer to me a year in a half ago."

"But you did, and that's what important. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	15. Lost at Sea

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 15

Lost at Sea

"So Doc...what's the verdict?" Asked Hal with his right ankle sticking out for Anne to inspect.

Ignoring his smart ass comment, Doctor Glass grabbed a small stool and sat down in front of his foot. Leaning back in her white plastic chair, Maggie watched as the 2nd Mass's field medic put her fiances ankle through a battery of tests.

It had been almost a month since Hal had nearly died and now he was chomping at the bate to get back on front line duty. While she felt the same way, a small part of her wished they could stay on back up duty. Cause then she didn't have to worry so much about something bad happening to him. But Maggie trust him with her life, and she knew no matter what she could always count on him to be there when she need him the most.

"Well I am happy to report Mr. Mason, that your ankle seems to have healed quite nicely,"she said by dropping his ankle and looking up at him with a serious look,"but that doesn't mean you should go out and start sprinting around the building."

"Damn! Really Anne, you just ruined my whole day. Me and Maggie were planning on running laps around the train tracks this whole afternoon,"he added with a sarcastic grin on his face causing her to grin back at him.

Sighing heavily, Doctor Glass finally cracked a smile before handing Hal his sock. "Alright smart ass. But all kidding aside Hal...I need you take it easy these next few weeks. I know your antsy to get back out there again, but you could still potential re-injury your ankle if your not careful."

"I understand. I can't make any promises with the war still going on, but I will try be careful."

Nodding back at him, Anne suddenly turned her attention on her. "You didn't think I would forget about you, did you Margret?"

"No...but I can always hope,"she said giving her a halfhearted smile before standing up and sitting next to Hal.

Taking off her leather jacket, Margret let Anne take her pulse. "Okay good,"she replied before taking off her stethoscope and placed on her back.

"Okay, give me three deep breaths please Maggie."

Fallowing Doctor Glass's orders, the advance scout breathed in and out slowly for her. After the third breath Anne took off her stethoscope and placed back around her neck once more. Coming around to her front again, she placed her hands on her hips and waited for her to lift up her black long sleeve sweater.

Lifting up her sweater, Margret let her place the cold stethoscope on her tummy causing her to shiver a bit.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay Anne."

Looking to her right, she could see Hal was watching her with an amused look on his face. Shaking her head, Maggie felt Doctor Glass take the stethoscope off her tummy.

"Everything okay?"

Studying her a for a moment the 2nd Mass's field medic nodded her head. "I believe so Maggie. Like I said before...I can't be for sure. But everything seems like it checks out."

"Well that's good news,"said her fiance as he walked over and put his hand on her thigh,"I know we haven't said it much, but we do appreciate everything you have done for us."

Putting back on her leather jacket, Maggie looked to see Doctor Glass chuckling back at them. "It's not a problem you two. Besides, I like to think helping my boyfriend's son and his fiance is something I would be doing even regardless of an alien invasion."

Laughing, Maggie hoped off the table and took her M4 that Hal had brought over to her. Making there way towards the exit they suddenly found the door opening right in front of them with a stern looking Captain Weaver greeting them.

"Captain...we were just getting ready to see you,,"said Hal with a curious look on his face.

"I will take it that means you are cleared to return to active duty."

Nodding back at him, Weaver turned to meet Anne's gaze. "Excuse us Doctor Glass. But I need to talk to my two advance scouts in private."

Nodding back at the Captain, Doctor Glass was already turning her attention on a woman who was coughing a lot. Closing the door behind herself, Maggie walked beside her fiance until they reached an empty hallway near the back part of the Amtrak station.

"Pope and the Berserkers spotted a container ship about 1 mile off the coast of Charleston Harbor. Judging by the markings they saw on the ship I would say it is of Chinese original,"he told them in a hushed manner.

"What is you want us to do sir?" She asked him crossing her arms and exchanging a small glance with her fiance.

"Take your team across the ocean and dock with the derelict vessel. I want every inch of that ship scoured before we deem it safe to send in the salvage teams."

"And if we find enemy resistance?" Asked Hal while giving Weaver a confident look.

"Take it out. If you need additional fire support, the Berserkers will be on guard near the bank. If all else fails, you can always jump into the water for a quick evac,"he replied with a small chuckle.

"Yes sir,"they both said.

Giving them a brief nod, captain Weaver stared down the hall once more and quickly disappeared around the bend.

"Well Mason, it looks like you get your wish. Were back in business,"she said reaching down and taking his hand in hers.

"It's about time."

"Uh huh."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you've grown soft since your injuries,"she said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh really now,"he said turning his strong gaze on her face,"and how did you come to that conclusion?"

"With my own two eyes."

Shaking his head, Hal offered her an amused look before they entered the dining hall. "Come on Mags, that potato and bean soup is calling my name."

* * *

Reaching Charleston Harbor, Hal pulled the red and white Chevy pick up truck over. Looking out at the Atlantic Ocean he could appreciate the beauty of seeing the calm blue waters staring back at him.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Asked his fiance who was staring out at the ocean.

"Yeah...it is,"he said turning to look at her.

As if sensing his strong gaze, she turned to see him still staring at her. Offering him a smile, Maggie leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Your sweet."

"Well it's not hard for me to say when it's true."

Smiling even more, Margret was about to kiss him again when a loud knock on the back of the glass panel made them jump.

"Hey...you guys can make out later, right now we need to get this raft in the water,"said Dai before he and Priya once again started to pull the raft out of the bed of the truck.

Laughing, the two advance scouts grabbed there weapons off the dashboard and started helping their fellow team members in pulling the raft out of the truck. Pulling the raft down the small bank, Hal could spotted the Berserkers staring down at them from a the nearby dock. While Tector and Christine offered him a wave, Pope merrily gave him a hard look before turning his back on them.

Hal knew Pope hated the fact that someone like him saved his life. But despite this, the advance scout son noticed his attitude towards him and his father seem to have soften...just a little.

"Something wrong Hal?" Asked Priya, who noticed that his gaze remain on the Berserkers position.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back on the 2nd Mass's chief mechanic. "Nah...just thinking."

"Hal! Get your ass up here so we can start paddling. Or should I ask your pregnant fiance to help me?" Asked Dai with a amused look on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Hal quickly joined the Asian scout in the front of the raft. Pulling it the rest of the way into the water, all four of them climbed in and started making there way over to the now derelict vessel. Within 5 minutes they reached the container ship and despite the effects of weathering and neglect the ship seem to be in decent condition.

Paddling up to the starboard side of the ship, Hal saw a broken metal step ladder near the bow of the ship.

"You think you can reach it?" Asked Priya to Dai who gave the broken ladder a hard look.

"Maybe, but I think I need a boast though."

"Come brother, I've got your back,"replied Hal as he put his hands on top of one other and helped boast Dai up enough so that he could grab onto the ladder.

After nearly falling twice Dai manged to reach the top of the ship safely. Grabbing the rope ladder that Maggie handed to him, Hal tossed it to his friend. Once he had secured the rope ladder to the bow of the ship, Dai leaned over and gave them a thumbs up.

"Ladies first,"he said with grin to both Priya and Margret.

Ignoring his comment, both of them started climbing up the shaking rope ladder leaving Hal to tie the end of the ladder off onto the raft. Once he was sure the raft was going anywhere, the advance scout quickly fallowed up the rest of his team onto the boat.

Upon setting foot on the rusty ship Hal could see scores of over turned shipping containers that had lost all of it's cargo. Readying his SR-25 sniper rifle, they broke off into two teams. Hal and Priya would check the starboard side, while Dai and Maggie would clear the port side. This way they could cover more ground and box any enemy into a cross fire from both sides.

Edging farther along the starboard side, Hal and Priya reached a small set of stairs which lead down to the main deck of the ship. Ahead of them was an over turned container that had spilled it's cargo out a long time ago.

"How the hell is this ship still sailing?" Asked Priya who was leaning over the side of the ship.

"Not sure. But I am guessing will might get some answers once we reached the wheelhouse."

Stepping back away from the edge of the boat Priya slipped a bit and would have fallen if Hal hadn't reached out and caught her.

"Thanks Hal."

Chuckling, he let go of her. "Not a problem Miss Dilawri. Although you might want to watch your footing. If you want, I could go and get Dai so you can fall into his arms."

Giving him a sheepish look, the chief mechanic turned away from his gaze. "Shut up Mason."

"Awe your embarrassed...that's so cute."

Walking past a series of smaller containers, Hal spotted Maggie and Dai already reaching the side one of the doors which would take them below deck. Going around a fallen crane they finally reached the starboard side doors.

Grabbing the hatch on the door Hal found it would even budge. "Damn! I think thing is rusty shut."

"How about through the bridge's window,"she said pointing up to the bridge that had several broken windows big enough for them to climb through.

Nodding back at her, the two shouldered their weapons and began climbing up the platform. A few minutes later they both reached the top of the bridge. Taking one of his Smith and Wesson pistols out, Hal knocked the remaining glass out of the frame and climbed through.

Turning on the flash light he always carried with him, the advance scout could see most of the equipment and electronics were fried beyond repair.

"Well this looks cozy,"replied Priya with her M1911 pistol in her right hand and a small flash light in her left.

Fanning out, the two began checking the wind torn bridge for anything useful. Searching through a desk which had a broken computer monitor in front of it, Hal found a picture of a Chinese couple in there wedding clothes.

Giving the water damaged picture a somber look, he placed it back down once more. "You find anything useful?"

"Nah, just a lot of small junk."

"Yeah same here."

Grabbing the canteen of his belt, Hal drank from it deeply before passing it to Priya. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Putting the canteen back on his gun belt, the advance scout walked back to the front windows of the bridge. Staring down at the large ruined ship's deck, Hal felt good doing some scouting again. Despite the inherited danger of the world they lived in he couldn't help but enjoy getting back out there and doing what he did best for the 2nd Mass.

"Should we go and join Mags and Dai below deck?"

Hal shook his head. "Not yet. It's important we maintain our position here so this way we aren't cut off below deck. So will give them another 10 minutes before we go down ourselves."

Nodding back at him, he could tell she wanted to ask him something else. "Is there something else on your mind Priya?"

Smiling, the chief mechanic nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just curious if you and Maggie had set a date yet for your wedding?"

"What did my fiance tell you?"

"Nothing. Just that you guys weren't rushing it, since you were still recovering from your injuries."

"Well if my future bride doesn't know, then it would be rude of me to even try and guess when we will get married?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Priya stared out the window once again. After a few moments of silence, Hal could sense something else was eating at his fiance's best friend. Right before he could say something, she spoke.

"I don't know why I haven't told Dai about my feelings for him. I mean we seem to get along really well and everything. But what happens if either one of us is killed. I don't know if I could deal with the pain of losing someone I care about again,"she said with a somber look on her face.

Hal knew that feeling all to well, after losing Karen it devastated him. But he also knew you couldn't let that fear take control or your risk losing your humanity. Smiling, Hal reached inside his jacket's pocket and pulled out the photo of him and Maggie he kept on him at all times. Giving the photo another look he handed it to Priya to see.

"Awe you guys look adorable together,"she said sniffling back a few tears that were threatening to come out.

"The reason I am showing this picture of me and Maggie is that you can't let fear rule your life. Sure... we live in a world of uncertain. And around each corner we face potential extermination. But if we give up on the things like friendship, trust and love...we give up on the things that make us humans. And that my friend is worse than nearly being beaten by a group of advanced aliens,"he replied while looking out the window, before turning his gaze back on her.

Taking a deep breath, Priya wiped a tear away from her brown eyes. "Thanks Hal. I think I need to hear that."

"You guys alright?" Asked Dai who suddenly appeared coming up the set of steps behind them.

Before he could say anything, Priya suddenly walked across the room and kissed Dai fully on the lips. Over coming the surprise of someone kissing him, he eagerly responded back to the Indian's passionately kiss. Looking around the couple, Hal could see the amused look on Maggie's face staring back at him.

With her head Maggie pointed for him to fellow her down the stairs so they could leave the new couple alone. Walking down the stairs, Margret suddenly turned on him.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing,"he said with a grin,"although I might have given her a small nudge."

Sighing, Margret started grinning back at him as well. "Well Mason now that your done playing match maker, how about we get back to the captain and tell him the 2nd Mass is all clear for salvage."

"Sounds like a plan sweetheart."

* * *

Several hours later, Maggie and Hal had just finished up eating there dinner and were preparing to spend some alone time back in their room.

Opening the door, she quickly fallowed her fiance inside their room. "I think I ate too much,"she said rubbing her belly as Hal gave her a concerned look.

"Should I go and get Lourdes or Doctor Glass?"

Taking off her M4 carbine, Maggie shook her head. "No, I think I just ate too fast."

"If your sure,"he said with a worried look while taking off his SR-25 and placing it next to her carbine.

"I am my love, I promise."

Giving her a smile, Hal took off his gun belt and placed it on the window sill. Passing him her shoulder holders, Maggie pulled out the chair that was in front of her and sat down. Unzipping her leather jacket, she sat up brief so that she could place it on the back of chair. Taking off her shoes and placing them against the wall, she spotted Hal pulling out something from one of his desert military jacket.

"What's that?"

"A new deck of cards. I traded Tector a harmonic and a lighter for it,"he said with a grin before opening the pack and placing the cards in the middle of them.

Chuckling, Margret gave him an amused look. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Tilting his head, Hal pretended to think for a bit. "Not today I believe. But it's still nice to hear."

"Just deal the cards smart ass."

"What are we even playing?" He asked dealing each of them seven cards.

"Obviously go fish. Or don't you remember that was the last game we were playing until we lost my old deck two weeks ago."

"I don't know, a lot has happen since then Mags."

Shaking her head at his comment, Maggie looked down at her hand. "Well since you dealt, I guess I will start us off. Got any 7's?"

Looking at his cards for a moment, Hal reluctantly handed her the 7 of clubs. "Okay...how about any 10's?"

"Are you sure you didn't look at my cards?" He asked her while handing her the 10 of spades.

"Are you excusing me of cheating at Go fish Hal Mason?"

"I don't know...did you Margret Walker?"

Narrowing her eyes, she looked down at her cards before looking up again. "Got any queens?"

"Nope, go fish my love."

Reaching down she grabbed a new card, the 2 of diamonds and waited for her fiance to ask for his first card. fifteen minutes into there card game, Maggie was wiping the floor with him as she already 8 sets compared to his 3.

"Remember me why I agreed to play you in this?" He asked looking down at his cards realizing he had no hope of winning the game.

"Because you enjoy losing,"she said with a grin on her face, causing him to mock her own grin back at her.

"Yep that must be it. God your so smart Mags."

"Took you that long to figure it out."

Shaking his head, Hal put down his set of 3's. "Nope, I new that the moment you put a knife to my throat."

"Well I am glad you took something other than me threatening to kill you from that moment,"she replied while handing him her 2 eights so he could put down the set of eights.

With all the cards paired up, Maggie had won the game 8 to 5. "Man it feels good to win I might add."

Leaning back in his chair, Hal started to stare at her with an amused look on his face. Putting the cards back together, she found his hazel eyes still staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

Chuckling, Hal nodded his head. "You already have Mags, you already have."

Taking her eyes of his strong gaze, she looked down at the engagement ring on her left hand before looking back up again. "Hal...when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want to Maggie?"

Taking a deep breath, Margret pushed some of her long blond hair out of her face. "Well I was thinking soon, since now your feeling a better."

"How soon?"

"I don't know...maybe next week or something. I mean if that's alright with you."

Reaching out, he grasped her hands in his. "Of course it is. I love you and would marry you tomorrow if you wanted too."

Smiling back at him, she tighten her grip on his hands before leaning in close to him. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Leaning even closer, Hal stopped once he was only inches away from her lips. "That's the same thing I ask myself everyday."

Closing the distance that was between them, she kissed him passionately. Pulling away ever so slightly, she finally opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. Smiling back, Maggie stood up and led them over to there bed so that they could lay down together.

"So it's settled then, we are going to get married next week."

Putting his arm around her waist, Hal made sure to scout up next to her. "If that's what you want."

"It is,"she said closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of his body pressed up against hers.

"Then that's what will do my love."

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	16. Not Your Fairytale Wedding

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 16

Not Your Fairytale Wedding

Slowly opening her eyes Maggie could see through the blinds it was still dark out. Looking down, she spotted Hal's arm wrapped around her waist while having his body pressed firmly up against her backside. Smiling to herself, she pulled the cover over her shoulder and relaxed once again next to her fiance's warm body.

Closing her eyes, she tried her best to get back to sleep once more. But instead she found her mind racing like a dog chasing it's tale. Today she and Hal were getting married. Unlike most girls Margret never dreamed of getting married and having kids. That life was for someone else. Most certainly not for a cancer surviving junkie thief like herself.

But looking down at the arm that was currently wrapped around her, Maggie understood that anything was possible. If someone like her could find love and happiness, then she knew somehow they would find a way to drive those alien bastards off there planet.

"You smell nice,"said the sleepy voice of her fiance.

Chuckling, Maggie turned around to see Hal's hazel eyes staring back at her. "Well you can thank Priya for giving me some Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash."

"Well I guess I might have too,"he said with mischievous grin on his face,"although I could always ask Dai to do it for me."

Laughing, she playfully smacked him on the arm before gently laying her head on his chest. "What I am going to do with you Hal Mason?"

"Well hopefully marry me today."

"I think we make that happen...I mean you did get me pregnant so it's the proper thing to do."

"The last time I checked you are five years older than me, so isn't it like you took advantage of me."

Taking her head off his chest, she gave him a death glare. "Your lucky I love you Mason. Need I remind you that I am the best shot in the 2nd Mass."

"I know Mags, trust me I know. I also know that you have saved my life more times than I can count."

Sighing heavily, Maggie found herself smiling back at him despite her best efforts to stay mad at him. "We make quite the pair don't we."

"Indeed we do my love."

Sitting up, Maggie move some of her long blonde hair out of her face. "Hal...do you think it's selfish of us to be so happy while so many people around us have lost everything?"

Giving her a sympathetic look, Hal placed his hand on her cheek. "Not at all my love. You forget how much pain and suffering we both have been to just get here. Our marriage is a blessing. Not just to us, but to the entire 2nd Mass."

Knowing he was right Margret laid her head back down on his chest. Wrapping his left arm around her, Hal used his right hand to gently run his fingers through her hair. Relaxing at his touch, she felt a shiver run down her entire body.

"You alright? I felt you shiver."

"Yeah...that was a good one darling."

Chuckling, Hal continued to run his hand through her hair until Maggie found herself falling asleep once more.

* * *

Buttoning the last button on his long sleeve light blue dress shirt, Hal walked over to the mirror. Along with a pair of navy blue dress pants he couldn't help but feel out of place. Looking around, the advance scout spotted his gun-belt laying on the nearby table.

"Never leave home with out it,"he told himself before reaching down and clipping around his waist.

Staring back at the mirror once more Hal thought he looked a little better but still felt like he was a stranger in his own clothes. Pulling out one of his Smith and Wesson's 9mm pistol, he quickly aimed it the mirror image of himself.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea son,"said his father who had a concerned look on his face.

Giving his mirror image one last look, Hal put away his pistol and offered his father an amused look. "Maybe not, but know my mirror image knows not to mess with me."

Shaking his head at him, Tom offered his son an wide grin. "I managed to find you a tie."

"A tie, really dad?"

"What? You seen me wear them all the time back when I was a professor."

"Exactly...you wore them, not me,"he said with a chuckle before Matt and Ben came into the small office.

"I remember a certain brother of mine wearing a tie when he first took out Rita on a date,"added Ben with a teasing smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Hal took the black tie from his father. "I don't know why your making such a big deal about this?"

"It's not everyday your son gets married Hal."

"Yeah and it's not everyday your son kills an alien...oh wait that does happen now."

Laughing, Matt walked over and sat down in a chair near him. "Where's Maggie?"

"Mags. She is getting ready somewhere else in train station."

"What don't you both get ready in the same room. I mean it seems kinda silly since you both already live together."

Turning his head towards his father, Hal watched as Tom knelt down in front of his little brother. "Because it's tradition."

"Did you and Mom do that when you got married?"

"Yep,"he said gently rubbing the head of his youngest son his head,"in fact your mother's father was so upset he almost was kicked out of the wedding."

Turning back away from the mirror, Hal finally managed to put the tie on. "There...how do I look?"

"Like an attorney whose ready for a game of laser tag,"added Ben with an amused look on his face.

Chuckling at his brother's comment, Hal turned back to the mirror yet again. Despite the fact that he faced death on a daily basis, for someone reason he was more nervous now than when he first faced a Skitter on his own.

Suddenly the chirping noise of a Skitter caught his attention. Without even thinking he spun around with a pistol in his hand. With everyone but Ben doing the same, they watched as the one called Red-eye slowly made it's way inside the office.

"Ben...what's going on?" He asked all the while the Skitter got closer and closer to them.

Instead of responding back to him his brother lowered his head as the spikes on his back glowed blue. "It's so good to see the entire Mason clan all together."

"How can we help you?" Asked his father before he slowly lowered his assault rifle.

Putting away his pistol, Hal made sure that Matthew was close by to him. Despite the fact they were suppose to be allies he wouldn't risk anything happen to his family again. Instead of answering his father, Red-Eye made his way over to Hal.

"Ben tells you are being ritually tied to your mate today."

Giving the Skitter a confused look, Hal finally nodded his head. "I guess that's one way of calling it."

"He also tells us you and your mate are expecting a future offspring."

"Yes, that is also true."

The Skitter gave him a hard look before raising one it's left hand. "We the Carmites believe that certain traits are passed down through bloodlines. It is clear you descents of warriors long ago, whose fighting spirit is now being realized during your conflict with Espheni."

Looking at his father first, Hal turned back to the Skitter and held out his hand to the alien. "What is this?"

"Well we humans have a tradition of shaking hands after meeting with people. Kinda like a short ritual if you want to call it anything,"said his father, who had a amused look on his face.

Turning his attention back on Hal, Red-Eye slowly reached out and grasped his hand. Slowly shaking his hand, the two finally broke off the handshake.

"I wish you well Hal Mason. Any offspring you bring into this world will be a credit to your race and your warrior bloodline. Professor Mason, as always it is a pleasure to see you once again,"he said before walking out of the room and releasing his control on Ben.

Once the Skitter's footsteps had finally disappeared down the hall, Hal turned on his brother. "Tell me you didn't invite him to my wedding?"

Raising his hands in defense, Ben stepped back from him. "No...all he told me was that he was curious about what a wedding was. When I told him he seem interested but didn't tell me anything else I swear."

Taking a deep breath, Hal calmed down. "I believe you Ben. And don't worry, your still going to be my best man."

* * *

"I look ridiculous,"said Maggie to Priya who was waiting inside the bathroom with her.

"I think you look pretty,"said her best friend who gave her a soft hug from behind.

Maggie was wearing a white frilly blouse that had no sleeves, along with a knee high black skirt. Despite what Priya, Sarah and even Anna told her, Maggie was still wearing her combat boots and side arms around her sides.

Giving her matron of honor a soft pat, Priya finally pulled away. "I will see you out of there."

Watching her leave, Maggie once again stared at herself in one of the bathrooms mirrors. Right when she was about to start panicking, Margret looked down at the small bump that was beginning to form on her belly. Just thinking about the life that was growing inside her, she found the courage she need to go through with this.

"You look stunning,"said the voice of Tom Mason who was standing inside the doorway of the ladies room.

"Thanks Tom."

"You ready?"

Turning around, Maggie walked forward and took his arm. Raising his hand, Tom signaled to Anthony who then turned to some else inside the mess hall. A few seconds later they started their slow walk down the hall until they stopped right in front of mess hall. With all eyes on her, the advance scout felt completely out of place. But the moment she spotted her fiance standing up near a small alter that Dai and Priya made, she found herself being able to walk again.

Going between the rolls of tables, Tom and Maggie finally made there way up to the alter. With Tom taking a seat in the front row, Maggie joined Hal on top of the alter as captain Weaver raised his hands for everyone to be seated.

"Now I know some people have said it might be wrong to have a wedding at a time like this. Hell, when you look around and see everything that has happen in such a short time it's no wonder why you might want to give up everything that makes us human. But I beg to differ. It's at times like these we need every shred of happiness and joy that we can squeeze out of each other to remind us what we are fighting for. So with that being said, lets start this wedding,"said Weaver to everyone before he turned his attention back on Maggie and Hal.

"Now I ask that you all bare with me. I have never done this before so I will do my best to not mess up too bad,"he replied to the guests causing everyone to chuckle lightly at his comment.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the prescience of these witnesses to join Hal and Margret in matrimony. I don't need to remind anyone the seriousness of this commitment, or the finality of it. The challenges we face on a daily basis has long prepared these two for anything a marriage can possible though at them."

It was then Matt stood up from his seat and handed her fiance two rings he had salvaged from a jewelry store in Charleston. Giving them each a bright smile, Matthew quickly walked back to his seat.

"Hal...will you repeat after me."

"I, Hal Mason, take Margret Walker, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for sickness, for Skitters in the mess hall, for a free Earth, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I do,"he said placing the diamond ring on her left hand before offering her a bright grin.

"Now Maggie will you repeat after me."

"I, Margret Walker, take Hal Mason, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for sickness, for Skitters in the mess hall, for a free Earth, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I do,"she said placing the gold band on his left hand.

Nodding at the two of them, Captain Weaver raised his hands once more. "By the power vested in me by the 2nd Massachusetts I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride Hal."

Stepping forward, she happily leaned her head and kissed him passionately. While she was sure that everyone had started cheering, Maggie couldn't hear anything as she was only focused on the kiss she was sharing with her husband.

* * *

Hours later both Hal and Maggie were finally back inside there train compartment they called home. Locking the door behind them, Hal pulled the chair that was in front of him out and sat down. Immediately across from him his wife was slumping down in her plastic chair wearing a tired expression on her face.

"I think my feet are about to fall off,"she said kicking off her shoes and placing her sore feet in his lap.

Smiling back at her, Hal took off the tie that was around his neck. Pulling out the blue dress shirt from his waist, he carefully unbutton each button on his shirt. Looking across the table again, he could see that Maggie was shivering.

Taking her feet out his lap, Hal stood up and draped his long sleeve dress over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"No problem Mags,"he said before walking back over and sitting down in his chair once more.

Reaching down, he placed her feet back into into his lap. Despite the fact he only had on a plain white T-shirt, Hal wasn't cold at all. Maybe that was because he was just so happy or maybe it was because now they finally got to spend some time together alone.

"I must admit my wife,"he said with a grin on his face,"you do look good in a skirt."

Shaking her head, Maggie reached behind herself and took off her side holsters. "Yeah well don't get use to it Mason. I can't picture me ever wearing a skirt again."

Chuckling, Hal took off his gun-belt and placed it next to Maggie's. "Don't forget Mags, your a Mason now too."

Sighing, she pretend to give him a frustrated look before a smile crept on her face. "I haven't forgotten that sweetheart. I just not use to it yet."

"Fair enough Mrs. Mason."

Shaking her head at him, Maggie was too tired to give him a smart comment back. Not to mention Hal had just started rubbing her sore feet, causing her to close her eyes. While Hal was too fond of feet, he would do anything for his wife, even if that meant rubbing her feet.

"Besides being tired, how are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I am perfectly happy. I know that I don't say it a lot Hal, but your the reason I keep going. I have finally gotten use to the idea of never being alone anymore. And it feels great to know that I will have you by my side no matter what we face,"she said with her brown colored eyes staring deeply into his own hazel colored eyes.

Smiling, Hal took his hands off her feet and reached to grasp her hands in his. "Maggie you took the words right out of my mouth. I don't need you to say how much you love me, I can see it with every action you do. And besides, our baby will only strength our resolve. Knowing we have a future to fight for."

Giving his hands a squeeze, Maggie gave him a bright smile. "Your one in the million my love."

"I hope so,"he said with a chuckle,"I don't think the world could handle two Hal's."

Laughing, she sat up and beckoned him to come closer to her. "I think you have earned yourself a kiss."

"Just one?"

"Maybe, I am not sure yet?"

Closing the distance between them, Hal kissed her. Placing one of his hands behind her neck, he leaned into the kiss, feeling the love and passion that was flowing between them. Pulling away, Hal never got tired of kissing her. Despite having kissed his wife countless times, each time still had some of that same magic like the first time they kissed.

"God...I still have a hard time of keeping my hands off you Mags."

Breathing hard, Maggie couldn't help but grin back at him. "Well it's nice to know that even at four months pregnant you still find me attractive."

"Maggie, you have always been beautiful. You just need to hear it more often and maybe you might believe me?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed him by the helm of his shirt and pulled him close to her face again. "Your the only person who gets to call me that."

"Yeah...we wouldn't anyone to think your getting soft."

Ignoring his comment, Maggie pulled him into a fiery kiss once more as Hal welcomed the heated kiss once more.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	17. The Turning Point

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking. To anyone who has read my story, I just wanted to say thank you. I promise to do an epilogue to wrap up everything, as I hate leaving any loosen ends.

Chapter 17

The Turning Point

"Hey Dai, can you pass me the M240?" Asked Hal from the top of their military hummer they were using.

"Sure no problem,"he added from behind the hummer before appearing in front of him.

Bending down, the Asian scout picked up the machine gun and handed it up to him. Taking the weapon from him, Hal placed it back inside the brackets of the turret. Seeing he was struggling to hold the heavy machine gun in place, Dai climbed up the back of the hummer and held the gun steady.

"Thanks Dai."

"Hey what are friends for,"he said with a grin on his face.

Chuckling, Hal turned his attention back on fasten the brackets to the M240 once more. Once the right side was done, the advance scout turned his attention on the left side.

"Awe...our men are bonding Maggie,"said Priya slamming the hood of the hummer shut.

"It's cute, I must admit,"added his wife with an amused look on her face.

Shaking his head at back at her, Hal turned to see his friend rolling his eyes back at him. "Women."

"Tell me about it. The last time I checked me and Dai where friends long before we even met either of you."

"Awe, he's getting defensive."

Sighing, Hal turned away from his wife and her best friend in order to finish installing the machine gun once again. Giving the bracket one last turn of his wrench, he felt satisfied the M240 was properly back in place.

"Hey brother, I don't know about you but I am hungry."

"Yeah I could eat."

Staring down at Margret who was busy talking with Priya, Hal turned back to his good friend. "If you and Priya want to grab us some lunch, will finish up here?"

Nodding his head, the Asian scout turned to his girlfriend."Priya dear, do you want to walk with me to grab some lunch for the four of us?"

"Sure."

Hopping down from the hummer, Dai waited for his girlfriend to join him. Taking his hand in hers, the couple headed back towards the center of the Amtrak station. Watching them disappear Hal couldn't help but smile at the how happy they where. Grinning, he turned and spotted his wife open the driver side door and go inside the hummer. Hopping down from the turret, the advance scout entered the hummer on the passenger side. Taking off his SR-25 off his shoulder, he placed it on the dashboard and grabbed his canteen off his belt.

"You want some water?"

Sitting up, Maggie turned towards him and took the canteen from him. "Thanks."

Drinking deeply from the canteen, she properly handed it back to him. "It's still cold."

"Yep. I got from the river only 10 minutes ago."

Looking down at her body he could see a small bump that was forming beneath her black leather jacket. Knowing that his child was growing inside his wives body, Hal couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing my love. I am just wondering how someone so beautiful as you decided to be with me."

Shaking her head, Margret finally cracked a wide grin back at him. "Your not so bad looking either Mason."

"Well I am glad to know that you find me a little attractive."

Laughing, she playfully smacked his arm. "Your so lucky I love you."

"Trust me Mags...I haven't forgotten that fact."

Taking his eyes off his pregnant wife, the advance scout spotted Jeanie Weaver and Anthony zoom by them on their bikes. He didn't have to look at his wife to know that she had a disappointed look on her face. Captain Weaver and Doctor Glass both agreed it was time that Maggie be taken off the front lines now that she was nearing 5 months.

Being regulative to supply pick ups, gun range instructor, and weapon maintenance, Hal knew it was eating at her every time he would go out there without her. Even with Dai being his temporary partner, he understood why she felt like a liability to the 2nd Mass instead of asset. Maggie was a fighter, and having others go out and fight for her was something that would never sit well with her.

"How are you holding up?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Margret leaned back in the driver seat. "Alright I guess. I really can't complain."

"Mags you don't have to lie for my sake. I know how much it's killing you not to be out there."

Turning to look at him, she finally nodded her head. "Okay your right, I miss being out there. Every time you go out I found myself worrying about you until your safely back home. It was so much easier before I got pregnant, as then I could keep an eye on you myself. To be honest...I don't know how Anne does it?"

"Me neither."

"I just wish I could be out there, fighting by your side."

"Trust me Mags, I miss having you by my side too,"he added by taking her right hand in his,"but we both knew this day was coming."

Placing there joined hands on top of her belly, Maggie lowered her gaze onto their hands. "I know Hal. And despite my complaining I know this is what's best for our child."

Suddenly a loud knock on the passenger side door made the both of them jump. Opening the door, he wanted to yell at Dai for scaring them but seeing his friend's surprised look told him something was up.

"Hey where's the food?" Asked Maggie, who had noticed he and Priya had come back empty handed.

"Later. Red-Eye and a bunch of Skitters are meeting with Captain Weaver, Colonel Porter and your father at this very moment."

"What's going on Dai?"

"I am not sure...but the buzz around camp is their finally ready to strike back against the overlords."

Closing the door, Hal and Maggie climbed out of the hummer. "We better go and see what's going. Know doubt will be need."

"Agreed,"added his wife as all four of them raced towards captain Weaver's office.

* * *

Fallowing the narrow back road along the Tennessee boarder, Maggie turned on the military hummer's high beams in order to see around the next bend. Being the lead car of a three car convey, she didn't want to lead the others into a nasty surprising. Not to mention they were almost 500 miles away from there home in Charleston.

It had been 24 hours since Redeye had told the 2nd Mass and 1st Continental about a large weapon being constructed along the 35th parallel near the Mississippi and Tennessee boarder. More importantly, the over lord that Tom nearly killed back in the hospital was going to be their to inspect the weapon's progress. If they could manage to take out this large weapon and the overlord it would big a massive blow to the Espheni's plans on Earth.

"For some reason this seems to easy to be true,"said Priya from the passenger seat.

"I agree,"added Dai from the back seats, as her husband was manning the M240 for the rest of the drive.

Nodding her head, Margret also felt like they were walking into a trap. "But what other choice do we have? I mean, this is our time to finally bring the fight to the enemy. Make them finally realize were more than just an nuisance."

"True...I just wished we had more Intel other than going underground and hope for the best,"added Dai with a sarcastic tone.

"So my best friend, have you told your husband of your plans to join us during the mission?" Asked Priya with a mischievous grin on her face.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Maggie pretended not to hear what she had asked her. "I know you heard me Maggie."

"It's a work in progress."

Chuckling, Priya turned to look at Dai. "That means no."

"Hey! Just because were married and I am pregnant doesn't mean I still can't kick his ass when ever I need to,"she fired back, causing the amused couple to laugh back at her.

Laughing herself, Maggie couldn't help but take a quick glance at her husband's cargo pants covered legs before bringing her attention back on the road. Coming around a steep bend she finally spotted the massive weapon sticking out of a protective dome that was beside an old power plant. Pulling onto the side of the road, she waited for Captain Weaver's and Pope's hummer to quickly join them.

"What's the game plan Cap?" Asked Pope, sticking his head out the passenger side window.

Opening the door of the driver side door, Weaver grabbed a pair of binoculars that Tom had hand to him and gave the large weapon facility a good hard look. Lowering the binoculars, he finally turned to look at them.

"Where going to stick with the plan Red-Eye suggested. By taking the underground caves and fissures to the main gate of the facility."

"Well lets up your Skitter friends information is accurate or else this will be one short offensive,"added Pope with a skeptic tone.

Ignoring his comment, the 2nd Mass's leader turned to Hal. "I want your team ready with that C4 the moment were in position.

"Yes sir,"he replied from the top of the turret.

"Okay, I want three people to stay behind and cover our retreat. Everyone else...we go on foot from here."

The moment Maggie grabbed her M4 off the dashboard and stepped outside she knew Hal was going to be upset. Even after the conversation they had a day earlier she knew this mission was too important for her to stay behind yet again.

Shouldering her carbine, she looked to see her husband giving her a curious look. "Sweetheart...what are you doing?"

"I am going with you Hal."

Taking his SR-25 from Dai, he hopped down from the turret. "Nice joke."

"I am not joking."

Narrowing his eyes, she could tell he was trying to hold back his frustration. "Mags, this is not the time nor the place for something like this. Have you forgot your 5 months pregnant."

"I know how far long I am Hal! You don't need to remind me!"

Right when Hal was about to start yelling back, Tom appeared and got in between them. "Calm down Hal."

"No dad I won't! She thinks she going with us!"

Pushing him away from her, Maggie could still feel her own anger seething inside when Anne put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax Maggie."

"I know Anne, and believe me I am trying too. But damn it I am not some house wife who sits around cleaning the fucking house while waiting for my husband to come home."

"He knows that Maggie,"she said stepping in front of her,"you know he doesn't think of you like that. He's just worried about you and your baby."

Sighing heavily, the advance scout nodded her head. "I understand that. But, this is too important for me to stay behind."

"On that I agree,"added captain Weaver, causing Hal and Tom to look at him as well.

"Captain?" Asked Hal, as he was trying his best to not sound too disrespectful.

"I agree. Having an experience scout and fighter like Margret is invaluable for this mission. But I must stress to you about not running out in the thick of things. If it gets to hot I want you to fall back. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Christine, Anthony, and Jeanie...you are staying here with the vehicles. Be prepared for anything,"he said to them before turning to look at her husband and his team,"led he way."

Pulling away from his father, Hal nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Letting Hal and Dai led the way, Maggie and Priya made sure to stay a safe distance of 10 feet away from them just encase they ran into trouble. Fallowing the points of entry the rebel Skitters had found near the plant, the 2nd Mass entered the large underground network of caves and fissures that lay before them.

Scouting ahead, they made good progress over the next thirty minutes until they came to a steam climb where the cave narrowed to a point that you had to crawl on your hands and knees. Looking around at the small cavern they were in, Maggie couldn't see any other way of go forward besides the narrow tunnel.

"We've got no choice,"he said running a hand through his short brown hair,"let's just hope this doesn't lead to a dead end or else will have to turn back around again."

Watching her husband crawling up the tunnel, Margret couldn't help but think they were walking into an ambush.

"You okay?" Asked Priya, who had noticed her troubled gaze.

"Yeah. I just can't help thinking this is a good place for those crawlers."

Closing her eyes, the chief mechanic shuddered a little. "Don't remind me Mags. I still have nightmares about those things."

Placing her hand on her light brown jacket, Maggie gave her an encouraging smile. Returning her smile, Priya waited for Dai to disappear from view before she started crawling up the tunnel herself. Taking out some glow in the dark nail polish, she wrote 2nd Mass on top of the wall that was over the tunnel before she herself dropped to her knees and started crawling into the tunnel.

Fallowing close by behind her best friend, the advance scout found the path more difficult than she ever imagined. Granted being pregnant didn't help matters but it still left her out of breath about half way through the tunnel. After a few minutes later they emerged into a large fissure that had been cracked open through the cave.

"Okay this is it,"said Hal as he walked over to large metal wall that was blocking access into the weapon facility.

"Dai, you and Priya start placing a 2 charges on the wall."

Taking off the book bag that had the C4 in it, Dai passed his girlfriend the 2 charges they would need in order to blow a hole big enough for them to get through. Making his way back to her, Maggie lowered her M4 but still gave him an upset look.

"Your not still mad at me are you?"

Staring off into the distance, she turned back to see him staring at with a concerned look on his face. "I don't know."

Shouldering his rifle, Hal put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. "I am sorry Mags. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to keep you safe. I know even pregnant you could kick my ass any time you wanted. Granted, I like to think I would put up a decent fight now. But your my wife... and I would do anything to protect you."

Looking into his hazel eyes, Maggie could see he meant every word. Instantly she felt her anger melt away under his intense gaze as she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hal, it's okay. I am sorry for how defensive I got. I know your just looking for me, because you care. And believe me my husband...I don't ever want you to stop doing that. I need you just as much as you need me."

Smiling back at her, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Feeling much better, Maggie turned around to see Ben climbing through the tunnel. Within moments Hal's younger brother was quickly fallowed by the rest of the 2nd mass strike team. Readying there weapons, they all stood back away from the wall and waited for captain Weaver to give the signal.

"Do it."

Holding the detonator in his hand, Dai pressed the button and triggered the explosion. The small explosion blew a hold wide enough for 2 people to go through. Watching everyone go through the opening, Maggie and Doctor Glass waited for the signal that everything was okay. Coming back to the entrance, Tector and Crazy gave them a thumbs up.

Entering the alien facility, Maggie was amazed at the size of the giant weapon that looked like some type of large telescope. Immediately Dai, Hal, and Priya started setting charges while everyone else kept a look out for any signs of alien activity. The mess of cables, black cords, and strange embryo looking pouches created a creepy atmosphere inside the entire complex.

"Skitters!" Shouted Ben causing everyone to stop what they were doing and prepare for the incoming enemy.

Raising her M4, Maggie started firing at a Skitter that was running along the side of the wall. Backing up, she quickly found herself next to Priya who began firing her tactical shotgun at the same alien. A few shots later they managed to kill it, but within seconds the dead alien was replaced with 2 more who knocked her off her feet and sent her carbine flying out of her hands.

Within moments only Tom, captain Weaver, and Pope were still standing, as the rest of the 2nd Mass had been captured.

"Professor Mason?" Came the voice of Karen, who calmly strolled down a small ramp which led farther inside the facility.

"Karen?"

"What an unpleasant surprise."

* * *

Feeling himself regaining consciousness, Hal looked around to see the rest of the 2nd Mass tied up in the mess of black cords that was near large weapon. Directly to his right, he could see his wife was also regaining consciousness when suddenly Karen started strolling towards them.

"Doctor Glass...aren't you happy to see me?" She asked the head medic before bringing her hand up and gently touched her cheek.

"Don't listen to her!" Shouted Ben when suddenly a few of the black cords wrapped around his mouth.

"That's enough Ben. We wouldn't want to you strain your voice...yet."

Turning to look at his father once more, Karen gave him a curious look. "My master has tried to be so patience with you Tom. But he finds you a constant nuisance."

"Well I am happy to know that I am having such an positive affective on him. Where is he anyways? Is he too afraid to show his face after I nearly killed him?"

Smiling up at him, Karen turned slightly to the right. "On the contrary...he's right here."

Walking forward, the overlord gave his father a strong stare before stepping back once more. "He's quite curious on how you discovered the location of this facility?"

"I bet he is."

Giving him an amused look, Karen shook her head. "Still the tough guy attack even in the face of death. You humans need to remember your place. But before you do, you are going to tell me everything."

"You might as well kill me. I won't tell you a damn thing!"

Chuckling, Karen reached behind her and grabbed some type of staff from a Skitter, which instantly caused his father to recoil in fear. Walking forward the staff seem to come to life which some type of energy.

"I am sure you remember the pain this caused."

Approaching his father, she shocked him violently causing Tom to shout out in pain. "You bitch leave my father alone!"

Taking the staff off his dad, Karen immediately turned to look at him. "Hal, Hal, Hal. Don't you worry my love. Will have plenty of time to talk...later."

"You think that's going to make me talk,"he added slightly winded from the pain,"you've got another thing coming."

Instead of responding Karen only offered him a wide grin. "No professor...I don't. But I know something that will get your full cooperation."

Walking through the mess of black cords, she stopped in front of Pope and Crazy Lee. "You know something Pope, I think I am tired of seeing you face."

"Fuck you!" He shouted back.

Simply smiling back at him, Karen walked over to Crazy Lee and grabbed her by the throat. A second later a crawlie came out of nowhere and started climbing up Pope's leg.

"Stop this Karen! I will tell you what you want to know!" Shouted his father to her, but instead she ignored his pleas.

Using her new strength, she easily crushed Crazy Lee's throat. "No!" Yelled Tector in anger as Karen turned to him and used her staff to shock him.

Turning his attention back on John, he could only watch in horror as the crawlie made it's way up to his face before entering his mouth. Shouting out in the top of his lungs, the spider like insect made it's way inside his mouth and disappearing completely.

His shouts of agony started echoing off the walls, when Karen stopped in front of Weaver. "Captain Weaver, I think it's time we change your prospective about my master's plans."

Raising the shock staff near his face, she suddenly started jolting the right side of his face. Shouting out in pain, Hal saw his ex-girlfriend hold the staff to his face for a few second before pulling it away. The right side of his face was severely burnt, along with what was left of his right eye had melted into a pasty white and blood mixture.

"God damn it Karen! I said I will talk!"

Shaking her head, she looked at the screaming Pope and then back at his father one more time before making her way towards Priya and Dai. Bending down, she picked up the M1911 that the aliens had removed from Priya and twirled the pistol around in her hand.

"Such an uncivilized weapon,"she replied pointing it at Priya,"but affective none the less."

Pulling the trigger, Karen shot Priya in gut at point blank range. "Priya No!" Shouted Dai, as she turned the pistol around and hit him in the side of the head. It was when Karen stopped in front of his brother, Hal noticed that Pope's screams had fallen subsided.

"Oh don't you worry Ben. My master has special plans for you. As for you,"she said rounding on Maggie and raising Priya's pistol at her chest but stopped all of a sudden.

Giving her a curios look, Karen placed her hand on belly despite Margret's best attempts to get away from her. "Oh my your pregnant. And not just recently either. How did I miss this?"

"Please don't hurt her Karen. I will do whatever you want...just leave her alone,"he said trying his best to plead with his ex-girlfriend.

Chuckling, Karen used the back end of the pistol and hit Maggie on top of the head. The force of the blow left her daze, causing a small trail of blood to start coming down her head.

It was then she raised the shock staff and aimed it at her belly and his unborn child. "I beg of you stop this!"

But Karen was too far along to care anymore and right when she was about shock her gut, a rebel Skitter came out of nowhere to tackle her to the ground. The second the Skitter tackled Karen to the ground everyone was released from their bindings. All around them the rebel Skitters and loyal Skitters were engaged in combat.

Crawling forward, Hal managed to reach his wife. "Maggie your going to be alright!" He yelled helping her back to her feet. Grabbing his two pistols off the ground, Hal tried to find a safe way out of the craziness of battle.

Making his way past a tumbling group of aliens, he saw the Red-Eye fighting the overlord one on one. Without warning Karen appeared in front of them and knocked Hal to the ground, causing Maggie to tumble on top of him. Looking up, he saw Karen raising the staff over her head, when suddenly Ben came out of no where and knocked her to the ground.

Untangling himself from her body, Hal watched Ben and Karen engaging in hand to hand combat. Dodging several of her strikes, he responded by kicking her feet out from under her. Landing flat on her back, Ben spotted Red-Eye getting slashes across the chest from the Overlord.

"No!" He yelled sprinting forward trying to reach the rebel leader when Karen tripped him up.

Using his pistol to keep a few Skitters at bay, Hal went to reload his Smith and Wesson when another gun shot from his right caught his attention. Karen had stopped dead in her tracks, as blood beginning to pour out of the gun shot wound she had to the back of the head. Looking down, he spotted Maggie still pointing his other pistol at his ex-girlfriend.

"I told you I would be the one to kill you."

Dropping to her knees, Karen's body went limp and fell to the right. Lowering the pistol, Maggie slipped into unconsciousness again. Holding her body close to him, Hal spotted his father trip up the Overlord with the staff and strike the alien across the head. Using the staff, Tom beat the alien over and over again until he raised the weapon high in the air and impaled him straight through the chest.

"A mere nuisance my ass,"he said to the dead Overlord before walking away to look down at Red-Eye.

Racing over to him, Ben raised the Skitter's head in his hands."It's going to be okay. I will get help,"

Looking up at him, the Skitter raised his arm and touched Ben before falling limp. "Never give up the fight."

Letting go of Red-Eye, Ben stood up and embraced his father. "This isn't over yet people,"said Weaver who was holding his right eye,"Tector, Tom, help me with Lee's and Pope's body."

"Let me look at your face captain?" Asked Doctor Glass who was already pulling out some medical equipment.

"It's just an eye and ugly scar. Our chief mechanic needs your attention now."

Nodding her head, Anne raced over to Dai who was trying his best to stop the bleeding that was pouring out of her gunshot wound.

The few remaining rebel Skitters all seem to get the hint and started leaving the facility just as quickly as they had came. Using the exit the Skitters had used, the 2nd mass made through way out of the complex and started moving as fast as they could away from weapon. Once they were far enough away Weaver passed the detonator to him.

"Blow that damn place to hell Hal."

Pressing the button, the 2nd Mass watched the large weapon collapsed upon it's self before blowing up into tiny pieces. Looking down at Maggie, Hal pulled her body close to his and protected her from the shock wave that was sent in all directions from the facility.

Once the dust had settled, Hal pulled her body back ever so slightly away from his chest. Staring down at her unconscious form, he reached up and gently touched her cheek."Don't you worry Mags, I am here. As long as I am breathing I won't ever let you go, I promise."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Maggie realized she was back inside her and Hal's train compartment. Looking to the right, she spotted her husband fast sleep in a chair beside there bed. Raising her left hand, she reached down and took his right hand in hers. Almost instantly he responded by squeezing her hand, causing her to squeeze it back.

Holding onto her hand, Hal lifted his head off his shoulder and stared down at her. "Hey...your awake."

"Yeah. You weren't worried that I wouldn't come back to you where you?"

Smiling, Hal raised there combined hands and gave the back of her right hand a kiss. "A little."

"Hal Mason your a terrible liar,"she replied, causing the both of them to chuckle lightly.

It was after there laughter had died down, Maggie suddenly sat up as everything that happen inside that weapon facility came back to her.

"Oh my God. Is Priya okay?" She asked knowing the chances of her being alive were slim to none.

Raising his hand, he gently pushed her back down onto the pillows. "Relax Maggie. Doctor Glass performed emergency surgery right there in the hummer and managed to close her wounds in time saving her life. She was lucky, the bullet went straight through and didn't hit any vital organs."

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Margret was grateful that fate had thrown her yet another favor. "How long was out for?"

"2 days. They...already had a funeral for Pope and Lee."

"Did you go?"

Shaking his head, Hal tighten his grip on her hand."I didn't. I mean how could I possible leave your side knowing that you were still laying her unconscious."

Finding herself choking up, Maggie refused to turn away from him strong gaze. Instead she pulled him into the bed with her. Snuggling up to her husband, she finally felt like they were in control now.

"So what does this mean for the us?" She asked him knowing what he knew what she was talking about.

Holding onto her, Hal moved some of blond hair out of her face. "It means things are finally turning in our favor. And whose know maybe what we did could become something greater. Only time will tell I am afraid."

"I can live with that."

"You know what...so can I."

Smiling up at him, Maggie leaned up and gave him a kiss. "And whose know maybe our baby might have a bright future to look forward too."

Kissing her again, Hal returned her smile. "Now that is something worth fighting for."

Laying her head back down on his chest, Maggie understood the war wasn't over. The aliens were still on there planet, and chances they weren't going to live any time soon. But for the first time in a long she felt like they weren't fighting for just survival anymore. That now they were fighting for a better tomorrow. And whose knows maybe that tomorrow could be right around the corner. For Maggie and Hal, that was all they ever really wanted.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


	18. Update

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking. To anyone who has read my story, I just wanted to say thank you.

Update

After doing some thinking, I began to realize that I rushed my ending with Starting Over. The way I ended it left so many unanswered questions and to be honest it wasn't some of my best work either. Now that I have had some time to think about it, I feel as I need to go into more detail about the war itself. Not to mention watching the start of season three might have given me the itch to keep going as well.

I will still keep the epilogue I wrote on my computer, but more than likely I won't be taking much from it when I decide to end my Falling Skies story. It might be a little bit before I post the new story but just keep an eye out for FIGHTING FOR A BETTER TOMORROW.

A/n: These chapters won't be long and I am not sure how long I will make this story but then again I guess that's the fun. Feel free to leave any questions or comments!


End file.
